


Consulting Sinnermen

by KMZ



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-05-19 07:07:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 33,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14869056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMZ/pseuds/KMZ
Summary: Jim Moriarty macht Sherlock ein unmoralisches Angebot. Wie ist es in Jims Welt? Kann Sherlock Vorteile daraus ziehen? Wie gefährlich ist Sebastian Moran und was hat John mit allem zu tun? Und die große Frage: Wer ist Jim Moriarty wirklich? [Sheriarty] Sherlock x Jim ~~~geschrieben 1/2013 !!! ~~~





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> An James M.  
> OOO
> 
> Dort ist es einsam wo du bist. In der Hölle.  
> Nur die Dunkelheit kennt deinen wahren Namen.
> 
> Was magst du daran?  
> Was fühlst du wirklich?
> 
> Auch dein Blut wird sich in Asche verwandeln, eines Tages.
> 
> Weißt du dann, was du getan hast?
> 
> Brennende Augen können dir nicht vergeben.  
> Der Mond wird weiterheulen und tief in dir …  
> Da ist diese Illusion – von dir selbst  
> … und ihm.
> 
> Hast du wieder geträumt?  
> Lass es raus, atme!  
> Du bekommst, was du verdienst.  
> Vergiss nicht die Einsamkeit, die toten Augen und den Verlust, von allem, was du gefunden hast.
> 
> Vielleicht ist dort am Abgrund deine Hoffnung.  
> Aber du siehst nicht hinunter.  
> Weshalb?
> 
> Dort solltest du sein.  
> Vielleicht kann dich jemand halten?  
> Jemand wie er …
> 
>  
> 
> 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

„Post ist da, Sherlock!“  
John Watson, mit Einkaufstüten beladen, kam die Treppe nach oben, wobei ihm schließlich doch die Briefe, etwa 10 an der Zahl, aus der Hand fielen.  
Sherlock Holmes, der in seinem Sessel saß und gelangweilt vor sich hin starrte, sah das aus den Augenwinkeln.  
„Würdest du bitte …. !“, fauchte John übertrieben empört und deutete mit dem Kopf auf die Briefe am Boden.  
Angewidert verzog Holmes kurz den Mund, doch dann fiel der Blick seiner scharfen Augen auf einen cremefarbenen Umschlag. 

Nanu? Irene? Zurück in London?  
Versuchte Irene Adler doch tatsächliche wieder eine Annährung, nachdem er sie in Pakistan gerettet hatte? Er war ein wenig amüsiert, doch wusste er gleichzeitig, dass es besser war, John würde diesen Brief nicht näher betrachten. So stand der Consulting Detective, zu Watsons großem Erstaunen doch tatsächlich auf, um die Post vom Boden zu sammeln. Den vermeintlichen Brief Ms. Adlers ließ er dabei unauffällig in seinem Hemd verschwinden. Würde sich Irene freuen, wenn sie wüsste, dass er ihren Brief unter dem Herz, das er ja nicht hatte, auf seiner nackten Haut trug?  
Fast hätte er erheitert gelächelt, verbiss es sich aber, als er die restliche Post lieblos auf den Tisch warf.  
„Ich muss noch mal weg.“  
Sein Ton war knapp und beherrscht, dabei fühlte er schon eine prickelnde Ungeduld in sich. Die Neugier, was in dem Brief stand, brachte Sherlock schon fast um.  
„Aber … was ist mit dem Essen?“, hörte er John rufen, als er schon die Treppe nach unten lief.  
Sein Mitbewohner hatte ein neues Hobby. Kochen. Fast jeden Abend versuchte er sich an neuen Gerichten. Nicht alle genießbar. Und Sherlock, für den Essen sowieso nur ein notwendiges Übel war, brauchte eine Pause. 

Dass es in Strömen regnete, als er auf die Straße trat, merkte er ungefähr erst eine halbe Stunde später, als er durch den Eingang des Barts schlüpfte und die Tropfen aus seinen Haaren an die Glastür spritzten. Molly Hooper würde nicht mehr da sein, aber er durfte ihr Labor benutzen, wann immer er wollte.  
Heute würde er es als einen Rückzugsort gebrauchen. Dabei war es nicht allein der Brief Irenes, der Sherlock flüchten ließ, sondern auch die fehlende Zurückgezogenheit.  
Auf seine merkwürdige Weise mochte er John Watson und er war nützlich, keine Frage. Aber zuweilen überforderten ihn dessen Menschlichkeit und sein Anlehnungsbedürfnis. Vor allem aber seine Normalität.  
Hier, im aufgeräumten und zweckdienlich eingerichteten Labor, empfand Sherlock Kühle und Stille, die er hin und wieder ganz dringend benötigte.

Seine Finger zitterten ein ganz klein wenig, als er den Brief aus seinem Hemd befreite. Er war warm wie seine Haut. Wieder dachte er daran, dass Irene sehr glücklich wäre über diesen Umstand. Als er jedoch einen genaueren Blick auf die Anschrift warf, wusste Sherlock sofort, dass dieser Brief niemals von Ms. Adler sein konnte.  
Die Handschrift war männlich, klar und sehr präzise. Fast schon kunstvoll betont. Sie gefiel ihm und dabei hatte Holmes keinerlei Sinn für Ästhetik. Es wurde echte Tinte verwendet, doch in einem merkwürdigen Schwarzton, den Sherlock nicht kannte. Es war eher Anthrazit, als Schwarz. 

>>Wissen über Tintenfarben vervollständigen<<, ging ein Memo an den Gehirnteil, der diese Information sammelte.

Einen Absender gab es nicht. Nun roch er am Brief. Bis auf den schwachen Tintengeruch, konnte er nichts eindeutig zuordnen. Das Papier fühlte sich kühl und einschmeichelnd an, teuer vermutlich, offensichtlich handgeschöpft. Wider Erwarten war sein Pulsschlag erhöht, als er ihn endlich öffnete. Es war ein selbstklebender Umschlag, Speichelreste würde er da also nicht finden können.  
Heraus zog er mit kalten Fingern ein Blatt, in der gleichen Struktur und Farbe des Umschlages. Sehr edel und stilvoll. Sherlock faltete das Blatt auseinander. Es war zweimal gefaltet, durchaus üblich und nicht außergewöhnlich.  
Sein Blick fiel selbstverständlich zuerst auf den Eyecatcher und ein Lachen, welches nun unverstellt erheitert klang, entfloh seiner Kehle.

Ganz unten stand, in roter Tinte: JIM M.  
Immer noch breit grinsend las er nun die Zeilen.

 

„Sherlock,  
findest du nicht, es wäre Zeit für eine Waffenruhe? Vielleicht finden wie einen Konsens?  
Mein Angebot: Wir treffen uns morgen 23 Uhr im alten Worthsmith-Theater, South Street, Eastend.  
Der Hintereingang wird offen sein für dich und dein Haustier John. Mein Hund wird mitkommen und trägt einen Maulkorb.  
Als Zeichen des Vertrauens, werde ich vollkommen nackt sein. Das erwarte ich auch von dir.  
Ich werde dich sehen, denn deine Neugier, meinen Vorschlag zu hören, brennt jetzt schon ganz unerträglich in dir.  
Dein  
JIM M.“

 

Nun sah Holmes, dass es durchaus keine rote Tinte war, mit der Jim seinen Namen geschrieben hatte. Wieder roch er daran und verstand. Es war Blut. Und auch wenn er keinen Anhaltspunkt hatte, war sich Sherlock sehr sicher, dass es Jims eigenes Blut war, mit dem er unterschrieben hatte.  
Sein Zeigefinger fuhr darüber, fast liebevoll. Dann leckte er ihn an und wiederholte die Geste. Als er schließlich wieder daran leckte, schmeckte er tatsächlich kaum wahrnehmbaren Eisengeschmack.  
„Doch nur ein Mensch …. Schade aber auch … “, murmelte er überaus angetan und belustigt.

Hier in Mollys Labor musste er nicht so tun, als hätte er sich John Watsons Verwandlung gebeugt, der es sich scheinbar zur Aufgabe gemacht hatte, ihn zu einem tugendhaften, moralischen Leben anzuhalten.  
Hier war er nur Sherlock. Und hier freute er sich diebisch über sein Date mit James Moriarty.  
Selbstverständlich würde er John Watson nicht mit nehmen.  
Aus mehreren Gründen, die Sherlock leider nicht alle näher benennen konnte, wusste er genau, dass es sein Erzfeind nicht darauf anlegte ihn zu töten. Dieser Zeitpunkt lag noch in weiter Zukunft.

Als er sich seinen Widersacher vorstellte, an das letzte Treffen dachte, passierte das, was er sonst vermeiden konnte. Mit einer eisenharten Konzentration unterdrückte Sherlock sonst jegliche sexuelle Lust. Aber heute und hier, ohne John, konnte er sich gehen lassen.  
Dabei wusste er sehr genau, dass es weniger der körperliche Aspekt war, der ihn erregte. Es war der Kampf der Genialität, welcher ihn auf groteske Weise scharf machte.  
Niemals gab er dem Drang der Erlösung nach. Auch heute würde er es nicht tun. Trotzdem griff seine rechte Hand unwillkürlich nach seiner Erektion. Kurz umfasste er sie, so gut das durch die Hose ging. Ein paarmal strich er verlangend darüber und ein dunkles Seufzen stieg in seiner Kehle auf.  
Er schloss die Augen, konzentrierte sich und verließ schließlich mit festen Schritten Mollys Labor so, wie er gekommen war.  
Angespannt, unruhig, hungrig und erwartungsvoll.


	2. Chapter 2

Als Sherlock später nach Hause kam, stand sein Essen immer noch auf dem Tisch. Es sah eigentlich nicht übel aus, doch es war schon kalt und der Detective hatte keinen Appetit mehr. John saß auf dem Sofa, hatte sein Laptop auf den Knien und tippte vermutlich an seinem Blog.   
Oder hatte schnell den Pornochannel verlassen, was Sherlock vermutete, denn Johns rechtes Bein wippte noch nervös auf und ab.  
Der Doktor würdigte ihn keines Blickes. Er war sauer, weil Sherlock einfach verschwunden war und nicht zum Essen gekommen war. Geschweige denn, dass er ihn angerufen hatte, um zu sagen, dass er nicht kommt. 

Nun wusste Holmes genau, dass er sich der Form halber entschuldigen müsste. Er tat es nicht. Kaum sichtbar zuckte er die Schultern und zog seinen Mantel aus. Der Brief steckte wieder in seinem Hemd und bei jeder Bewegung spürte er ihn an seiner nackten Haut.  
Wenn er seine Gedanken nicht kontrollierte, war die Gefahr, dass sie ausbrachen heute so groß wie nie. Ein Ausbruch aber, bedeute, dass er auch seiner Erregung nicht Herr werden konnte. Zu was das führte, hatte er eben im Labor gemerkt. Da half nur eins.  
Er griff nach seiner Violine und begann zu spielen. Absichtlich wählte er eine unverfängliche Melodie. Nichts trauriges, nichts zu lustiges. Er spielte etwas, was er immer spielte, wenn er nicht wollte, dass Watson misstrauisch wurde. Diese leichte, einfache Melodie nahm seine Gedanken mit und beruhigte ihn ein bisschen.

„Was stand in dem Brief?“, übertönte Johns Stimme plötzlich die kleine Pause in der Melodie.  
Sherlock hielt den Arzt nicht für dumm. Na ja, zumindest nicht für so dumm, um zu antworten: Welcher Brief?  
„Er war von einer Dame, die sich uns als Klientin anbieten wollte.“, log er eiskalt und ging nicht auf Johns Frage ein. Es war eine einfache Taktik, oft benutzt und recht zuverlässig. Heute nicht.  
„Kann ich ihn sehen?“  
John war also misstrauisch geworden. Einerseits honorierte Sherlock das, denn es bedeutete, dass sein Freund nun wesentlich aufmerksamer beobachtete.   
Doch gerade heute, gerade bei Jims Nachricht war das absolut der ungünstigste Zeitpunkt seine Erfolge als Lehrer zu feiern.  
„Ich habe ihn schon nicht mehr.“, erwiderte Holmes in der nächsten kleinen Pause und verspielte sich. Sein kaltes Herz machte einen erbosten Sprung, aber Watson merkte offensichtlich nichts. Aufmerksamer spielte Sherlock weiter.

Wenn ihn jemand gefragt hätte, warum er John nichts von Moriartys Vorschlag erzählte, hätte er geantwortet, und zwar wie aus der Pistole geschossen, weil er Watson nicht in diese Sache hinein ziehen will. Weil er seinen Freund beschützen will.  
Vielleicht stimmte diese Aussage sogar zum Teil. Aber eigentlich war es eine sehr selbstsüchtige Sache. Sherlock hatte die berechtigte Befürchtung, wenn er John zum Treffen mitnähme, könnte er es nicht so genießen, wie er es sonst tun würde. John könnte auf dumme Ideen kommen und schließlich alles ruinieren. Der Ex-Soldat könnte einen Kampf provozieren, der gar nicht sein musste. John würde sich bemüßigt fühlen an das Gute zu appellieren. Darum ging es jedoch nicht, dass ahnte er.

Aus einem Grund, der Sherlock nie völlig klar wurde, zog es ihn in die Nähe dieses wahnsinnigen James Moriarty. Dabei waren das keineswegs positive Umstände, die diese Anziehung ausmachten.   
Es waren ekelerregende Gedanken, bösartig, giftig, pervers und abartig und trotzdem so aufregend, wie nichts sonst. Sherlock konnte einfach nicht widerstehen einen Blick in die schwarze Seele Jims zu tun.  
Nackt! Dachte er und erschauerte so heftig, dass er sich erneut verspielte.

„Sherlock! Würdest du mir bitte sagen, um was es in dem Brief ging oder hast du mir etwas zu verheimlichen?“, forderte Watson nun zu wissen.   
Der Detective war vorbereitet, denn zu gut war John vorhersehbar.  
„Die Frau hatte mich gefragt, ob ich eine zuverlässige Methode wüsste ihren nervigen Ehemann um die Ecke zu bringen, ohne, dass es jemand herausfinden kann. Ich glaube, Mordfälle nehmen wir noch nicht an, oder John? Vielleicht hätte ich sie an Jim Moriarty weiterleiten sollen? Wir sollten uns seine Postanschrift besorgen, meinst du nicht?“

Sherlock hatte aufgehört zu spielen und sah provokant zu John.   
Der starrte ihn an. Er war sichtbar verärgert, argwöhnisch und typisch beleidigt. So benahm er sich immer, wenn ihm Sherlock das Gefühl gab, er wäre in seinen Gedanken nicht willkommen.  
Das war er gerade tatsächlich nicht und Sherlock scheute sich selten, es zu zeigen.

Die Erwähnung Jims Namen und der Brief, dessen Ecke gerade in seine Haut stach, erregten in gerade schon wieder auf so unanständige Weise, dass er schnell die Beine übereinander schlug.  
Hatte John seine Anspielung auf den nervigen Ehemann verstanden? Verstimmt sah er definitiv aus. Aber reichte es, um ihn von weiteren Fragen abzuhalten?  
Unnachgiebig hielt Sherlock seinen Blick auf John gerichtet, denn er wusste genau, dass es dem aus einem unnachvollziehbaren, menschlichen Grund bald zu viel sein würde.  
So war es auch. John sah weg und Sherlock holte unauffällig tief Luft.

„Was ist mit diesem angeblichen Giftmord in Harrow? Nehmen wir den an?“, fragte John nach einer Weile wieder.  
„Weiß noch nicht.“  
Sherlock sah John nicht einmal an und im Grunde hatte er auch nicht richtig zugehört. Am liebsten wäre er jetzt allein. Ins Bett gehen konnte er schlecht, weil er das nie vor John tat. Das würde zu sehr auffallen.   
Schließlich griff er nach seinem eigenen Laptop und reagierte auf keine Fragen Johns mehr, bis dieser mürrisch und entnervt ins Bett ging.

Die folgenden zwei Stunden verbrachte Sherlock in seinem Sessel. Zum schlafen war er viel zu aufgeregt. Alle möglichen Gedanken rasten durch seinen Kopf. Wahrscheinlich kannte er schon jegliche Angebote Moriartys besser als dieser selbst. Allerdings sollte er eines nicht unterschätzen. Im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen Menschen ließ sich dieser Verbrecher nicht so einfach durchschauen. Es lag nicht daran, dass er gewisse Dinge vor dem scharfen Blick Holmes verbergen wollte. Sondern es lag an dessen psychoanalytisch verdächtiger Launenhaftigkeit. Außer, dass Jim perfekt angezogen und gestylt war, hatte Sherlock nichts an ihm sehen können, was ihm etwas Wichtiges, Wahrhaftiges über die Person Jim Moriarty verraten hätte. Über den echten Mensch! Aber vielleicht gab es den ja gar nicht?

So, wie sich Sherlock gern als denkende Maschine in Menschenhaut sah, so war Jim vielleicht auch nur Dreck in Fleischhülle.  
Sexy Fleisch. Er machte ihn verrückt. Es reizte ihn so schauderhaft, dass der Atem ausblieb. Am liebsten hätte er sich übergeben und dabei masturbiert.  
Böse, hässlich und doch so anziehend, das war Jim.

Nach 1 Uhr hielt es Sherlock nicht mehr aus. Er warf sich wieder in seinen Mantel, schlang den Schal um seinen Hals, zog seine Handschuhe an und schlich leise aus dem Haus.  
Er wollte sich das Worthsmith-Theater von außen ansehen, ein wenig herumschnüffeln und seine verfluchte Erektion weg bekommen.


	3. Chapter 3

Immerhin regnete es nicht mehr, doch auch das merkte Sherlock nicht, als er erst zur U-Bahn, dann zum Theater lief. Er stieg extra zwei Haltestellen vorher aus. Eigentlich lief er nicht gern, aber er brauchte dringend Bewegung. Der kalte Wind sollte seine Aufregung herunter kühlen, denn er kam sich gerade vor wie ein defekter Reaktor.  
Dabei waren es weniger irgendwelche Gefühle, die ihm zu schaffen machten. Es waren die zwanghaften Analysen, die seinen Kopf so erhitzten. Verrückterweise bekam er heute zusätzlich seine körperlichen Bedürfnisse einfach nicht mehr in den Griff. Aber da er fast allein auf der Straße war, ignorierte er den Umstand einfach großzügig.  
Beim besten Willen konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, dass Jim Moriarty plötzlich seine Absichten ihn zu vernichten über den Haufen geworfen hatte. Was also könnte er wollen?  
Er würde doch nie zu den Guten gehören, oder? Jim war erfolgreich bei dem was er tat. Er war sein direktes Gegenstück, sein wahrer Erzfeind. Oder nicht?  
Warum nur stimmte etwas an diesem Bild nicht?

Holmes kam der Lösung nicht näher, seine Füße dem Theater allerdings schon. Schließlich blieb er davor stehen. Es war ein altes Gebäude, nahe dem Verfall. Zwei Bretter waren über dem Haupteingang angebracht. Das Worthsmith war nur ein kleines Stadtteil-Theater gewesen und laut seiner Recherchen schon seit etwa 13 Jahren geschlossen. Eigentlich sollte es abgerissen werden, aus unbekannten Gründen, jedoch verzögerte sich dieser Plan immer wieder.  
Das Gebäude war dunkel und wirkte bedrohlich. Aber nicht auf Sherlock. Für ihn war es nur ein Haus aus Stein, Mörtel und Wasser.   
Die gedankliche Unruhe hatte nicht nachgelassen und das Adrenalin hatte sein Blut angereichert. Einen kleinen Blick nur, wollte er in das Gebäude tun, um zu wissen, auf welche Begebenheiten er sich da heute Abend einließ.   
Sherlock schlug den Kragen seines Mantels hoch, stellte ein wenig erleichtert fest, dass seine Erektion ein wenig abgeklungen war und schlich in die Nebenstraße, zum Hintereingang.

Die Tür war verschlossen, natürlich war sie das. Aber da es ein einfaches Schloss war, hatte sie Holmes im Handumdrehen offen.  
Sie quietschte leise und hieß ihn wohl damit willkommen, als er in die staubige Düsterheit trat. Es roch modrig und abgestanden, nach Müll, Verfall und toten Ratten.   
Der Detective hatte eine kleine Taschenlampe mit und leuchtete nun in den kleinen Flur. Bei jedem vorsichtigen Schritt wirbelte er ein wenig Staub auf, der in einer zentimeterdicken Schicht auf dem Boden lag. Fußabdrücke! Moriarty war also schon hier gewesen. Oder war es noch?  
Die Staubflocken tanzten im Lichtkegel seiner Taschenlampe und Holmes schmerzten bald die Augen, so angestrengt starrte er in die Dunkelheit.

Dann stand er vor einer weiteren Tür, welche einen Spalt offen stand. Sherlock zögerte kurz, denn er hatte geglaubt ein Geräusch vernommen zu haben. Ewigkeiten stand er so da, die Hand halb zur Tür ausgestreckt und lauschte. Eine Wiederholung des Tones gab es nicht. Und bis auf das Prickeln in seinem Körper, zeigte Sherlock keinerlei Anzeichen für Angst.  
Seine Hand stieß die Tür behutsam auf. Es war die Tür zum kleinen Zuschauerraum. Der Strahl seiner Lampe erreichte kaum die kleine Bühne des Theaters. Aber er sah, dass die Klappstühle mal blau gewesen waren, jetzt jedoch unter einer dicken Staubschicht eher grau aussahen.

„Ich wusste, dass dich die Neugier umbringen würde!“, hörte Sherlock plötzlich Jims fröhliche Stimme aus Richtung er Bühne.  
Die Tür hinter ihm, wurde geschlossen, von einem großen Mann.  
Ein heller Scheinwerfer ging an und Sherlock musste erst einmal reflexartig die Hand vor seine Augen legen. Als sein Blinzeln nicht mehr ganz so schmerzhaft war, drehte er sich unerwartet herum, um den Mann hinter ihm zu überraschen.  
Der kräftige, blonde Mann lächelte ihn mit einem Haifischgrinsen an und eine Beretta war auf ihn gerichtet. Ehemaliger Soldat und kampferprobt, ganz eindeutig.  
„Nur zeigen, Sebastian! Nicht schießen, du Idiot!“, brüllte Jim hinter ihm und es polterte. Sherlock drehte sich wieder herum und sah einen nackten Mann von der Bühne hüpfen.  
Moriarty lief, nackt wie Gott ihn schuf, auf ihn zu. Wobei sein Penis lustig hin und her pendelte.  
Holmes hob die Brauen und unwillkürlich wurde sein Blick von dieser schaukelnden Bewegung eingefangen. Hatte Jim die Absicht, dass er in Hypnose fiel? Witzelte Sherlock still.  
„Nimm endlich die Waffe runter Moran.“, befahl Jim nun gebieterisch, als er fast bei ihnen war.  
Der Consulting Detective drehte sich nicht um, um zu sehen, ob Moran tat, was Jim wollte. Aber er hörte es klicken und rascheln.

Schließlich blieb Jim vor ihm stehen und Sherlock schaffte es endlich ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen. Mal abgesehen von seinem attraktiven Körper, der irgendwie zarter wirkte, wie es sein bösartiger Geist vermuten ließe, der ansprechenden Größe seines Gliedes und der grundsätzlichen Ekelhaftigkeit seiner ganzen Person, sah James Moriarty aus wie immer.  
Seine dunklen Haare waren konsequent nach hinten gekämmt, Holmes wusste genau, dass jede Haarsträhne mit Gel in entsprechende Form gepresst wurde. Seine Augenbrauen waren sorgsam gezupft und gaben den dunkelbraunen Augen eben diesen zwiespältigen Ausdruck. Eigentlich sah Moriartys Augen immer ein wenig traurig aus, aber der großzügige Schwung seiner Brauen, gab dessen Blick eine konträre, arrogante, ja gefährliche Note.   
Er war sorgsam rasiert und Sherlock konnte sogar das Rasierwasser riechen, vermutlich Boss. Jim legte viel Wert auf Stil und Marken. Der Consulting Criminal war eitel und selbstverliebt, doch niemals zu unterschätzen, auch nicht als nackter Mann.

Auf seine manische Art lächelte er nun Holmes an. Jeder andere hätte ihm diese Freude vielleicht abgenommen, nicht so Sherlock.  
„Ohne den kleinen John, wie ich sehe?“  
„Er war nicht interessiert.“  
„Naaah, er weiß nur von nichts.“ erwiderte Jim lapidar.  
Sherlock gab keine Antwort, sondern sah am nackten Mann vorbei auf die Bühne. Richtig erkennen, was dort war, konnte er nicht.  
„Ich wusste, dass du heute schon kommst. Du hast mich nicht enttäuscht.“  
Irritiert sah Sherlock nun wirklich wieder zu Moriarty. Dessen Augen glänzten im Zwielicht schwarz und abgründig. Erneut überkam dem Detective dabei dieser makabere Schauder, der doch so lustvoll war.  
„Woher?“  
„Ich weiß, was Neugier ist. Wenn du meinen Vorschlag hören willst, dann wirst du dich deiner Kleidung entledigen müssen. Andernfalls wird dich Sebastian gern hinaus begleiten.“  
Sein Ton klang höflich und zuvorkommend, hatte jedoch diesen überdrehten Unterton, der Sherlock so kribbelig machte.

Moriarty, und das beeindruckte Holmes wirklich, wirkte selbst nackt genau so mächtig und absolut bestimmend wie angezogen. Dabei hatte Sherlock immer verdächtig, dass es seine Kleidung war, mit der er sein zerstörtes Ich zusammenhielt.  
„Warum hier?“, fragte er nun, während er langsam Schal und Handschuhe auszog. Da Moriarty direkt vor ihm stand, zwischen Bühne und Tür, wusste Sherlock, dass er ihn erst mit zur Bühne nehmen würde, wenn er nackt war.  
„Ich war als Kind oft hier, mit meinem Dad. Ich wollte unbedingt Schauspieler werden. Ist das nicht amüsant?“ Seine dunklen Augen blitzten vergnügt und Sherlock kam nicht umhin, fast zu glauben, dass Jim tatsächlich so entspannt war wie er tat.

Sherlock begann nun die Knöpfe seines Hemdes zu öffnen und sah sich nach dem Mann hinter ihm um. Sebastian Moran war wirklich ziemlich groß, an die 195cm, erschien kräftig und sein kantiges Kinn zeugte davon, dass er nicht lange fackelte. Natürlich sah auch Moriarty Holmes Blick. Er nickte angedeutet zu Moran.  
„Unser Gast geniert sich. Ich denke, du kannst vor der Tür warten. Mister Holmes ist unbewaffnet. Na gut, bis auf die Erektion.   
….. Sherlock!?“  
Jim riss unter gespielt dramatischem Entsetzen die Augen auf und legte die Hände links und rechts an seine Wangen. Die Brauen waren in unnatürliche Höhen geklettert und sein Mund formte auf sehr bildliche Weise seinen Namen.  
Den sprach Jim derart theatralisch überrascht und bestürzt gleichzeitig aus, dass Sherlock unwillkürlich schmunzeln musste. Er wäre wohl tatsächlich ein guter Schauspieler geworden, musste er zugeben.   
Als Sherlock die Tür hinter sich hörte, entspannte er sich ein wenig und war darüber selbst erstaunt. Es war natürlich nicht seine verdammte Erektion für die er sich schämte, auch nicht für das Glänzen seiner Augen, welches man ja in dem schummrigen Licht vermutlich gar nicht sehen würde. Er schämte sich für gar nichts. Es waren pure, nichtige, körperliche Reaktionen, die ihn entwürdigten. Und wenn Jim das nicht erkannte, war er ein Idiot! Moriarty war kein Idiot!

Aus einem Grund, der seinem überdimensionalen Ego entsprang, wollte er Moriarty nun aber ganz für sich allein haben. Aus dem Grund hatte er John nicht mitgenommen und aus demselben Grund störte ihn Jims Hund Moran. Sah es Jim auch so? Hatte er den blonden Mann deshalb weggeschickt?


	4. Chapter 4

Schwungvoll und typisch selbstbewusst entledigte sich Sherlock seines Hemdes und merkte unmittelbar, wie kalt es doch an diesem Ort war. Sofort reagierte sein Körper mit einer entsprechenden Gänsehaut. Forschend sah er Jim an, der aber nur liebenswürdig zurückblinzelte und nicht zu frieren schien.  
„Sebastian ist quasi mein großer John Watson. Ich mache mir nicht gern die Hände schmutzig. Aber das weißt du ja. Jeder mächtige Mann hat doch einen netten Schoßhund. Ein wenig bin ich enttäuscht, dass du deinen nicht mitgebracht hast.  
Ich gebe es ungern zu, aber unter uns gesagt ….“  
Nun senkte er seine Stimme und trat einen Schritt an Sherlock heran, ohne ihn dabei zu berühren. Trotzdem konnte der Detective die Wärme Moriartys Körper spüren. Das erstaunte ihn mild, denn er hatte unbewusst angenommen, der wäre ebenso kalt wie seine Taten.  
„ … Sebastian kann manchmal ein wenig eifersüchtig sein.“  
Nun ließ Jim mehrmals seine Brauen nach oben springen und Holmes zuckte kurz mit den Mundwinkeln.  
„Vielleicht hätte John ihn ein wenig beschäftigen können. Aber gut.“

 

Sherlock stand mit nacktem Oberkörper vor Jim und seine Hände bewegten sich nicht mehr. Wieder war es nicht die Scham sich auszuziehen. Es war nur ein verfluchtes Stück Fleisch. Es war eher Jims Blick, der sich in ihn bohrte und dort ein eigenartiges Ziehen auslöste, was ihn vorerst stoppte.  
Plötzlich lag Jims warme Hand an Sherlocks Hals mit eben der Geste, als wenn er ihn erwürgen wollte. Aber er benutzte keine Kraft, es war nur ein Symbol und ein Anfang.  
Denn nun ließ er seine Hand über Sherlocks Brust nach unten gleiten. Strich über den kühlen Bauch und wusste scheinbar genau, dass Holmes versuchte nicht zu atmen. Ein wissendes Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. Aber die finsteren Augen blieben auf seine Hand gerichtet.  
Ganz unerwartet packte er den größeren Mann am Hosenbund, zog ihn grob zu sich heran, bis sein Gesicht ganz nah an dem Sherlocks war. Jims Flüstern war dunkel und so nachdrücklich, dass Sherlock den aufsteigenden Widerwillen in sich kaum unterdrücken konnte. Doch beherrschte er sich nicht, würde seine Neugier nicht befriedigt werden.  
„Die Hose, Holmes! Runter damit!“  
Mühsam schluckte er den Impuls weg, Jim von sich zu stoßen und ihn zu schlagen.  
Der ließ ihn nun wieder los und lächelte ihn an, als wäre nie etwas geschehen. Freundlich, mitfühlend und aufmerksam und jederzeit gefährlich.

 

Sherlock öffnete augenscheinlich unbeeindruckt den Gürtel, den Knopf und zog den Reißverschluss herunter. Währenddessen wichen seine Augen keine Sekunde den schwarzen Abgründen seines Gegenübers aus. Es war friedfertig in der modrigen Stille, bis auf das Kleiderrascheln. Jims Atem war nicht hörbar, Moran zeigte mit nichts, dass er vor der Tür stand und Sherlocks Bewegungen waren geschmeidig, ruhig und voller Überheblichkeit.  
Er stieg aus seiner Hose und ließ sie einfach liegen wo sie war. Seine Erektion war schon lange wieder da, wie Jim erkannt hatte. Es war ärgerlich, aber nicht zu ändern. Sollte Jim doch denken, dass es wegen ihm war. Das würde er sowieso denken. Nein, das dachte er schon, war sich Holmes sicher.  
Deswegen zog er nun auch seine Unterhose herunter und sein steifer Schwanz sprang daraus hervor. Die Spitze war feucht. Jim jedoch, sah nicht hin, hielt Holmes Blick fest.  
Für eine irre Sekunde hatte Sherlock das Gefühl in eine bodenlose und ewig währende Finsternis zu fallen. Ihm war schwindlig, kalt und er war von der ganzen Situation so stimuliert, dass seine Nerven vibrierten.  
„So gefällt mir das. Nun folge mir!“  
Dass Moriarty weder einen weiteren Kommentar über seine sichtbare Lust gemacht hatte, noch seinen Schwanz angesehen hatte, beschäftigte Sherlock in einem Nebengedanken, während er Jim nach vorn zur Bühne folgte.   
War das etwa Enttäuschung? Widerwärtig!

 

Auf der Bühne standen sich zwei Sessel gegenüber, typische Theaterrequisiten. Sie waren rot, plüschig und hatten einen überaus kitschigen Goldrand. Ein Scheinwerfer war auf die beiden Sessel gerichtet und so war es unter der Lampe nicht ganz so kalt.   
Jim ließ sich in den einen fallen und bedeutete Sherlock mit einer nachlässigen Handbewegungen im anderen Sessel Platz zu nehmen. Kaum saß Moriarty, griff er neben den Sessel und zauberte eine ägyptische, rot-weiße Doppelkrone hervor, die nur Pharaonen tragen durften. Eindeutig aus dem Theaterfundus. Er setzte sich die Krone auf und strahlte wie eine Weihnachtskugel am Baum. Ein entsprechendes Sechem-Zepter hielt er huldvoll quer vor dem nackten Körper, der nicht auf Holmes Anwesenheit reagierte.

„Du hast das Theater gekauft?“  
Es war Sherlocks logische Schlussfolgerung und sein Gegner nickte nur, dann fuchtelte er mit dem Zepter und strahlte dabei wie ein Kind, welches gerade ein Eis bekommen hatte. Seine Stimme war genau so erheitert und kindisch, wie er sich aufführte.  
„Ich übe schon mal. Wie sehe ich aus?“  
„Pompös!“, antwortete Sherlock ganz unverstellt, denn trotz seiner Nacktheit strahlte Jim eine Würde aus, die unheimlich war.  
„Ich gefalle dir also?“, forderte Jim nun zu wissen und Holmes fühlte sich ein wenig in die Ecke gedrängt. Wieder wendete er seine übliche Taktik an, wenn er Fragen nicht beantworten wollte.  
„Was ist dein Vorschlag?“  
„Ich gefalle dir, das sehe ich. Oder was will mir dein harter Schwanz sonst sagen? Oder nein … warte ….  
Hast du den etwa immer? Was sagt denn John dazu? Also Sebastian …“  
Der Detective sprang nun ungeduldig und gereizt auf.  
„Ich verschwende hier meine Zeit.“

 

Schon wollte Holmes die Bühne verlassen, als Jim hinter ihm mit ruhigem, ernstem Ton sprach, ohne jede Eile.  
„Es ist die Langeweile. Gerade scheint es eine Wirtschaftskrise zu geben und mich rufen nur Idioten mit Kleinkram an. Es ist nicht so, dass ich das Geld brauche, aber mein brillanter Geist verkümmert ein wenig, wenn ich so unterbeschäftigt bin. Aber natürlich könnte ich mir auch wieder so eine nette Geißelsache ausdenken, bei der du durch ganz London hasten musst. Hatten wir nicht einen Heidenspaß dabei? Du und ich!  
Aber nichts ist langweiliger als Wiederholungen, deswegen habe ich mir eine kleine Zwischenbeschäftigung für uns beide überlegt, ganz ohne externe Todesfälle … Interesse?“

Jims Stimme war tief, klang so verführerisch, wie es einem Mann möglich war, ohne dabei zu flüstern. In Sherlock zitterten seine Worte nach und verstärkten wieder die heiße Strömung, die durch seinen Blutkreislauf jagte, immer auf der Suche nach einer Grenze. Rational nicht erklärbar.  
Dabei waren Moriartys Worte nichts Besonderes. Wenn Holmes etwas genau wusste, dann, wie Jim sich fühlte, wenn es keine Herausforderung gab.

Aber sie hatten doch schon ihr Spiel gehabt. Eins, bei dem John und er fast das Leben verloren hatten. Allerdings war John jetzt nicht hier und Sherlock hatte die einmalige Möglichkeit aufs Ganze zu gehen. Er musste sich gerade nicht nach einer Moral benehmen, die nie seine gewesen war und nie sein würde. Auch musste er gerade niemanden schützen und konnte Risiken eingehen, die er auch eingegangen wäre, wenn Moriarty John nicht als Geisel genommen hätte, damals im Pool.

Jim bot ihm erneut ein dreckiges Spiel an und Sherlock ahnte, dass es spannend werden könnte. Allein Moriarty wäre es möglich ihn an die Grenzen zu bringen und vielleicht auch darüber hinaus. Allerdings bezweifelte er ernsthaft, dass es nur die Langeweile war. Jim hatte mehr vor, wollte offensichtlich mehr über ihn erfahren. Doch umgekehrt war es ebenso. Und Jim wäre nicht der, der er war, wenn er das nicht wissen würde. Er kannte den Reiz, den Gegner auszuspionieren, um an die Essenzen zu kommen, um den wirklich wunden Punkt zu finden. 

 

„Ich sehe, du nimmst mir das nicht ganz ab. Du hast völlig recht, ich will noch etwas anderes, außer dem Spaß am Spiel. Nur was, Sherlock?“  
Langsam ging Sherlock nun wieder zu dem Sessel zurück. Das Angebot war einfach zu verlockend. Er brachte im Moment niemanden in Gefahr, war für niemanden verantwortlich, außer für sich selbst. Anhören würde er sich Jims Vorschlag. Hoffentlich konnte er auch Nein sagen!  
Die Aufregung zuckte wie kleine Schlangen durch seinen Körper, als er Jims Augen begegnete. Anders als erwartet, lächelte der nicht sein böses Grinsen. Diesmal sah er Sherlock nachdenklich, fast schon irgendwie entgegenkommend an, und hielt dann den Kopf ein wenig schief, als warte er auf Antwort. 

Jim jedoch hatte die Antwort schon längst gesehen. Sie bestand aus dem schnellen Heben und Senken Sherlocks Bauch. Aus der klaren Flüssigkeit, die die Spitze seiner Erektion glänzend machte. Sie bestand aus dem kaum sichtbaren Zucken der langen Finger, aus dem Blick der hellen Augen, der ihn fest hielt. Aus den harten Brustwarzen und aus der gesamten Anspannung jeglicher Muskeln in Holmes Körper.   
Genau das war Jims Absicht gewesen. Sherlocks Körper würde ihn nicht anlügen. Dass alles so eindeutig sein würde, hatte er jedoch nicht erwartet. Es überraschte ihn ein wenig und erfreute ihn. Leider löste es auch diese Empfindung in ihm aus, gegen die er wehrlos war und doch nicht ändern konnte.


	5. Chapter 5

„Ein paar kleine Schandtaten und so was. Na, du weißt schon, das ganze Spektrum der menschlichen Abgründe. Lügen, Betrug, Hass, Gier, Neid … blablabla … vielleicht mehr? Nimm es nicht so wortwörtlich, alles zur passenden Zeit. Klingt das interessant? Klingt das böse? Klingt das abscheulich für einen geachteten, guten Mann?“ In Gedanken fügte er Feuer, Schmerzen, Schmach und Mord an.  
Moriartys Stimme war ein gleichmäßiges Wispern und Sherlock musste widerwillig dessen Talent, seine Stimme auf so vielfältige Weise klingen zu lassen, bewundern. Noch erstaunter war er immer mehr über die Emotionen, die trotz aller Impertinenz in jedem Wort lagen.   
Das, was er versuchte aus seiner Sprache und seinem Denken heraus zu halten, war bei Jim in voller Pracht enthalten. Mehr als einmal fragte sich Sherlock seit dem Treffen im Schwimmbad, wie ein Mann, der so sichtbar seine Gemütsbewegungen auslebte, trotz allem so genial sein konnte. Wo war der Trick?  
Was fehlte ihm, was Moriarty hatte?   
Und der Umkehrschluss: Könnte Moriarty etwas fehlen, was er von Sherlock zu erlangen versuchte? Auf diesem Weg?

 

„Es klingt …..“  
Sherlock bohrte die Augen nun seinerseits in Moriarty, konnte jedoch zu seiner Schande nicht dessen wahre Absicht durchschauen. Ihm blieb nur die Wahl mitzumachen oder zu gehen. Selbst bei der zweiten Alternative war er nicht sicher, ob er unbeschadet hier wegkommen würde. Aber das Risiko reizte ihn schließlich erneut.  
„ … annehmbar.“  
„Ich wusste es. Übrigens, ich habe wirklich nichts dagegen Wuff-John-Wuff mitspielen zu lassen.“  
„Er hat damit nichts zu tun. Lass ihn da raus!“  
„Du willst also lieber mit mir allein sein. Fein.“  
Jim lächelte erst vielsagend, zog dann einen Schmollmund und drehte den Kopf zur Tür, hinter der Sebastian wartete.  
„Ich danke dir für dein Vertrauen. Wenn du nichts dagegen hast, habe ich mir deine Handynummer besorgt und melde mich, wenn es soweit ist. Alles muss passen, du weißt schon … Weiß und Schwarz … Gut. Böse … geil und gelangweilt und ….MORAN!“  
Brüllte Moriarty ganz unerwartet und Sherlock musste ein Zusammenzucken unterdrücken. Das war das Schwierige an Jim. Es war nicht das Teuflische in ihm, es waren nicht seine unheilvollen Absichten und auch nicht seine grausamen Taten. Es war seine verfluchte Wechselhaftigkeit gepaart mit dem Ausbruch der merkwürdigsten Emotionen, die Holmes immer unlogisch, übertrieben und sinnlos erschienen.

 

„Unser Gast möchte gehen.“  
Nun war Jims Stimme leise und weich. Er war aufgestanden, wie Sherlock auch. Beide Männer standen voreinander und sahen sich an. Jims Blick war intensiv und kroch fast zutraulich in ihn hinein, und der Consulting Detective wünschte sich plötzlich mit einer Heftigkeit, die ihn blinzeln ließ, dass dieser Mann seinen angeschwollenen Schwanz anfassen würde. Es war ein so ekelhaftes Gefühl, dass ihm wieder ein Frösteln durch den Körper lief. Seine Lust hatte nicht nachgelassen und unauffällig schluckte er, als Moran mit schweren Schritten vor der Bühne erschien. Er hatte Holmes Kleidung dabei und reichte sie ihm.  
Sein Gesicht jedoch, sah alles andere als hilfsbereit aus und Sherlock bekam den Gedanken nicht aus dem Kopf, dass irgendwas mit diesem Typen nicht stimmte.  
Aber na gut, was stimmte denn schon mit Moriarty und Konsorten? Also was stimmte nicht mit ihm selbst?  
Was war falsch mit ihm, dass er auf dieses unmoralische Angebot einging?  
Was trieb Jim dazu, ihm so ein Vorschlag zu machen? Überaus spannend!  
Schon in den kompliziertesten Gedanken zog sich Holmes an und wurde dann von Moran nach draußen begleitet.   
„Ich melde mich bei dir!“, rief ihm Jim hinterher und dabei klang er aufgeräumt und erfreut, als hätte er gerade mit einem Kumpel ein Bier getrunken.

Moran schubste Holmes unsanft aus dem Theater und sah ihn grimmig an.  
„Besorgst du es ihm regelmäßig?“, wollte Sherlock wissen. Er hatte wirklich mit sich gerungen, das zu fragen. Aber da die sexuelle Anspannung in ihm heute nicht nachzulassen schien, provozierte er eine kleine Prügelei, wie er hoffte, um die Energie los zu werden.  
Zu seiner Verblüffung grinste Sebastian nun ein Lächeln, was ihn fast schon nett erscheinen ließ. Dann zwinkerte er und schloss die Tür. Sherlock sah noch ein paar Augenblicke verständnislos die Tür an und ging dann, tief in Gedanken versunken nach Hause.

 

John saß im Dunkeln auf dem Sofa und wartete auf ihn.  
„Wo warst du?“ John klang argwöhnisch aber auch besorgt.  
„Frische Luft schnappen. Konnte nicht schlafen.“   
„Sherlock …!“, forderte John, der ihm, gut hörbar, nicht glaubte. Ein paar wenige Sekunden lang war Sherlock fast bereit seinem Freund von Moriarty und dessen Angebot zu erzählen.  
„Ich bin nur ein wenig beunruhigt, wegen Moriarty.“, gab er nun zu und es war noch nicht mal eine Lüge. John sah das offensichtlich genau so, denn nun stand er auf und kam zu ihm, wo er stand. Immer noch im Mantel neben der Tür.  
„Du … du machst doch deswegen keine Dummheiten, Sherlock, oder?  
Watsons Ton war beunruhigt, forschend und mahnend. Der Arzt kannte ihn inzwischen wohl leider besser, als er dachte und er musste sich in Acht nehmen, wenn er nichts von Jim erfahren sollte.  
„Ich denke nur, John. Wusste nicht, dass das inzwischen als Dummheit gilt?!“, erwiderte er nun empörter, als er eigentlich war. Auf nächtliche Diskussion hatte er gerade keine Lust.  
„Ja, schon gut. Es ist nur … Jim Moriarty macht mir wirklich Angst, in jeder Hinsicht. Du hast ihn erlebt. Und wenn du dich auch hin und wieder für unbesiegbar hältst, er könnte dich tatsächlich zu Fall bringen.“  
Sherlock nickte nur und gab seinem Freund insgeheim Recht.  
„Gute Nacht, John!“, sagte er dann, als John immer noch neben ihm stand. Der verstand die dezente Aufforderung und ging nach oben in sein Zimmer.  
Sherlock lag bis zum Morgengrauen wach, um dann in einen unruhigen Schlaf zu verfallen.


	6. Chapter 6

„Spielst du mit mir, Sherlock?“  
„Ich spiele nie!“  
„Du weißt nicht mal meinen Namen, stimmt‘s?“  
„Stimmt. Und er interessiert mich auch nicht. Lässt du mich jetzt weiterlesen?“  
„Aber du bist der einzige Junge, der ….“  
„ … der was …?“  
Lange Stille.  
„Vergiss es, du Arschloch!“

Sherlock sah dem kleineren Jungen mit den dunklen Haaren, die fast schwarz wirkten, hinterher. Doch, ein wenig war er wirklich verdutzt. Der Kleine war etwa zwei Jahre jünger als er und hatte ihn, trotz seiner, über alle Maßen abweisenden, ja arroganten Haltung, angesprochen.  
Dann hatte er doch tatsächlich die Frechheit besessen ihn als Arschloch zu beschimpfen, auch wenn es stimmte. Einfach unglaublich! Sherlock fuhr sich durch die dunklen Locken und merkte die Knötchen darin. Gestern sollte Mycroft mit ihm zum Frisör gehen, aber er hatte sich geweigert und war ihm dann weggelaufen. Als fast 10jähriger durfte man sich bei solchen Dingen noch widersetzen, ohne schlimmere Konsequenzen fürchten zu müssen. Na gut, er hatte es auch getan, weil Mycroft deshalb Ärger bekommen würde.

Der kleine Junge verschwand im Schulgebäude und Sherlock überlegte wirklich ein oder zwei Minuten, ob er den Namen des Jungen kannte. Nein, er kannte ihn tatsächlich nicht.  
Aber gesehen hatte er ihn schon, denn man vergaß die dunklen Augen nicht. Irgendwie so, oder so ähnlich stellte sich Sherlock ein schwarzes Loch im Weltall vor. Anziehend, unheimlich, mysteriös, allesverschlingend. Dabei reizvoll und gefährlich. Es kribbelte in seinem Bauch, als hätte er eine ganze Tüte Brausepulver auf einmal verschluckt.  
Die Begegnung ließ ein merkwürdiges Gefühl in Sherlock zurück. Ein sehr unbestimmtes. Irgendwie flau und abstoßend, gleichzeitig jedoch fesselnd, dass er sein Innerstes am liebsten nach außen gestülpt hätte, um nachzusehen, warum das so war. Natürlich mochte er diese Empfindung nicht, wäre aber trotzdem am liebsten dem dunkelhaarigen Jungen nach gelaufen und hätte ihn gefragt wie er heißt. Doch was dann?   
Er spielte wirklich nicht. Was sollte er also mit einem Freund, der auch noch zwei Jahre jünger war? Sollten sie nebeneinander sitzen und jeder würde in seinem eigenen Buch lesen?  
Wie überhaupt kam dieser Junge auf die Idee, dass er Interesse an ihm haben könnte? Sah er so aus, als wenn er Gesellschaft suchen würde?  
Und was meinte er mit der Aussage, er wäre der Einzige, der ….der was …?  
Der auch als Freak galt? Den niemand mochte? Dem alle aus dem Weg gingen? Der sonderbar war?

Denn so viel hatte Holmes beobachtet. Den kleinen Dunkelhaarigen mochte keiner. Offensichtlich hatte er keine Freunde, denn er war immer allein. Saß meist irgendwo in der Ecke und beobachtete aus seinen geheimnisvollen Augen alles um sich herum, so, wie eine Spinne im Netz sitzt und auf Opfer wartet.   
Sherlock war gern allein und durchaus selbst gewählt. Er las dann meistens, dachte nach oder beobachtete. Andere Kinder interessierten ihn dabei nie als solche. Wenn überhaupt, nahm er sie als Objekte wahr, an denen er sich hin und wieder teste.

Aber während die Mitschüler Sherlock weitestgehend in Ruhe ließen, was sicher auch an Mycroft lag, wurde der Kleine geärgert und ausgelacht. Dabei taten sich besonders die größeren und stärkeren Jungs hervor, die ihn auch hin und wieder verprügelten. Zwar war Sherlock oft tief in Gedanken, doch seine Wahrnehmung war nicht blind. Und er sah jede Prügelei auf dem Schulhof.  
Im Gegensatz zu ihm, schien der Kleine aber irgendwie die Aufmerksamkeit zu suchen, er schien unbedingt einen Freund zu wollen. Warum kam er da ausgerechnet zu ihm? Nur weil er auch allein war?  
Er war kein Freak, er wollte kein Freak sein. Er war einfach nur Sherlock und wollte tun, was er tun wollte, ohne dass ihn dabei andere Kinder mit dämlichen Fragen nervten.

Der Pausengong ertönte und Sherlock stellte erstaunt fest, dass er den Rest der Pause über den Jungen nachgedacht hatte, anstatt zu lesen.  
Als er in den Schulflur kam, sah er ihn wieder auf einem Fensterbrett sitzen. Seine dunklen Augen wirkten traurig, aber auch hypnotisch und fast bösartig.  
„Hör zu …“ Sherlock suchte sein Glück im Angriff, um dieses Gefühl loszubekommen, was ihn in den letzten Minuten doch tatsächlich in eine mitfühlende Traurigkeit gestürzt hatte.  
„… nett, dass du mit mir befreundet sein willst, aber ich suche keinen Freund. Ich bin gern allein. Nichts für ungut. Es ist nicht persönlich.“

 

Er ließ ihn nicht antworten, sondern lief weiter und rannte schließlich sogar, weil er glaubte, brennende Blitze bohrten sich in sein Rückgrat. An der Klassentür drehte er sich doch nochmal um. Der Junge war weg und trotzdem fühlte er sich noch von dessen schwarzen Augen verfolgt.   
Nächtelang träumte er davon und wachte schweißgebadet auf.   
Irgendwann hatte er ihn aber vergessen.


	7. Chapter 7

Sherlocks Handy kündigte piepend eine SMS an, als er gerade auf einem zähen Stück Fleisch herum kaute. John hatte mal wieder gekocht. Erst wollte sich der Detective weigern etwas zu essen, aber dann dachte er, dass seine merkwürdige Laune weniger auffallen würde, wenn er Watson den Gefallen täte.

Schon seit Tagen war Holmes gereizt, gedanklich abwesend und sehr ungeduldig. Erst wollte er es sich nicht eingestehen, schob es auf die Langeweile und auf Johns langen Atem, was dessen Kochabsichten anging. Aber er konnte es einfach nicht weiter ignorieren. Sherlock sehnte sich aus tiefster Seele nach Jims Startschuss. Er wollte sich endlich mit seinem Widersacher messen, ihn zu Boden zwingen, ihn besiegen, und …  
Nein, so weit war er dann doch noch nicht.

„Man kann es kauen.“, murmelte er nun mit vollem Mund auf Johns Nachfrage und schluckte einen Batzen unverwüstliches Rindfleisch hinunter, spülte dann mit viel Wasser nach.  
John sah ihn skeptisch an. Auch sein Freund war die letzten Tage seltsam. Er beobachtete ihn häufig, was es Sherlock nicht einfacher machte, seiner inneren Angespanntheit Herr zu werden. Natürlich hatte John auch nachgefragt. Nach drei, vier ausweichenden, sarkastischen Antworten, hatte er es jedoch aufgegeben.  
„Es ist nichts, John! Mach nicht aus allen Sachen ein Problem!“, war Sherlocks letzte Ansage an seinen Freund gewesen und der war gekränkt „an die frische Luft“ gegangen.

Nun war eine SMS reingekommen und Sherlock platzte bald vor Ungeduld. John sah ihn aus eben diesem Grund an, weil er wusste, dass sein Freund eigentlich sofort nachgeschaut hätte.  
„Der Telefonanbieter will mir unbedingt einen neuen Vertrag aufschwatzen.“, beantwortete Sherlock die unausgesprochene Frage Watsons. Mühsam stopft er sich den Rest des Essens in den Mund und lächelte John dann ein bisschen gequält an, bevor er sagte:  
„Möchtest du nicht erst einmal eine Pause machen? Ich fand, das chinesische Essen vom „Bambus“ auch nicht so übel.“ Damit wollte er John nicht ärgern, es war nur seine Meinung und John sollte das eigentlich wissen.  
Trotzdem sah er ihn pikiert an, zog eine Schnute und räumte den Tisch ab.  
„Ja. Ich habe verstanden. Morgen darfst du bestellen. Aber ich …“  
„Ich muss noch mal weg.“ Sagte Sherlock schnell und ergriff die Chance, als John ihm den Rücken zukehrte.  
„Wohin?“, hörte er ihn noch, doch war er schon weit genug die Treppe unten, um nicht mehr antworten zu müssen. Ja, andere Menschen hätten sich schlecht gefühlt, wenn sie ihren Freund so behandelt hätten. Sherlock dachte schon gar nicht mehr daran, als er hektisch nach seinem Handy griff, um endlich den Text zu lesen.  
„22 Uhr. Du weißt wo.“  
Eine Unterschrift gab es nicht, aber der Detective wusste auch so, von wem die Nachricht war und wo sich Jim mit ihm treffen wollte.  
Jetzt hatte er also noch ein paar Stunden, die er ungeduldig durch London laufend verbrachte.

Pünktlich 22 Uhr stieß er die Tür des alten Theaters auf. Weder war er überrascht, dass ihn Jim hier her bat, noch war er enttäuscht. Es würde sowieso nicht der Ort sein, der interessant wäre.  
Sebastian erwartete ihn schon und führte ihn wortlos und griesgrämig zur Bühne.   
Jim Moriarty war diesmal angezogen und Sherlock bedauerte das so plötzlich, dass er selbst erstaunt über diese absurde Regung war. Sein Lieblingsfeind trug einen anthrazitfarbenen, maßgeschneiderten Anzug, vermutlich Designerware, sehr edel und höchstwahrscheinlich hölleteuer. Doch er stand ihm ausgezeichnet, musste Holmes anerkennen.  
„Sherlock! Ich rufe, du kommst. So soll es sein.“, ätzte Jim liebevoll von der Bühne und deutete auf den leeren Sessel zu seiner Linken.  
„Kleine Besprechung, dann zeige ich dir etwas Interessantes. Sebastian, kümmere dich um den Eingang!“

Sein Herz, was gar nicht da sein sollte, klopfte in einem unnatürlichen Rhythmus als er auf die Bühne ging. Die Aufregung darüber, was Jim ihm anbot, nahm ihm ein wenig die Luft. Wie weit könnte er gehen? Was war möglich?  
„Ich nehme an, keiner weiß, dass du hier bist. Mit mir?“  
Die Frage sprach Jim sehr merkwürdig aus und Sherlock kam nicht dahinter, wieso das so war.  
„Nein. Niemand.“  
„Vielleicht solltest du dir ein paar Tage Urlaub nehmen. Sag Johnny du bist in Dublin. Belüge ihn, dann hast du schon mal deinen ersten Zug getan.  
Denn du willst doch wissen, warum ich ausgerechnet hinter dir her bin und was ich wirklich von dir will.“  
„Interessiert mich das denn?“  
„Oh ja, ich denke schon. Aber eventuell könnte dich auch der Weg dahin begeistern, Sherlock ….“  
„Warum sollte mich irgendetwas locken, was mit dir zu tun hat? Außer natürlich dich zu vernichten.“ Sherlocks Gesicht zeigte keine besondere Absicht, war überheblich und gefühllos, wie seine Augen. Nur die schlanken Finger in seiner Manteltasche bewegten sich leicht unruhig.  
„Weil du vorher den Spaß bis zum Ende auskosten willst, denn du weißt, so schnell wirst du keinen Gegner finden, der deiner würdig ist.“  
„Wenn ich nicht mitspiele?“, Sherlock sprach das letzte Wort ziemlich verächtlich aus.  
„Dann ist es schneller zu Ende, als du glaubst. Auf eine sehr unbefriedigende Weise.“  
Jim bohrte nun seinen schwarzen Blick bedrohlich in Holmes Augen, der jedoch zuckte mit keiner Wimper.

Es war ein überaus apartes Angebot und dabei kannte er Jims Pläne noch gar nicht. Allein schon, dass er mit ihm hier saß und niemand, nicht mal John davon wusste, war schon ein schlimmer Verstoß gegen jegliche Verantwortung und Moral. Aber wer war Sherlock schon, um sich um so etwas ernsthaft zu kümmern. Er tat all die anständigen, moralischen Sachen doch nur für John, hin und wieder, weil er ihn besänftigen wollte. Zu sehr hatte er sich an ihn gewöhnt und schätzte seine Anwesenheit und sein Wohlwollen in einem gewissen Rahmen.  
Aber Jim Moriarty … er war wie ein Feuer, was immer und verzehrend in Sherlock brannte. Das Feuer, welches höchstens mal ein wenig Sauerstoff bekam, wenn sie auf Verbrecherjagd waren.   
Das Feuer, welches er sonst gut unter Verschluss hielt, um nicht allzu sehr aufzufallen.

„Wie sind deine Pläne?“  
Holmes Stimme klang leider nicht mehr ganz so gelassen und unberührt, wie er beabsichtigt hatte und Jim merkte es natürlich. Ein Lächeln ließ sein Gesicht erstrahlen.   
So überaus gefährlich und niederträchtig dieser Mann ernst aussah, so reizend, hübsch und ein bisschen verlegen wie ein Mädchen war sein Lächeln. Diese offensichtliche Bipolarität irritierte Sherlock für ein paar Momente. Doch niemals würde er den Fehler machen, es als typische, psychische Krankheit abzutun.

„Weißt du, ich habe viel mehr Möglichkeiten, um mich auszutoben. Ich handle und du kannst immer nur reagieren. Du bist doch neugierig auf meine Welt. Die Welt, wo kein Watson entrüstet die Augenbraue hebt, wenn du Tee verschüttest und dabei fluchst?“  
Erst jetzt fiel Sherlock auf, dass Jim noch gar nicht ausgerastet war. Sonst hatte er immer relativ schnell emotional reagiert. Vielleicht hätte ich nackt kommen sollen, dachte Holmes zynisch, belog sich damit aber nur selbst, denn es war leider kein Witz, den er sich selbst erzählte.  
Jims Ton war recht gleichmütig und fast schon distanziert. Sein Interesse schien nicht vollkommen anwesend zu sein und Sherlock bedauerte das irgendwie.

„Du willst mir also tatsächlich einen all inclusive Urlaub in deiner Welt gönnen, sozusagen im Moriartyschen Vergnügungspark? Mit allem drum und dran?“  
„Richtig. Ich werde dir helfen mich zu verstehen. Um es dir schmackhafter zu machen, habe ich ein erstes Highlight für dich. Das Auto wartete auf der Straße. Ich werde dir etwas zeigen.“  
Sherlock bewegte sich nicht, schien zu zögernd und sah seinen Todfeind ergründend an.

Jim hatte schon sehr gut verstanden. Er war aufgestanden, hatte Daumen und Zeigefinger links und rechts am Kinn liegen und sah Sherlock auf eine unnachahmliche Art an. Er wirkte nachdenklich, zornig, überheblich und auch so traurig, alles gleichzeitig.  
„Du willst doch wissen, was du verpasst.“, beantwortete Jim ihm seine unausgesprochene Frage.  
„Was springt für dich dabei raus? Du möchtest danach doch nicht etwa von mir eingeladen werden, oder Jim?“  
„Nein, natürlich nicht, Absurd! Die Belohnung meiner ehrlichen Antwort bekommst du aber nur, wenn du begeistert bist. Keine Angst, weder du noch dein geliebter Wuffwuff werden dabei sterben. Das verspreche ich dir. Dass du mir vertrauen kannst, habe ich hoffentlich bei dieser Geiselsache bewiesen. Fast alle sind mit dem Leben davon gekommen. Na gut, die alte Frau war ein …“  
„Und vor allem später, als du John entführt hast!“  
„Ja, ja! Nun sei nicht so detailverliebt!“  
Jetzt lachte Jim ein fröhliches Lachen, doch mit einem so gemeinem Unterton, dass Stromstöße durch Holmes Körper liefen, die sich in seinem Lustzentrum sammelten.


	8. Chapter 8

Sherlock wusste genau, dass er nicht tun sollte, was er nun tat. Nämlich Jim zu seinem Auto folgen.  
Er überblickte, wie falsch, egoistisch und amoralisch alles war. Holmes ahnte, dass er damit etwas ins Rollen brachte, was er vielleicht nicht aufhalten konnte. Aber würde er diese Chance noch jemals bekommen? Würde er noch einmal im Leben einen Mann wie Jim treffen, der ihm widerstehen und vielleicht auch überstehen könnte? Einen Mann, der ihm ebenbürtig war? Einen anderen Menschen, er ihm in gewisser Hinsicht ähnlich war, der ihn verstehen konnte? Eine Person, von der er sich gleichzeitig so angezogen und abgestoßen fühlte, dass ihm immer wieder dieser Vergleich in den Kopf kam, sich selbst zu befriedigen und dabei vor Ekel zu übergeben?

Moran fuhr sie durch das nächtliche London und Sherlock nahm wieder den Duft Jims Rasierwasser wahr, der stumm neben ihm saß und geradeaus sah.  
Mit einem harten Schlucken verbot sich Sherlock gewisse Regungen und sah zum Fenster hinaus. Er kannte die Gegend, in die sie nun fuhren. Es war Hampstead Heath, ein Villenviertel, in dem auch Mycroft Holmes eine Villa besaß.   
„Mycroft?“, fragte Sherlock mit dunkler Stimme und sah Moriarty nicht an.  
„Du wirst erstaunt sein, was du zu sehen bekommst.“, flüsterte Jim gedämpft, mit einem aufgeregten, kindlichen Tonfall. Er wusste genau, wie er die Spannung steigern konnte. Das bemerkte auch Sherlock, denn die weiche Stimme seines Erzfeindes, die wie warmer Sommerregen klang, hinterließ ein Sehnen in seinem Körper, dem er kaum entgehen konnte. Zum Glück hatte er die Beine schon übereinander geschlagen. Jede Bewegung hätte Jims Blick auf ihn gelenkt und so saß Sherlock stocksteif neben ihm und versuchte verzweifelt seine aufkommende Lust zu unterdrücken.  
Ja, das war wohl der Fluch seines selbst aufgelegten Zölibates. In den unpassendsten Momenten meldete sich sein sexuelles Begehren. In letzter Zeit leider häufig, vor allem, wenn sein Geist aufgewühlt und überstimuliert war. Das war er dummerweise immer, wenn er es mit Jim und seinen Intrigen zu tun hatte.

Was würde er bei Mycroft zu sehen bekommen? Wollte er wirklich wissen, was sein Bruder trieb? Eigentlich könnte er es auch so erfahren. Er müsste dazu nur öfter mit ihm reden, ihn anschauen, seine Kleidung und andere Dinge nach Indizien absuchen. Doch außer, wenn er Mycroft mal wieder eine reinwürgen musste, um ihn auf Abstand zu halten, vermied er das sehr bewusst. Es war in etwa vergleichbar, als wenn ihm seine Mutter erzählt hätte, wie der Sex mit ihrem Butler gewesen war. Diesen Anblick hatte Sherlock wohl immer noch nicht verdaut, und würde das wohl auch nie, wie er in diesem Moment feststellte.  
Unvermittelt seufzte er leise.  
„Schlechte Erinnerungen?“, kam sofort die Frage aus Jims Ecke.  
„Das kann man so sagen.“  
Da Sherlock Jim nicht ansah, nahm er auch nicht dessen teuflisches Grinsen wahr, was in einem überaus bekümmerten Niederschlagen der Augen endete.

 

Moran hielt tatsächlich in einer Nebenstraße vor einer protzigen Villa, ein direktes Nachbargebäude zu Mycrofts Haus. Dazwischen lag ein ganze Menge Garten, standen Bäume und Büsche. Wie selbstverständlich ging Jim nun zu dieser Villa und Sherlock und Sebastian folgten ihm wortlos.  
Mit einer passenden Karte öffnete er das Sicherheitstor.  
„Die Bewohner sind gerade im Urlaub.“, erläuterte Jim gut gelaunt. Auf Holmes skeptischen Blick, zwinkerte er aber und lächelte wieder dieses einnehmende Lächeln.  
„Keine Angst, sie leben noch und dürfen morgen in ihr Haus zurück. Du hast sie doch nicht etwa …?“  
Gespielt vorwurfsvoll sah er seinen Handlanger an. Moran schüttelte missmutig den Kopf.  
„Siehst du, alles gut! Tritt ein! Du wartest draußen!“, befahl er mit schneidender Stimme dem großen, blonden Mann. Der verzog zwar eigensinnig das Gesicht, widersprach aber nicht.

Moriarty ging zielstrebig vorweg, in das Obergeschoß. Es war nicht wirklich dunkel im Haus. Eine Art schwache Dauerbeleuchtung war an strategischen Stellen, wie an einigen Treppen angebracht.  
Holmes betrat ein Zimmer, vermutlich eines der Gästezimmer, in dem ein Yukon-Spektiv am Fenster stand.  
Bis in jede Zelle fühlte er nun die Anspannung. Dabei interessierte ihn nicht mal unbedingt, was Mycroft trieb. Es war eher der Umstand, dass er etwas Verbotenes tat und John nicht hinter ihm stand, um ihm warnend auf die Schulter zu tippen und den Kopf zu schütteln. Hier war nur Moriarty, der auf das Fernrohr zeigte und ihn aufforderte.  
„Sieh hindurch. Ich habe es schon gesehen. Es ist ziemlich ….“  
Er verzog angewidert das Gesicht, strahlte danach aber wieder, als hätte er gerade im Lotto gewonnen. Wieder auf diese eigenartige Weise von Moriartys Widersprüchlichkeit abgelenkt, trat Sherlock näher an das Instrument und sah hindurch.  
Es war perfekt eingestellt, auf Mycrofts Schlafzimmer. 

Obwohl der Detective auf so einiges vorbereitet war, verschlug es ihm nun doch die Sprache, als er sah, dass in Mycrofts Haus offensichtlich eine kleine Orgie veranstaltet wurde, die ausschließlich mit Männern vonstattenging. Sein Bruder war mittendrin und wurde gerade von einem behaarten Typen penetriert, während er einen anderen Schwanz im Mund hatte.  
„ … widerlich?“, fragte Jim nun freundlich und voller Anteilnahme nach, als er Sherlocks Blick sah, der einfach wegschauen musste. Es gab also tatsächlich noch eine Steigerung zu der Erinnerung an seine Mutter und den Butler.

Jim Moriarty war nah an ihn heran getreten, musterte ihn dabei durchdringend ohne Zurückhaltung und hielt offensichtlich ebenso wenig etwas von der Individualdistanz wie der Mann vor ihm. Sherlock tat das oft selbst so und trotzdem war es ihm nun unangenehm. Er nahm Jims Atem an seinem Gesicht wahr und dachte wieder einmal, welches Glück es doch war, dass sein Feind menschlich war. Dann könnte er ihn umbringen, irgendwann. Nicht heute, nicht jetzt. Er hatte sich auf das Spiel eingelassen und selbst ein Mann wie Sherlock stand zu seinem Wort. Meistens zumindest.

„Darf ich dich kosten?“, hörte er nun die leise Frage seines Widersachers, die fast schüchtern klang, und war in der Tat verblüfft.  
So sah er ihn mit gerunzelten Brauen fragend und misstrauisch an. Jims Augen waren in dem, sowieso schon dunklen Raum, noch schwärzer. Unheimlich und brennend.   
Aber nicht für Sherlock. Nach dem ersten Schock hatte er eine entsprechende, bissige Antwort parat. Die jedoch, blieb ihm im Hals stecken, als er Jims Lippen unvermittelt auf seinem Mund fühlte.  
Sherlocks Körperdisziplin war so gut, dass er nicht zurückwich, nicht erschrak oder zusammenzuckte. In seinem Kopf aber, rauschte plötzlich alles durcheinander. Alles was er über Jim zu wissen glaubte, fiel zusammen. Natürlich küsste er diesen Mann nicht zurück, obwohl dessen Lippen weich und seine Berührung überaus zart und fast schon liebevoll waren. Der Kuss und das, was er vielleicht aussagen sollte, brachte Holmes auf eine nachhaltige Weise durcheinander.  
Als Jim den Kuss, der nie erwidert wurde, beendete, hatte er die Augen geschlossen und ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, welches eine überaus verrückte Versonnenheit widerspiegelte. Endlich sah er seinen Widersacher auf eine so naiv verwunderte und einfühlsame Weise an, dass Holmes unweigerlich das verdammte Herz in seiner Brust spürte.

„Es war dein erster Kuss.“, stellte Moriarty mit sanfter Stimme fest. Es hätte romantisch sein können, in dieser Dunkelheit, die beide Männer umarmte, versteckte und schützte. Sie hätte heilen können, hätte erfahren lassen können, hätte schenken können. Einer der Männer hatte aber kein Herz.

 

„Du bist verrückt!“, presste er schließlich hervor und stieß Jim von sich weg. Endlich war er dem Chaos im Kopf Herr geworden und hatte seine Kontrolle wiedergefunden.  
„Neiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!“, kicherte Jim. „Wie kommt du denn darauf?“ Jeglicher herzlicher Ausdruck war aus Moriartys Gesicht gewichen. Nun sah er wieder teuflisch aus, und doch bekam Sherlock den Eindruck, dass Jim, trotz seines normalen Wahnsinns beleidigt war.  
„Mycroft ist ein Ekel, und? Das weiß ich schon lange.“ Auf die körperliche Annäherung ging Holmes mit keinem Wort ein. Lieber versuchte er eine sachliche Ebene zu erreichen, um sein Verlangen, was in ihm empor kroch, zu unterdrücken.

„Es gibt selbstverständlich Fotos. Du bekommst sie per Mail. Du wirst sie an die Zeitungen schicken. Klatschblätter usw. … du weißt schon …!“  
Jim wedelte nachlässig mit einer Hand und das Grinsen schien von einem zum anderen Ohr zu gehen. Die dunklen Augen lächelten keine Sekunde dabei.  
„Ich soll ihn diffamieren?“  
„Oh ja. Du kannst auch sagen, du rächst dich? Klingt irgendwie heroischer und auch logischer, wenn du mich fragst.“  
Sherlock schluckte tatsächlich hart und bemerkte nicht, wie forschend er gemustert wurde. Auf was hatte er sich da eingelassen?  
„Er wird den Skandal schon überstehen.“ Jim klang großzügig, als hätte er darüber zu entscheiden und das dachte er vermutlich sogar.   
„Und wenn ich nicht …“  
Weiter kam Sherlock nicht, denn Jim drehte sich einfach herum und ging. Er blieb nicht stehen, sondern verließ das Haus, zusammen mit Sebastian der auf ihn gewartet hatte.  
Holmes stand völlig verdattert allein in der Villa und wusste nicht genau, was das nun zu bedeuten hatte. Damit, dass Jim sensibel wie ein Mädchen war, hatte er nicht gerechnet.

 

*******

 

„Hose runter!“, befahl Moriarty mir klarer Stimme, die keinen Widerspruch zuließ, und ließ Sebastian keine Sekunde aus seinem Blick. Er sah genau dessen Flackern, dessen Angst und auch die Auflehnung. Dafür mochte er Moran. Er war nicht nur ein willenloser Sklave, sondern auch ein zielsicherer, selbstständiger Mann. Auf ihn konnte er sich verlassen, wenn es darauf ankam.  
Die Hose fiel und Jim schmunzelte, denn was er nun tun würde, machte Moran mehr Angst, als wenn er ihn foltern würde. Der große, blonde Mann trug nie Unterwäsche. Nicht mal der Teufel, der sich nun vor ihm auf die Knie fallen ließ, wusste warum das so war.  
Sein dickes Glied hing schlaff zwischen den Büscheln rötlichblonder Löckchen herab. Jim wusste genau wie der große Schwanz aussah. Er hatte ein photographisches Gedächtnis, aber das war nicht alles. Er erinnerte sich auch an jeden Geschmack und Geruch, könnte darüber hinaus alles zuordnen und benennen.

Moriarty legte seine Hände links und rechts auf die kräftigen Oberschenkel, die kühl und nackt unter seinen warmen Händen waren.  
„Entspann dich, ich bin’s nur!“, flüsterte er mit zuckersüßer Stimme, bevor er den schlaffen Schwanz in den Mund nahm. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er das tat und trotzdem hatte Moran immer noch Angst. Jim konnte das verstehen und es machte auch irgendwo den Reiz aus. Sebastian war nicht schwul, doch sein Körper hatte einem mechanischen Reiz nichts entgegen zu setzen, ebenso wenig sein Verstand, der nicht wagte Moriarty zu widersprechen.   
Widerstehen konnte er auch nicht, denn Jim tat das, was er tat, auf eine so gewinnende Art, wie es sein Lächeln sein konnte, wenn es von Herzen kam.

Gegen seinen Willen wurde Morans Schwanz in Jims Mund hart und prall. Der mächtigste Verbrecher der Welt zu seinen Füßen machte ihn so scharf, wie es keine Frau vermocht hätte. Er würde für Jim Moriarty sterben, dachte er immer. Doch wenn es wirklich mal so weit sein würde, dann hätte er nicht vergessen, dass ihm Jims Herz nie gehörte.   
Er hasste Sherlock Holmes aus tiefster Seele.  
Ein Keuchen riss sich los, gefolgt von einem heftigen Zittern, als Jim die Zunge um die Spitze kreisen ließ, um gleich daran zu saugen.  
Mühsam verbiss sich Moran ein „oh mein Gott!“. Jim mochte es nicht, wenn er sprach. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und war hoch konzentriert. Sebastian wusste genau, an wen er dachte. Ein kleines Blutrinnsal suchte sich seinen Weg über das kantige Kinn, als er sich auf die Unterlippe biss, um so still wie möglich zu sein.

„Jetzt!“, forderte Moriarty irgendwann mit dunkler Stimme, die dennoch weich wie Samt klang und Sebastian entlud sein Sperma unter Zucken und heißerem Stöhnen. Der Consulting Criminal gönnte ihm nicht seinen Mund dabei und so spritzte und tropfte der weiße, klebrige Saft nur unbestimmt von seinem zuckenden Schwanz auf den Boden.

Moriarty sah mit halb geschlossenen Augen und feucht, glänzenden Lippen zu. Er sah traurig aus, wieder einmal, und Moran hasste es ihn so zu sehen. Wegen ihm! Wie konnte man Jim nicht lieben? Dafür musste man nicht schwul sein. Liebe hatte doch nichts mit dem Geschlecht zu tun. Liebe hatte doch nur eine Bedeutung, wenn etwas tief im Inneren berührt wurde.  
Jim Moriarty hatte Sebastian berührt. Aber Moran dachte auch nicht in Kategorien wie gut und böse.  
Sebastian war ein guter Schütze mit einem eisenharten Körper und Willen.   
Und Jim hatte Macht über Sebastian Moran.


	9. Chapter 9

Er fiel auf die Knie, die sofort weh taten. Die Abschürfungen vom letzten Mal waren noch nicht verheilt.  
„Seht euch den kleinen Jimmy an, der fängt sicher gleich an zu weinen!“, pöbelte der dicke Barry und schubste grob an ihm herum. Seine zwei Freunde, Fred und Carl lachten, wagten aber nicht Jim auch zu treten.

Jim verzog den Mund und blieb knien. Er wusste genau, wenn er aufstand, würden sie weiter an ihm herum stoßen, bis er wieder unten lag. Aber er weinte nicht. Dafür biss er sich im Mund seine Wangen von innen auf, dass er das pure Blut hinunter schluckte. Die Wut in ihm war unerträglich, das Wissen darüber, nicht gegen die drei Jungs anzukommen, war aber stärker. So blieb er still, sah sie nicht an, blieb knien. Sie würden bald das Interesse an ihm verlieren, so war es immer. Diesmal auch.  
„Bis zum nächsten Mal, Blödmann.“, trat Barry noch einmal nach ihm, dann befahl er seiner Bande zu gehen.

Noch ein paar Minuten blieb James Moriarty knien, schluckte blutige Wut und seinen Stolz, dann stand er auf. Seine glühenden, schwarzen Augen spießten Barry von hinten auf. Eine unsichere Kopfbewegung des Jungen nach hinten, sagte Jim, dass er es merkte. Irgendwann sterbt ihr dafür, schwor er sich, nicht zum ersten Mal und auch nicht zum letzten Mal.  
Dann tat er das, was er immer tat, um sich zu beruhigen.  
2458 x 6986 =17171588

Jim rechnete, hasste und sehnte sich nach einem Freund. Nach einem Jungen, der ihn verstehen konnte. Der ihn nicht wie ein Ungeheuer behandelte, nur weil er rechnen konnte. Einem Freund, der ihn nicht verachtete, weil er war, was er war. Einem Menschen, der keine Angst vor ihm hatte, einer Person, die seinem Blick standhalten konnte. Jemand, der ihn nicht mit Gewöhnlichkeit langweilte.

 

Sherlock hatte offensichtlich nichts von dem mitbekommen, was geschehen war. Er las seelenruhig in seinem Buch und saß auf dem kleinen Hügel, so wie immer. Jims Augen suchten nach ihm, immer noch. Wieder.   
Dabei hatte er sich erst vorgestern eine Abfuhr von ihm geholt. Monatelang hatte er darüber nachgedacht Sherlock Holmes anzusprechen. Vorgestern hatte er endlich den Mut gefunden.  
Jims Herz war schwer verletzt. So merkwürdig und abstoßend er auch hin und wieder sein konnte, so tief und leidenschaftlich fühlte er. Im Gegensatz zu Holmes, der augenscheinlich gar nicht fühlte. Fast beneidete er ihn dafür. Doch für James Moriarty war das eine Unmöglichkeit, nicht zu empfinden. Immer und überall fühlte er, allesverschlingend und extrem. Der Hass auf Barry und seine Freunde ließen ihn zittern, brachten ihn dazu sich selbst zu verletzen. Seine Sehnsucht nach einem Freund ließ ihn nachts nicht schlafen. Sie ließ ihn träumen, sie ließ ihn weinen. Nacht für Nacht. Bis seine Mutter ins Zimmer kam, um ihn mit ihrer Liebe ein weiteres Mal zu erdrücken.  
Sie presste den kleinen Jim an ihr Herz, streichelte und küsste ihn. Versprach ihm, dass eines Tages alles gut werden würde und dass auch er einen Freund finden würde, der jedes Abenteuer mit ihm bestehen würde. Sie sprach noch in so kindischen Kategorien, doch Jim dachte schon längst nicht mehr so.  
Allerdings hütete er sich sehr, seine Mutter darüber aufzuklären.

Aber letztlich wollte sie nur das Beste für ihn. Sie wollte, dass ihr kleiner Jimmy nicht mehr einsam war, dass er eine verwandte Seele fand. Denn so viel wusste Mrs. Moriarty, Jim war ein besonderes Kind und verdiente einen besonderen Freund. Warum hatte ihn sein Vater nicht mitgenommen, wie seine beiden Brüder? Alles wäre vielleicht einfacher, wenn er nicht die Anforderungen seiner Mutter zu erfüllen hätte.

 

Ein paar Schritte lief Jim auf den lesenden Sherlock zu und sah ihn an. Warum wirkten seine Blicke bei ihm nicht? Oder taten sie es und er reagierte absichtlich nicht darauf?   
Warum er sich gerade Sherlock Holmes herausgesucht hatte, hätte Jim nicht sagen können. Vielleicht lag es wirklich daran, dass auch der blasse, große Junge immer allein war. Vielleicht aber nicht. Denn Jims schweres Herz fühlte sich in seiner Nähe nicht ganz so schwer an. Er musste ihn nur ansehen, den hübsch geschwungenen Mund betrachten, musste die funkelnden, intelligenten Augen nur aus der Ferne sehen, schon hüpfte sein Herz und das Lächeln, was seine Mutter immer liebevoll als „Mädchenfängerlächeln“ bezeichnete, ließ Jims Gesicht erstrahlen, so dass selbst seine durchdringenden Augen weich erschienen.

Sherlock Holmes sah nicht hoch und der Pausengong unterbrach Jims Konzentration. Nein, noch einmal wollte er sich nicht der Schmach der Abweisung aussetzen. Diesen Jungen würde er nicht wieder ansprechen, aber beobachten. Und eines Tages … ja, eines Tages war Sherlock vielleicht bereit sein Freund zu sein. Er musste nur warten, Geduld haben. Sagte seine Mutter nicht immer: Gut Ding will Weile haben? Hatte sie recht?


	10. Chapter 10

John schlief zum Glück, als Sherlock nach Hause kam. Fast die ganze Nacht blieb er wach, sah sich die Emails mit den Bildern an, die Jim ihm geschickt hatte, wie er es versprochen hatte. Es war, dezent gesagt, geschmacklos, was er darauf sah. Dabei lag es noch nicht mal an Mycroft, sondern an dem männlichen Rest, bei dem sich unweigerlich der Brechreiz einstellte. Ein oder zwei Fotos davon sollte er an die Zeitungen schicken. Sherlock wusste genau, dass es nur der Anfang war, etwas harmloses, was Moriarty von ihm verlangte.

Gut, Mycroft war sein Bruder, aber dafür konnte Sherlock ja nichts. Er wählte zwei Fotos aus, auf denen man seinen älteren Bruder, in relativ unverfänglicher Pose, nicht besonders gut erkennen konnte. Die schickte er an ein paar Klatschzeitungen und hoffte, dass sie auch nur darüber spekulieren würden, ob das wirklich Mycroft Holmes war. Spätestens einen Tag nach der Veröffentlichung würde Mycroft sowieso dafür sorgen, dass die Fotos verschwanden und vermutlich der Verlag pleiteging, nachdem er sich öffentlich entschuldigen musste.

Sherlock grinste unwillkürlich und fühlte sich besser, als er geglaubt hatte. Er hatte etwas ganz und gar Schäbiges getan und wartete, dass sein Gewissen sich meldete, obwohl er doch wusste, dass es da nichts gab, was sich gegen den Verrat an seinem Bruder stellen würde.  
Eigentlich müsste er geschockt sein, über die Konsequenzen die alles haben konnte, doch löste dieser Gedanke nichts als eine kribblige Erregung und zufriedene Genugtuung in Holmes aus.  
Mycroft würde das überleben und nicht herausfinden, woher die Fotos stammten. So viel intelligente Vorkehrung traute er Moriarty zu. Sorgsam löschte er selbst seine Spuren im Internet, samt Email-Account, den er gerade angelegt hatte und verließ den Anonymus-Server.

 

Die Freude über den Spaß, den er gerade bei der Verleumdung seines Bruders hatte, kämpfte mit der Überlegung, wie er John beibringen sollte, dass er nach Dublin musste, ohne ihn mitzunehmen oder zu sagen was er da tat. John Watson kannte ihn leider schon viel zu gut, als das eine oberflächliche Ausrede reichen würde. Aber Sherlock wusste genau, wie er ihn anpacken musste, und das würde er notfalls tun. Wenn Holmes dieses Gefühl näher betrachten würde, dann hätte er es als ungut bezeichnen müssen. So schob er es aber wieder schnell weg, wie immer.  
Dafür überraschte ihn etwas anderes. Sein Schwanz wurde schon wieder steif und hart. Die Erregung, die ihn sonst nie so hartnäckig verfolgte, tat fast weh und verlangte geradezu vehement, dass er sich darum kümmern sollte. 

Ein einziger Gedanken, an Jim, der eingeschnappt wie ein kleines Mädchen davon gelaufen war, hatte seine Lust ausgelöst.  
Vermutlich war Jim psychiatrisch auffällig, keine Frage. Er war gefährlich und bösartig, auch keine Frage. Und trotzdem lernte ihn Sherlock nun von einer Seite kennen, die er noch nicht kannte. Es war spannend aber es verwirrte ihn mitunter auch zutiefst. Hatte er vorher schon Schwierigkeiten ihn einzuschätzen und vorherzusehen, was er tat, so war es ihm nun fast unmöglich. Diese Zurschaustellung von Gefühlen war ja unerträglicher als bei John. John versuchte wenigstens Rücksicht zu nehmen. Jim tat das nicht. Er ließ Sherlock all das spüren, was er fühlte. Erbarmungslos und eindringlich.

Holmes Gedanken endeten bei dem unvermuteten Kuss und in seinem Kopf bildete sich ein leeres Loch, so wenig verstand er, was ihm Jim damit sagen wollte. War es eine Dominanzgeste, ein Zeichen seiner Macht über ihn? War es nur eine Spielerei, eine Laune von ihm? Ein Scherz? Eine Herausforderung? WAS? WAS NUR?!  
Oder war es etwas ganz anderes?

 

Ohne es zu merken, hatte Sherlock seine Hose geöffnet und seinen warmen, angeschwollenen Schwanz umfasst. Er rieb ihn, nur ein wenig, sagt er sich. Das sagte er sich lange und konnte doch nicht mehr damit aufhören. Zu intensiv war die Erinnerung an Jims nackten Körper, an dessen weiche Lippen, an seinen Duft und an seine Nähe. Zu deutlich fühlte Sherlock diesen dunklen Reiz, diese enigmatische Verlockung, die von Moriarty ausging und zu gierig war er nach den finsteren Erfahrungen, die ihm Jim versprach, wenn er ihn in seine Seele schauen ließ. Und ja, er gab es nicht gern zu, aber die Befriedigung, die er bei der Diffamierung Mycrofts hatte, trug auch zu seiner Erregung bei.

Sein Verstand explodierte Millisekunden vor seinem Schwanz. Sherlock keuchte hart und tief, als sich der Samen über seine Hand ergoss. Fasziniert und mit glasigen Augen sah er zu, wie die weiße Flüssigkeit seine Hand und seine Hose beschmutze. Gleich darauf war ihm übel, so sehr ekelte er sich plötzlich vor sich selbst und seinen Gedanken an Jim. Und doch war es so erregend und lustvoll. Das Zucken seines Körpers war nicht zu unterdrücken, ebenso wenig sein Stöhnen.  
Es war genau so, wie er es sich immer vorgestellt hat. So, wie es war, in Jims Gegenwart.  
Ambivalent und Rätselhaft.  
Und wenn Jim Moriarty gar kein psychisch Kranker war? Wenn er nur das war, was jeder gern sein würde? Ganz, komplett und vollkommen? Der perfekte Mensch, mit all der Macht, die ihm zur Verfügung stand?  
Ein absurder Gedanke. Doch Sherlock schlief schließlich damit ein.

 

****

 

Sein Freund John war am Morgen immer noch brummig und seine Laune würde sich nicht bessern, wenn er gleich Holmes Lüge hören musste.  
„Ich muss für ein paar Tage nach Dublin, John.“, versuchte es Sherlock auf eine unverfängliche Art.  
„Was? Warum? Ein Fall? Habe ich etwas verpasst?“ Watsons blaue Augen blitzten erstaunt und sein Gesicht zeigte seine Verstimmung, die noch vom gestrigen Tag stammte.  
„Vielleicht ein Fall, ja. Ein interessantes Angebot, was ich mir anhören will. Höchstwahrscheinlich viel heiße Luft um nichts.“  
Holmes blätterte weiter unbeteiligt durch die Zeitung, ohne John anzusehen.  
„Dann gehe ich mal packen.“ Der Arzt stand auf und Sherlock ließ die Zeitung sinken.  
„Nein John. Ich fliege allein.“  
„Aber … aber wieso?“ Das Unverständnis stand dem Arzt ins Gesicht geschrieben. Der Detective sah ihn ernst an und wendete den Blick nicht ab.  
„Ich brauche hin und wieder ein wenig Freiraum.“, sagte er knapp und sah, dass funktionierte, was er beabsichtig hatte. Erneut hatte er John gekränkt, hatte ihn von sich gestoßen, hatte ihm deutlich gemacht, dass er ihn nicht ständig und in allen Bereichen seines Lebens dabei haben wollte. John war eindeutig eingeschnappt und verletzt, auch wenn er nun sagte:  
„Gut. Verstehe. Melde dich einfach, wenn du meine Hilfe brauchst.“ Dann räumte er wortlos den Tisch ab.  
„Werde ich.“, entgegnete Holmes ausdruckslos und tat wieder so, als würde er lesen.  
Nach dem Frühstück packte er eine kleine Tasche mit den wichtigsten Dingen und rief sich ein Taxi, um ein paar Straßen weiter vor dem Theater auszusteigen.  
Da würde er vermutlich die nächsten Nächte schlafen. Es sei denn Jim hatte andere Pläne.


	11. Chapter 11

„Die Freiheit, alles zu sein, was er will. Ist das nicht ein gerechter Lohn, Sebastian?“  
„Natürlich.“, antwortete dieser, auch wenn er Jims Gedanken nicht nachvollziehen konnte. Er selbst war doch frei und tat das, was er am besten konnte. Töten. Na gut, ganz frei war er doch nicht, denn dann würde der Jim umbringen, obwohl er ihn anbetete. Sebastian Moran wäre sehr beruhigt gewesen, wenn ihm irgendein Mensch gesagt hätte, dass man sich in Moriartys Gegenwart ausschließlich so zwiespältig fühlen konnte. 

Es begann schon dunkel zu werden, als das Auto vor dem alten Theater hielt. Moriarty befahl Moran auf der Straße zu warten. Er würde allein nachsehen gehen, ob Sherlock sein neues Zuhause bezogen hatte.  
Jim hatte keine Angst, dass Sherlock ihm eine Falle stellen würde. Im üblichen Sinne hatte er niemals Angst. Dieses Gefühl fehlte ihm schon immer. Auf seine eigentümliche Weise hatte er sich der Welt ergeben und dem, was sie mit ihm vorhatte.

So schritt er gelassen durch den dunklen Gang, den er gut kannte und fühlte genau, dass Holmes hier war. Die Freude darüber ließ sein Herz überlaufen. Warum hätte das nicht schon vor so vielen Jahren passieren können? Wäre ein anderer aus ihm geworden, wenn Sherlock ihn ein wenig beeinflusst hätte? Wenn ihm der große, blasse Junge Halt gegeben hätte?  
Auf der Bühne war Holmes nicht zu finden. Da standen nur nach wie vor die zwei Sessel, wie geschaffen für diese zwei Genies.  
Moriarty fand seinen Widersacher in einem staubigen Requisitenraum. Ein paar wenige Requisiten standen noch herum, hauptsächlich Möbel.  
Dort stand ein rotes Samtsofa, auf dem lag Sherlock und ließ seine Beine über den Rand baumeln.   
„Wie ich sehe, hast du es dir schon gemütlich gemacht.“, stellte Jim fest und zog sich einen Stuhl hinzu. Holmes war nicht aufgestanden und sah Jim auch nicht an. Seine Hände waren über einer Stelle zusammengefaltet, die ihm gestern so zugesetzt hatte. Jetzt war dieser Körperteil still.  
„Ich bräuchte eine Atemmaske, so viel Staub ist hier.“  
Seine Stimme war tief, tonlos und ohne jede Absicht.  
„Ist ja nicht für lange, Honey. Ich nehme an, die Fotos sind raus? Spätestens morgen können wir sie bewundern, wenn du alles richtig gemacht hast.“  
„Natürlich habe ich das!“, unterbrach der Detective den Mann mit den dunklen Augen empört, ohne den Kopf zu drehen.  
„Fein. Fein. Dann sollten wir weitermachen, oder? Hast du Wünsche?“  
„Habe ich tatsächlich.“, antwortete Sherlock sofort, blieb jedoch liegen wie er war. Noch nicht ein Mal hatte er zu Jim gesehen und den ärgerte das zusehends.  
„Welche?“, bellte er deshalb nun auch ungeduldig und stand auf.  
„Ach, nur einen. Klein und unbedeutend.“  
„Welchen?!“, zischte Jim scharf, nun direkt über ihm. Schwarze Augen funkelten ihn unbeherrscht an und Sherlock sah wieder einmal erstaunt, wie sehr dieser Mann seinen Empfindungen unterlag. War das ein Vor- oder ein Nachteil? Eigentlich hatte er es immer als einen Nachtteil betrachtet, doch nun war er sich einfach nicht mehr sicher. Fasziniert ertrug er Jims Blick, dann schnellte seine Hand nach vorn, packte Jim an seiner Krawatte und zog ihn zu sich herunter, bis dessen Gesicht nur noch ein paar Zentimeter von seinem eigenen entfernt war.

„Küss mich noch einmal! Los!“, forderte Sherlock nun auf eine sehr uncharmante Weise und beobachtete Jims Gesicht dabei genau. Die Augen blieben schwarze, glühende Kohlen, blinzelten dabei nicht einmal. Selbst in besserem Licht hätte er nicht sehen können, ob Jims Pupillen geweitet waren, denn dazu war das Braun einfach zu dunkel.  
Nach einem Moment, der Sherlock ewig erschien, lächelte Moriarty allerdings. Auf diese bezaubernde und offene Art, dass Holmes sich wirklich sehr konzentrieren musste, um sich nicht mitreißen zu lassen.  
„So ist das also …“, flüsterte Jim und ehe Sherlock ihn wieder von sich stoßen konnte, denn das hatte er vor, spürte er schon die warmen Lippen auf seinen.  
Eigentlich wollte er nur Moriartys Reaktion sehen, um herauszufinden, warum er ihn geküsst hatte und ob er es nochmal tun würde. Wenn ja, unter welchen Umständen. Trotzdem bewegte er sich nicht, war wie gelähmt, als sich Jim und alles was er war, über ihn beugte. Seine Präsenz war einfach absolut überwältigend. 

Seine Lippen waren weich wie die eines Mädchens, stellte Sherlock fest, auch wenn er keinen Vergleich hatte. Jims Kuss war überaus feinfühlig und hatte nichts von seinen spontanen Aggressionen und seinen arroganten Wutausbrüchen. Seine Lippen bewegten sich über Sherlocks Mund und aus einem Impuls heraus öffnete er leicht seine Lippen, um Jims warmen Atem aufzunehmen. Es war keine gefühlsmäßige Aufregung, was Sherlock fühlte. Aber gedanklich neugierig und erstaunt nahm er wahr, was passierte. Ihm wurde heiß und trotzdem schmerzte seine Haut, weil sich eine Gänsehaut bildete. Widersprüchliche, körperliche Reaktionen auf einen diskrepanten Kuss.  
Sowohl Jim, als auch Sherlock hatten die Augen bei diesem Kuss offen und sahen sich an. Ein heißes Ziehen forderte seinen Unterleib heraus, als seine unbeholfenen Lippen versuchten Jims Mund nachzuahmen.  
Das war der Moment, an dem er endlich die Kraft fand, Moriarty wieder von sich zu stoßen.  
Jim kicherte und dieses irre Geräusch beruhigte Holmes endlich, bevor sich der Gedanken in seinem Verstand festigten konnte, wie es gewesen wäre Jims Zunge zu spüren.  
„Auf zur Brandstiftung, Buddy!“

* * * * *

 

Die beiden Genies standen in der Dunkelheit eines Bürogebäudes, relativ weit außerhalb der Stadt. Ringsherum waren nur Bürogebäude und keine Wohnhäuser. Nur eine Handvoll teure Restaurants gab es hier.  
Moriarty zeigte auf ein edles Restaurant vor ihnen. Zwei Meter hinter ihnen stand Moran, dessen Augen giftig glitzerten, jedes Mal, wenn er Holmes Blick erwiderte.  
„Eigentlich geht’s nur um Schutzgelderpressung und du kannst dir sicher denken, dass ich mir meine Hände normalerweise nicht schmutzig machen. Heute und für dich schon. Ich hoffe, mein liebster Sherlock, du weißt das zu würdigen?“  
Ernst sah Jim ihn von der Seite an und Holmes bekam den Eindruck nicht los, dass der das wirklich meinte, wie er es sagte. Er erwartete eine Gegenleistung? Unglaublich, oder?  
Der Inhaber, groß, dunkel, vermutlich Ausländer verließ mit einem letzten Angestellten den Laden. Es war 2 Uhr Nachts.

„Er hat sich mir widersetzt und bezahlt einen anderen, anstatt mich. Es ist zusätzliche Arbeit, das verstehst du doch. Ach ja, damit es für dich vielleicht ein wenig erträglicher ist, der Kerl hält sich Nutten und dealt nebenher. Selbstverständlich habe ich dafür gesorgt, dass er die Versicherung in den letzten Monaten nicht bezahlt hat. Aber es ist nicht so, dass du hier eine Existenz zerstören wirst, leider nicht. Mit Streichhölzern spielen macht aber so großen Spaß, das habe ich schon mit 5 Jahren heraus gefunden.“  
Jim, der alles in unbeteiligten und sehr monotonen Tonfall herunter geleiert hatte, stoppte seinen Redefluss und sah aufmerksam den Mann an, der neben ihm stand und immer noch auf das Restaurant sah.

Dabei suchte Holmes eine sehr verschwommene Erinnerung heim, die hauptsächlich darin bestand, von seinem Vater am Ohr ins Haus geschleift worden zu sein und aus der Abscheu vor Mycroft.  
Wusste Jim, dass ihn sein Vater mit 10 Jahren beim „Feuermachen“ im Bootshaus erwischt hatte? Wusste er, dass er zur Strafe zwei Wochen lang Mycroft an der Seite hatte, der ihm nicht von der Seite zu weichen hatte und sogar mit ihm auf die Toilette gehen musste? Wusste Moriarty von diesen zwei Wochen, in denen sein Hass auf das was er war und das, was Mycroft verkörperte exorbitant wuchs und nie wieder auf eine normale Größe schrumpfte?   
Generell nicht unmöglich.

Oder war Jims Gerede gehaltlos, einfach nur gemein, hinterhältig und boshaft wie er selbst?  
Langsam drehte Sherlock den Kopf, die Anspannung hatte sogar seine Locken erreicht. Einige Haare davon standen, statisch aufgeladen, ab. Die unheimlichen Augen seines Erzfeindes lächelten auffordernd, wohingegen der Mund widernatürlich ernst blieb.  
Ich bin verrückt, dachte der Detective. Wie sollte er das jemals in seinem Leben wieder gut machen? Wie nur? Hatte er denn überhaupt diese Absicht?  
„Brandbeschleuniger!“, befahl Jim seinem Helfer und der rannte mit dem Kanister los. Minuten später winkte Moran an einem Restaurantfenster und Sherlock wollte loslaufen. Doch Jim hielt ihn am Arm fest.  
„Warte!“  
„Auf was?“  
„Ich möchte meine Gegenleistung!“ Jim grinste. Diesmal überaus lüstern und doch sah Sherlock keinen Funken Lust in seinen Augen. Im Gegenteil, da war es leer und einsam.   
Obwohl der Detective seine Methode, Gefühle zu eliminieren fast perfektioniert hatte, fühlte er in diesem Augenblick unweigerlich etwas. 

Mitgefühl. 

Und er erinnerte sich an etwas, zu dem sich kein Bild im Kopf bildete. Es war nur die Erinnerung an dieses Gefühl. Irgendwann als Kind hatte er es wohl zum letzten Mal so intensiv wahr genommen, nur kam er nicht drauf, wann und weshalb. Im Moment zumindest nicht. Für seinen Gedächtnispalast würde er Zeit und Ruhe brauchen. Dort würde er die dazugehörigen Ereignisse sicher finden. Aber nicht jetzt.  
„Danach. Das ist doch nur recht und billig, oder?“  
Jim sah ihn mit großen Augen an, bevor er nickte.  
„Meinetwegen. Na los Süßer, zündeln wir ein bisschen!“, forderte ihn Moriarty ganz gegen Sherlocks Erwartung auf. Er hatte eigentlich mit dessen Aufgebrachtheit, Ärger, Wut und Aggression gerechnet.  
Dass es Jim so abtat, verstand Sherlock nicht. Und wenn er es zugeben müsste, fühlte er durch seine Vorfreude auch eine gewisse Enttäuschung.

Moran hatte eine Spur bis zur Hintertür gelegt. Sherlock musste nur das Streichholz fallen lassen und das Restaurant des Mannes würde in Flammen aufgehen. Sebastian Moran stand schräg hinter seinem Boss und als Holmes nach hinten sah, streiften ihn kalte Augen, die jedem anderen Mann den Magen zusammengezogen hätten. Sherlock schaute Moran aber nur fragend und arrogant an, was dessen Gefühle für den Consulting Detective nicht gerade inniger machten.  
„Ich schenke dir die Welt, mach damit was dir gefällt. Danach haben wir etwa 5 Minute um zu verschwinden.“ Jim hielt ihm Streichhölzer hin und unabsichtlich streiften Sherlocks Finger dessen Hand, als er viel zu gierig danach griff.

Das Feuer, welches hier gleich prasseln würde, könnte nicht heißer sein, als der Blitz, der in Holmes Unterleib einschlug. Aufgewühlt sah er in die Schachtel und nahm ein Streichholz heraus. In ihm kribbelte es und auch sein Atem ging schneller. So war es auch immer gewesen, wenn er als Kind mit Streichhölzern gespielt hatte. Es war die Gefahr, die so reizvoll war, die Gedanken um das, was geschehen könnte. Seine Fantasie spielte damals schon verrückt und einmal versuchte er sogar einen perfekten Brand zu konstruieren, bei dem alles restlos verbrannte. Ein, nicht nachweisbares Feuer wollte Sherlock erfinden.

Das brannte nun auch in ihm und er war der Einzige der davon wusste. Na irgendwie stimmte das nicht mehr, denn er fühlte die Gegenwart Jim Moriartys, der die Glut in ihm entfachte.  
Schnell riss er das Streichholz runter und warf es in den Eingang. Sofort züngelten Flammen und zeigen den Weg des Brandbeschleunigers bis ins Innere des Gebäudes. Gebannt verfolgten seine hellen Augen die Spur, fühlten die Wärme des Feuers. Es entflammte sein Gesicht, streichelte ihn und verband sich mit dem Feuer in seinem Bauch und seinem Schwanz.

Der Anblick der verschlingenden Flammen, das Geräusch des Feuers, welches Möbel erreichte und der Geruch nach toten, verbrannten Dingen erregten ihn. Das war es aber nicht allein. Nicht nur die Macht und die ungezügelte Kraft des Feuers hatte seine Lust entfesselt. Es war Jim, der das getan hatte. Es war, als wenn sich die Freiheit alles zu tun, was sonst nur in seiner Fantasie stattfand, immer zensiert durch die Welt in der er lebte, sich nun hemmungslos auf seinen Körper ausbreitete.  
Sherlock empfand es nicht generell als negativ, dass er sexuell stimuliert war. Eher war er verdutzt und ein wenig besorgt. Denn nur zu gut erinnerte er sich an das letzte Mal.  
„Wir sollten …!“ Sebastian Stimme war dunkel und streng.  
Jim fuhr herum und starrte Moran warnend an. Sherlock, der immer noch wie hypnotisiert in die prasselnden Flammen sah, verpasste Jims dämonisches Gesicht. Hätte es ihn geängstigt? Vermutlich nicht. Zu sehr flackerte es auf ähnliche Weise in seinem Inneren.

„Ja, wir sollten gehen.“, sagte Sherlock nun auch schwach und konnte sich doch nicht von der Wärme los reißen. Jims warme Hand, schaffte es endlich ihn zum Laufen zu bringen. Holmes Beine bewegten sich automatisch, er hielt immer noch Jims Hand und drehte sich während des Laufens ständig nach dem Feuer um, um vielleicht auch noch den letzten orangenen Schein mitzunehmen.

Als das Auto am Brand vorbei fuhr, starrte Sherlock immer noch darauf und fühlte eine perverse Euphorie, die er nicht moralisch verurteilte, sondern ganz im Sinne Moriartys genoss.


	12. Chapter 12

Moran hielt das Auto nicht direkt vor dem Theater, sondern eine Straße weiter. Sie stiegen alle aus und Jims Handlanger lief voraus.  
„Vor was hast du Angst?“, fragte Sherlock nun hämisch, innerlich leider immer noch glühend.  
„Reine Vorsichtsmaßnahme. Normalerweise wohnt niemand in einem abgefuckten Theater. Ich muss doch auf dich aufpassen, Schätzchen.“  
Sebastian kam nach wenigen Augenblicken zurück, grinste breit und nickte, wobei seine Augen eigentümlich leuchteten und Holmes beäugte ihn misstrauisch.  
„Du bleibst draußen!“, Jims Stimme klang leise und lieb, als wenn er in einem Restaurant ein Essen bestellt.  
„Aber ich …!“, widersprach Sebastian sofort kratzig. Moriarty funkelte Moran daraufhin mit einem Blick an, der vielleicht sogar wirklich getötet hätte, wenn sein Helfer nicht schuldbewusst zusammengezuckt wäre und weggeschaut hätte.  
„Du hättest John mitbringen sollen, Sherlock.“, murmelte Jim und schüttelte dabei leicht den Kopf, als sie in das Theater gingen und Moran widerwillig vor der Tür stehen blieb.

Der Detective hatte nicht vergessen, dass sein Feind noch etwas von ihm wollte. Er hatte gewusst, dass er mit in sein neues Zuhause kommen würde und bei den Gedanken, was er wollen könnte, fackelte Sherlocks Fantasie wieder heftig auf, wie das Feuer eben vor seinen Augen.  
Es war verrückt. All die Jahre waren ihm seine körperlichen Bedürfnisse egal gewesen. Er hatte sie übersehen und ignorieren können. Als John Watson bei ihm einzog, fing das Dilemma eigentlich an, aber Sherlock schob es auf die menschliche Nähe, die er nur schwer ertragen konnte, weil er es nicht gewöhnt war. Was aber nun bei diesem Teufel Jim Moriarty passierte, bekam er einfach nicht zu fassen. Es musste wirklich an dem liegen, was sie taten, nämlich außerhalb jeder tugendhaften Grundlage zu spielen. War das die Freiheit, die er sich immer versagt hatte, mit allem inklusive? 

„Nun …?“ Jim blieb vor der Bühne stehen, nachdem er den Scheinwerfer angemacht hatte.  
„Warum bist du kein Schauspieler geworden? Ich sage das nicht gern, aber du wärst ein exzellenter Darsteller geworden. Jeder hätte dir deine Rollen abgenommen.“  
Sherlock sagte das nicht, um ihn zu reizen oder zu loben. Es war eine rationale, nüchterne Deduktion.  
„Ich weiß, mir hätte jeder geglaubt. Weißt du, woran das liegt?“ Die dunklen Augen funkelten warm und fast sah Jim aus, als wäre er ein ganz normaler Kerl, der gerade ein Kompliment bekommen hatte, über das er sich aufrichtig freute.  
Holmes antwortete nicht, weil er wusste, Jim würde es ihm so oder so sagen und außerdem war er ein wenig besorgt, weil er keinen Punkt in diesem verfluchten Theater fand, auf den er seinen Blick richten konnte. Er musste Jim ansehen, musste ihn erleben, musste die Ähnlichkeit zwischen ihnen erfahren.  
„ … weil ich selbst an das glaube, was ich sage und tue. Es ist ganz einfach. Ich kann sein, was immer ich will und glaube mir, böse zu sein, wenn ich mal in Doktor Watsons Kategorien sprechen darf, macht unglaublichen Spaß. Aber das weißt du ja, nicht wahr Sheeeeeeeeeeeeeeerlock?“  
Nun spielte Jim wieder das Kind und versuchte Holmes mit seiner Stimmenimitation zu provozieren. Sherlock schnaubte nur abfällig und schmunzelte, als sein Widersacher weitersprach.

„Meine Welt ist um einiges spannender, denn wenn ich will, kann ich sogar Gutes tun und keiner wird Anstoß daran nehmen. Tust du, mein Lieber, aber Böses, fallen sie über dich her und zerfleischen dich.“  
Sherlock hatte sich auf den Rand der Bühne gesetzt, den Scheinwerfer im Rücken und sah auf Jim herab. Diese Position gefiel ihm schon besser, doch Moriarty schien es entweder nicht zu bemerken, oder wie Sherlock glaubte, nicht zu stören. Sein Erzfeind hatte so viel Selbstbewusstsein und Stolz, dass er es nicht nötig hatte, etwas entgegen zu setzen.

Ohne Vorwarnung legte Jim seine Hand auf Sherlocks Knie. Sein Gesicht war völlig ausdruckslos. Wenn überhaupt, dann konnte man seinen dunklen Augen eine noch tiefere Schwärze und einen harten Glanz bescheinigen. Sherlock regte sich nicht, sah nur Jims Hand an. Die Fingernägel waren manikürt, wie sollte es anders sein. Auf Holmes schwarzer Hose wirkte Jims Hand zart und ästhetisch. Sie zog seinen Blick unweigerlich an, was eigentlich widersprüchlich war, denn einmal in Moriartys Blick gefangen, war es nur schwer wieder wegzuschauen.   
Der Detective ahnte, was nun kommen sollte. Wenn es John getan hätte, und er würde lügen, wenn er sagen würde, dass sich nie ein derartiges Bild in seinen Kopf geschoben hätte, dann wäre er jetzt aufgesprungen, hätte etwas Gemeines gesagt und hätte sich dann in Sicherheit gebracht.  
Bei Jim fiel ihm so etwas nicht ein. Nicht aus Angst. Das Feuer war schuld. Die Lust hatte sich schon längst wieder zwischen seinen Beinen zusammengefunden und sorgte dort für unangenehme Spannungen. 

In Zeitlupe kroch die schlanke, gepflegte Hand nach oben. Sherlock konnte seine Augen nicht von ihr nehmen und eigentlich auch nicht atmen. Er tat es doch, verzweifelt irgendwie, in kleinen Schüben.   
Jim sah ihn an, die ganze Zeit. Was er sah, gefiel ihm. Aber nicht so sehr, wie er es gebraucht hätte.  
„Was wird das?“, presste Holmes nun hervor, kurz bevor Jims Hand unweigerlich seine Erektion erreichte. Vielleicht konnte er ihn aufhalten, auch wenn er das Gegenteil wollte?  
„Das Leben besteht aus Geben und Nehmen, Sherlock!“, ahmte Jim Moriarty nun Mycroft Holmes dozierenden, herablassenden und herrischen Tonfall täuschend echt nach, der es Sherlock wenigstens ermöglichte erstaunt den Blick zu heben, nur um gleich darauf in die schwarzen, unendlichen Brunnen, genannt Augen, zu fallen.

Jims Hand erreichte das Ziel und Sherlock zuckte tatsächlich leicht zusammen, obwohl er es unbedingt vermeiden wollte. Sein Blick war in den von Jim verkeilt, denn keiner der beiden wollte nachgeben. Sherlock wollte stark sein, wollte widerstehen und nicht zeigen, wie sehr ihn das alles antörnte.  
Hinter Moriartys Absichten kam er nicht, doch er spürte dessen Macht und den Willen, der hinter allem stand. Es verlockte Sherlock, verführte ihn zu Taten, die er an Johns Seite niemals getan hätte.  
Deshalb legte er nun provokant seine Hand über die seines Gegners und drückte sie auf die ausgebeulte Stelle in der Hose. Seine Augen nahm er nicht von Jims Gesicht. Auch nicht als der begann über seine Erektion zu reiben.  
Die Situation war völlig unwirklich. Die beiden Männer befanden sich zwischen Dunkel und Licht, teilten dort etwas, was Sherlock sonst nie zugelassen und Jim nie freiwillig gegeben hätte.

Die reibenden Hände auf seinem Schwanz machte seine Erregung aber schnell noch unerträglicher und deshalb rutschte Sherlock dann doch von der Bühne und stand wieder vor Jim. Der hatte seine Hand weggenommen und der Detective sah, wie er seine Kiefermuskeln aufeinander presste. Wut? Enttäuschung? Beherrschung? Er hätte es nicht sagen können. Bei Moriarty konnte es alles und nichts sein.  
Ganz unerwartet fühlte sich Holmes herausgefordert, aufstachelt von dem spöttischen Flimmern in Jims Augen. Oder war es nur sein Spiegelbild? Schwer zu sagen, in diesem Zwielicht, welches nicht zwischen Licht und Schatten, zwischen Schwarz und Weiß, zwischen Gut und Böse unterschied.

Sein Mund fand ganz unerwartet Jims Lippen, lag dann dort, wartete, zitterte und fühlte.  
Es war alles andere als gewöhnlich für Sherlock, diese Art des Körperkontaktes zu suchen. Schon gar nicht bei seinem Todfeind. Da er aber nun mal schon im Schatten stand, würde er alles mitnehmen, was James Moriarty zu bieten hatte. Die Frage war sowieso, inwiefern er jemals wieder der sein konnte, der er vorher war. Wer war er denn vorher? Ein blasses Abziehbild seiner selbst, etwa?  
Sherlock war größer als Jim und aus einem Grund, den er nicht benennen konnte, war es er selbst, der sein Zunge zwischen Jims Lippen schob. Er war fordernd, hart und unnachgiebig. In ihm zitterte und bebte es, oder war es Jim, den er spürte? Holmes wusste es einfach nicht, bemerkte nur, wie sich Jims Hand wieder an seinem Bein nach oben schob.

Den Kuss erwiderte Jim nicht auf die Art, wie es Sherlock erwartet und provoziert hatte. Es lag Zurückhaltung und Gefahr in Jims Zärtlichkeit. Doch gerade das schien Sherlock noch mehr anzustacheln. Er ließ seinen Kuss heftiger werden, drückte sich Jims Hand entgegen und verspürte etwas völlig Neues, Aufregendes, was ihn aus dem Gleichgewicht brachte.  
Plötzlich keuchte Sherlock erschrocken auf. Nicht nur Jim hatte fest nach seinem Schwanz gegriffen, er selbst hatte den Mann vor ihm so stürmisch geküsst, dass er ihm in die Lippe gebissen hatte.  
Die beiden Männer lösten sich voneinander, wobei Jims Augen zwischen einem belustigtem Zwinkern und einem bösartigen Starren zu schwanken schienen. Blut rann aus seinem Mund und Sherlock sah wie gelähmt auf den roten Faden. Sein Atem ging schnell und hektisch und sein steifer Schwanz pulsierte verlangend.  
Hatte Moriarty das beabsichtig? Warum ließ er sich küssen? Warum schien es ihn nicht zu erregen? Warum ging sein Atem gleichmäßig und ruhig. Warum sah er aus, als wenn es ihn nicht berührte?

„Ich werde dir etwas zeigen, Honey.“  
Jims Stimme war weich und hatte wieder diesen Dubliner Akzent, den er je nach Bedarf abstellen oder nutzen konnte. Seine Augen hatten sich entschieden gütig und nachsichtig zu schauen und sein Mund lächelte und offenbarte die kleine Wunde, als würde es ihn mit Stolz erfüllen.


	13. Chapter 13

Ohne Erklärung verließ Moriarty den Saal, gab Holmes damit Zeit sich wieder zu fangen. Zurück kam er mit Moran, auf dessen kantigem Gesicht ein überaus gehässiges Lächeln lag.  
Die beiden Männer gingen auf die Bühne und es begann eine Theatervorführung der besonderen Art. Jim sah Sebastian nur ruhig an und nach einem stillen Zwiegespräch begann der große, blonde Mann tatsächlich seine Hose herunter zu lassen. Sein Schwanz war halbsteif und Jim sah schmunzelnd zu Sherlock. Dann zuckte er ein wenig entschuldigend die Schulter, hob eine Braue angedeutet in Morans Richtung und zwinkerte dann mit dem anderen Auge. Der Detective konnte nichts gegen den kalten Schauer tun, der über seine Haut kratzte wie ein abgebrochener Fingernagel.

Die Hand Moriartys, die eben noch auf seiner Männlichkeit lag, griff nun nach Morans Glied und Sherlock sah diesen mit Genugtuung zusammenfahren. Jim sah immer noch zu Sherlock, lächelte dabei sein unheilvollstes Lächeln, wobei seine Augen tiefgründiger aussahen als jemals vorher.  
Dann kniete er sich vor seinen Bodyguard oder Fickfreund und nahm tatsächlich dessen wachsende Erektion in den Mund. Holmes sah sich um, ob irgendwo die tatsächliche Überraschung lauerte, aber nirgends sprang ein Clown um die Ecke. Moriarty meinte das, was er da tat, todernst.  
Und genauso sah ihm Sherlock nun zu. Fand er es anfangs lächerlich, unwürdig und grotesk, spottete er heimlich und lautlos, ekelte er sich vor seinen eigenen Gedanken, so löste das, was er nun sah, schon wieder dieses verheerende, absolut irrationale Gedankenchaos in ihm aus.  
Das Bild war so verstörend bizarr und ungewöhnlich, dass die Erregung in nassen Wellen über Holmes herein brach. Nicht nur, dass Jim, den er am liebsten tot sehen wollte, devot auf den Knien kauerte, er hatte auch noch einen männlichen Penis im Mund.

Während die beiden Männer auf der Bühne ihre Vorstellung absolvierten, stand Sherlock vor der Bühne, mit den Armen auf die alten, vermutlich morschen Bretter gelehnt und verhinderte so das Nachgeben seiner Beine. Seinen Körper drückte er an den Bühnenaufbau und sah atemlos, wie Jim die Augen geschlossen hatte und dabei unnatürlich schön und begehrenswert aussah.  
Das was er tat, tat er nicht zum ersten Mal, so viel war Sherlock sofort klar. Seine Hand- und Mundbewegungen waren geübt. Ihn schockte allerdings die Hingabe mit der Jim das tat. Die Leidenschaft und Wahrhaftigkeit, die er in jeder Bewegung seiner Lippen und seiner Finger sah. Moriarty tat all das nicht, um Holmes zu brüskieren oder Sebastian Moran zu demütigen. Dieser irre Verbrecher tat es, weil es ihm Spaß machte und auf irgendeine perverse Weise befriedigte, die Sherlock nur schwer nachvollziehen konnte.

Jim sah keinen Grund eine Maske zu tragen. Er war ganz er selbst, immer und genau auf diese charismatische, bipolare Art wie ihn Sherlock wahrnahm. Während er zusah und es vermied seinen harten Schwanz an der Bühne zu reiben, sinnierte er, wie es wäre, wenn er immer und jederzeit echt sein könnte, so wie James Moriarty.  
Das neidische Zittern durchlief ihn und augenblicklich fühlte er sich in Jims Welt gezogen. Ein starker Sog zerrte regelrecht an ihm und nur Morans tiefes Stöhnen unterbrach seine Beschauung abrupt.  
Der blonde Riese hatte die Augen nicht geschlossen. Aber wo er vorher Sherlock mit einem boshaften Grinsen bedacht hatte, nach dem Motto: Jims bläst MIR einen und nicht DIR!, war sein Blick nun eher glasig und entrückt. Unter halb geschlossenen Lidern und mit offenem Mund sah er nur seinem Boss dabei zu, wie der ihn oral verwöhnte.   
Dass es eine echte Verwöhnung war, sah Sherlock sehr gut und ja, er war tatsächlich missgünstig. Der Ekel über sich und sein Verlangen war abgrundtief und schmerzhaft, machte jedoch nach und nach der Erregung und der Lust Platz, die unaufhaltbar in ihm wuchs.

Als das Keuchen Sebastians tiefer und schneller wurde, als Jims Hand- und Mundbewegungen immer präziser und zielgerichteter wurden, wurde auch der Detective unweigerlich mitgerissen.  
Zwar schaffte er es immer noch, sich nicht auf obszöne Weise an der Bretterwand zu reiben, doch sein Schwanz zuckte so verlangend und gereizt, dass er gepeinigt die Augen schloss. Nicht einmal der Gedanke an John Watson und was der dazu sagen würde, half ihm wieder zur Besinnung zu kommen.  
Aber nicht nur Sherlocks Körper stand in Flammen, schlimmer war, die Hitze schien seinen Verstand verbrannt zu haben.   
Mit einem unterdrückten Stöhnen, dass er mühsam im Mund behielt, ergoss er sich in dem Moment in seine Hose, als Jim plötzlich Morans Schwanz los ließ. Das große Glied stand ein wenig ab, zuckte rhythmisch und der dickflüssige, weiße Saft rann in kleinen Stößen über die Eichel und tropfte auf den Boden. Jim kniete noch und sah zu Sherlock, mit einem ganz und gar perfiden Glitzern im Blick und ebendiesem entrückten Lächeln, was ihn so begehrenswert erscheinen ließ.  
Sherlock sah, wie Sebastian in die Leere spritzte, sah das Zittern seiner Beine und vor allem sah er die Augen Jims.

Schlucken war unmöglich, ebenso eine Bewegung oder Wegschauen. Erst nach Ewigkeiten schien Jim aufzustehen und Sherlock spürte die klebrige Feuchtigkeit in seiner Hose.  
„Komm Sebastian! Gute Nacht Sherlock Holmes. Bis morgen!“  
Jim Moriarty verließ die Bühne und Moran, der sich eilig die Hose hochgezogen hatte, folgte seinem Chef, nicht ohne Holmes mit einem weiteren warnenden Blick zu bedenken.

Mit weichen Beinen schlich Sherlock zu seinem Sofa, auf dem er den Rest der Nacht verbringen würde. Moriarty hatte netterweise für Verpflegung gesorgt, aber Hunger hatte er nun wirklich keinen.   
Ob er jemals das Gesehene aus seinem Kopf bekommen würde? Spuren seiner sexuellen Erregung geisterten immer noch durch seinen Körper und wieder nahm er es auf die gleiche bittersüße Weise wahr wie immer. Übelkeit erregend und magnetisch zugleich. Ja, er war eifersüchtig, fand aber auch kaum etwas abstoßender, als an Sebastians Stelle zu sein. Wie war das möglich?  
Erschöpft, überwältigt und auf rätselhafte Weise zufrieden, fast schon beglückt, schlief Sherlock schließlich ein.


	14. Chapter 14

Kein Wort sprach Moriarty mit Sebastian, bis er in seiner geheimen Residenz ausstieg. Ganz dringend brauchte er die Enge, die Begrenzung. So sehr, dass er sich nicht mehr nach dem blonden Hünen umsah. So dringend, dass er die Treppe nach oben rannte. Hastig zog er seine Jacke aus, ebenso Hemd und Hose. Dann schloss er die Tür, bewusst ohne abzuschließen, griff nach der starken LED-Taschenlampe und dem Buch und verkroch sich in seinen Rückzugsort.   
Sein Wandschrank war eng, hart und dunkel. Das mochte Jim. Da fühlte er sich nicht so verloren, da gab es Grenzen die ihn hielten, auch wenn es nur lackierte Bretter waren.  
Hier fühlte er sich weniger unendlich und allmächtig wie draußen, in der Welt.  
In der engen Dunkelheit war er weniger das Genie, das er nie sein wollte und doch sein musste.

Mit der Taschenlampe begann er die abgegriffenen, dicken Seiten des Buches umzublättern. Jeder Seite zeigte ein Porträt oder ein Ganzkörperbild. Alle Bilder hatte Jim selbst gemalt, allein mit einem Bleistift. Jede Zeichnung zeigte den jungen Sherlock, so wie er ihn gesehen hatte. Damals, vor so vielen Jahren.  
„Bis zum Tod ….“, flüsterte Jim abermals. Seine Stimme klang wie zu jener Zeit, als er 8 Jahre alt war und zum ersten Mal diesen Schwur geleistet hat, unterschrieben mit seinem eigenen Blut. Überall auf den Bleistiftzeichnungen, die teilweise schon verblassten, waren dunkle Tröpfchen zu sehen. Jims Blut. Über die Jahre zur Dekoration benutzt.  
Moriarty trug nur seine Unterhose, hatte die Knie angezogen, weil nicht so viel Platz im Schrank war, und hatte das Buch auf den Knien. Er hätte genau sagen können, wie oft er dieses Buch schon durchgeblättert hatte, denn er zählte alles mit.   
Die Zeichnungen stammten aus dem Jahr, in dem er Holmes zum ersten Mal bewusst wahrgenommen hat. Dieser große Junge, der immer blass aussah und dunkle Locken hatte, war etwas ganz besonderes, das wusste Jim sofort. Auch wenn vielleicht seine Mama etwas damit zu tun hatte, die es ihm immer einredete. Aber Jim selbst spürte die exzentrische, mächtige Anziehung.

In seiner kindlichen Unerfahrenheit, geboren aus seinem außergewöhnlichen, verstörenden Talent, seinem Genius, welches erst zu reifen begann, definierte er es als unsterbliche Liebe. Daran hatte sich niemals etwas geändert. Zu Kompromissen war er nie bereit, dachte noch nicht mal darüber nach.  
In all den Jahren der Sehnsucht hatte sich ein Gedanke wie ein Krebsgeschwür in seinem Kopf festgesetzt. Nur allein Sherlock Holmes konnte ihn komplett machen. Er allein war seiner würdig. Sherlock und er waren füreinander geschaffen. 

Jim blieb an einer Seite hängen, einem Gesichtsporträt. Das Zeichentalent hatte Jim wohl von seinem Vater geerbt und schon als 8jähriger konnte er ausgezeichnete und realitätsgetreue Gesichtsausschnitte zeichnen. Wenn er sich gegen eine Karriere als Consulting Criminal entschieden und stattdessen eine Laufbahn als Künstler gewählt hätte, hätte er sicher einen ähnlichen Erfolg gehabt. Geblieben war ihm die Ader für Ästhetik und Kunst, die man nicht nur in seinem Kleiderstil sah.  
Verträumt betrachtete er die Katzenaugen und den geschwungenen Mund. Sherlock hatte damals schon diesen abweisenden, arroganten und überaus intelligenten Ausdruck im Gesicht. Trotzdem ließen ihn seine dunklen Locken so erotisch und bezaubernd aussehen, als wenn er nichts anderes mit seinem Aussehen bezwecken wollte, als den Betrachter zu verführen. Dass Holmes ein kaltes Herz hatte, konnte man damals noch nicht erkennen, zumindest war es dem kleinen Jim zu jener Zeit nicht möglich. Vielleicht weil er noch an das Gute glaubte.

Heute weiß er es, fühlt er es. In jeder Sekunde seines Lebens. Seit der Sherlock so nah ist, spürt er es noch tiefer, noch schmerzhafter und noch tödlicher. Da ist nichts in Sherlocks wunderschöner Brust. Nicht das, was er sucht.

Wer jetzt denkt, Jim Moriarty würde Tränen vergießen, der irrt sich.   
Er weinte niemals, nicht mehr seit Sherlock Holmes Zurückweisung vor so vielen Jahren. Aber er fühlte etwas. Es ist weder Schmerz, noch Trauer. Weder Liebe, Sehnsucht oder Gier. Es ist von allem alles und doch auch nichts davon. Denn es ist Jim Moriarty mit seinem eigenen Repertoire von Gefühlen, die so vermutlich kein anderer Mensch besitzt. Aber eins ist es ganz bestimmt.   
Extrem und ungefiltert. Alle Arten von Gefühlen, die von seinen Mitmenschen ausgehen, strömen ungehindert auf Jim ein und genauso kann er seine eigenen Emotionen abgeben, wenn sein Verstand nicht regelnd eingreift. Das aber, ist manchmal schlichtweg unmöglich. Dann hat er das Gefühl sein Gefühlsleben und sein Verstand existiert nicht in einem gemeinsamen Körper. Seinen Gefühlsregungen ist er dann mitunter hilflos ausgeliefert, wie ein kleines Kind. Ein Kind, welches im Schrank sitzt, um sich zu schützen, vor sich selbst und der bösen Welt.

Die Versuchung, sich wie ein Wahnsinniger gegen die Wände des kleinen Schrankes zu werfen ist groß. Ebenso die Verlockung einfach zu Brüllen, bis er keine Stimme mehr hat. Wäre es für ihn einfacher, das zu spüren, was Moran und Sherlock haben, diese unbedeutende Körperlichkeit und die banale Manifestation seines Verlangens?  
Stattdessen wird er so lang hier sitzen, bis er kalt, leer und still ist. So lange, bis er seine Ergriffenheit unter Kontrolle hat, so lange, bis die Zwänge nicht mehr die Oberhand haben.  
So lange, bis er nicht mehr das Gefühl hat auseinander zu brechen und sich im All zu verteilen wie Staub.  
Wäre er ein normaler Mensch, würde er diesen Zustand als erbärmlich empfinden, aber das ist er nicht. Er ist Jim Moriarty, der gefährlichste Verbrecher der Welt, ein teuflisches Genie.

Sebastian findet ihn am Morgen im Schrank. Hin und wieder kommt das vor und Moran ist hart im Nehmen. Nur ein einziges Mal hatte er es gewagt Jim daraufhin anzusprechen.   
Moriarty schickte ihn dafür zwei Monate als Söldner nach Afghanistan.

„Guten Morgen! Frühstück!“, trällerte Jim Moriarty gut gelaunt, als er später Sherlock, noch schlafend auf dem Sofa antrifft. Die Packung Doughnuts und den Kaffee stellte er auf den Boden. Hinter ihm steht Sebastian, mit dem üblichen Funkeln des Hasses im Blick.


	15. Chapter 15

„Was steht heute an?“, murmelte Sherlock verschlafen und versuchte die Steife aus den Gliedern zu bekommen, indem er sich streckte und reckte. Jim sah ihm dabei zu, hatte seinen Mund zu einem undefinierbaren Lächeln verzogen, indem er die Unterlippe ein wenig unter die Oberlippe schob, wie ein Lehrer, der huldvoll, trotzdem leicht genervt auf die richtige Antwort wartet.  
„Wir hätten ein Tages- und ein Abendprogramm. Was wünschen sie zu buchen, Sir? Oder möchten sie beides?“  
Er klang überaus charmant, ja fast heiter. Keiner, nicht mal Moran, hätte ihm die Qualen der letzten Nacht ansehen können, wenn Jim das nicht gewollt hätte.  
„Ich bin ganz in deiner Hand.“, erwiderte Sherlock bissig und merkte erschrocken und viel zu spät, wie sich das anhörte, wenn er an die Szene gestern Nacht auf der Bühne dachte.  
Dass auch Jim daran dachte, sah er sofort. Ärger stieg hoch, doch den stufte er sofort als sinnlos ein. Er hatte JA zu dem Spiel gesagt und er würde mitspielen. Er war kein Feigling, er war nicht gelangweilt, wie sonst und er wusste schon eine Menge über Jim. Irgendwann würde er ihn mit diesem Wissen zu Fall bringen.  
Moriartys dunkelbraune Augen hatten einen warmen und gelassenen Schimmer, doch tief in ihnen sah Sherlock den Wahnsinn blitzen oder das, was er dafür hielt.

„Wie hältst du von Schmerzen?“ Jims Stimme war nun wieder völlig unbetont, fast schon hart.  
Unwillig sah Holmes seinen Gegner an.  
„Nicht besonders viel, wenn ich ehrlich bin.“ Er hatte definitiv keine Lust zu leiden, das wusste Sherlock genau. Aber er ahnte, dass er nicht drum herum kam und das alles nur der Hinweis auf andere Dinge war. Nur auf was, verdammt nochmal!?  
„Schmerzen können … sehr emotional sein …“ Jims Stimme war ein Flüstern und seine braunen Augen fixierten verträumt einen Punkt an der Wand, irgendwo über Sherlocks Kopf.  
„Sie können dich erden, dir bewusst machen, wie endlich alles ist. Sie erinnern und sie heilen dich … oder mich.“ Immer noch weilte sein entrückter Blick in einer anderen Welt und Sherlock erschauerte. Bisher hat er nur wenig Energie darauf verschwendet, wie er selbst mit körperlichen Schmerzen umgehen konnte. Es war nie notwendig gewesen, was nicht hieße, dass er keine medizinischen Daten abrufen konnte, doch das wollte Jim nicht wissen.  
„Schmerzen können dich am Leben erhalten und sie machen dich STARK!“, brüllte er ihn schließlich an und seine Augen glühten förmlich vor Wut, die aus ihm heraus wollte, bzw. es sogar in Form seiner Stimme kam. 

Holmes zuckte mit keiner Wimper, sondern verzog nur spöttisch den Mund. Wenn Jim glaubte, er könnte ihn so beeindrucken, dann hatte er sich geirrt.  
„Dein Vorschlag?“, kürzte er deshalb Moriartys geschwätzige Ausführungen ab.  
„Hm ….“ Aus Jims Mund klang es wie eine Verführung, dabei war es nur ein Laut. Er kam auf Sherlock zu und kniete sich vor ihn hin, wie gestern vor Sebastian.  
Sherlocks nicht vorhandenes Herz schlug sofort schneller und er begann zu schwitzen, wagte aber gleichzeitig nicht, sich zu bewegen. Zu absonderlich war diese Situation.   
Wie ein dicker, gemütlicher Kater begann Jim nun seinen Kopf am Bein des sitzenden Detectives zu reiben, es fehlte nur das Schnurren. Holmes rührte sich immer noch nicht, war wie gelähmt und verstand mal wieder Moriartys Beweggründe und Absichten nicht.  
„Folter … ? Oder …. „

„Oder was?“, presste er mit tonloser Stimme heraus.  
„Schon mal über etwas Bleibendes nachgedacht?“  
Sherlock riss die Brauen hoch, gleichzeitig mit Jim, der aufstand und ihn von oben ansah, als wäre es das normalste der Welt, was eben geschehen war.  
„Eine Tätowierung?“, fragte Sherlock ungläubig nach und sah sofort, dass er recht hatte. Moran lachte im Hintergrund leise und die schwarzen Augen des Teufels blitzten amüsiert.  
„Keine Angst, ich halte deine Hand und wir suchen uns beide etwas Nettes aus, was uns für immer vereint. Das haben wir uns verdient, findest du nicht?“  
In Wahrheit meinte Jim, dass er sich das auf jeden Fall verdient hatte. Nach all den Jahren der Sehnsucht und des Leidens, war ein Symbol seiner Liebe wohl das Wenigste.  
„Ich nehme an, wenn ich jetzt sage, dass du total wahnsinnig bist, interessiert dich das nicht wirklich, oder?!“ Sherlocks Stimme klang gespielt resigniert.  
„Naaaahhh … da hast du recht. Aber du kannst jederzeit nach Hause zu John und Mycroft gehen. Oder soll ich besser sagen zu Mama und Papa?!“  
Moriartys Tonfall war von einem liebevollen Rügen zu gemeiner Beschimpfung gewechselt. Alles innerhalb weniger Worte.  
„Lass mich raten. Du würdest gern deinen Namen auf mir sehen?“ Sherlock gab sich weiterhin gleichgültig und unbeeindruckt, weil er seinem Feind einfach nicht den Triumph gönnte, ihn geschockt zu haben.  
„Fast. Ein M würde mir reichen. Aber es gibt eine Bedingung, dass du mein Zeichen tragen darfst, Sherlock.“  
Der Detective sagte nichts, wartete nur darauf, dass Moriarty weiter sprach.  
„Ich werde es selbst machen. Keine Angst, Honey … ich habe Talent. Du wirst begeistert sein, das verspreche ich dir!“ Dabei grinste er total selbstüberheblich.  
„Und ich darf dich dann ….? „  
„Oh ja, lass uns endlich anfangen!“, unterbrach ihn Jim ungeduldig und winkte zu Sebastian, ohne sich nach ihm umzudrehen. Moran verschwand und in Jims Gesicht sah man die kindliche Vorfreude und wieder einmal die latente Unzurechnungsfähigkeit an, die immer da war.

Sherlock frühstückte nun, äußerlich völlig ungerührt von Moriartys Vorschlag. Er hatte schon Ewigkeiten nichts mehr gegessen und stopfte sich die süßen Kringel zur Hälfte in den Mund.  
„An welcher Stelle?“, fragte er mit vollem Mund und sein Gegner hob fragend die Brauen. Er hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, sah in seinem grauen Anzug aus wie aus dem Ei gepellt und wippte ein wenig ungeduldig mit dem Fuß.  
„Erhöht es den Reiz, wenn du es dir selbst aussuchen darfst?“  
Nun schmunzelte Sherlock wirklich. Mehrmals schon hatte er darüber nachgedacht, dass ihm das alles hier keinen Spaß machen sollte, dass er doch zu den Guten gehörte. Leider machte es ihm Spaß. Jims Ideen waren alles andere als langweilig, auch wenn sie ihn gerade nicht intellektuell herausforderten. Doch das würde zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt passieren, das ahnte Holmes.   
Das Spielchen, welches Moriarty mit ihm spielte, hatte noch nichts mit dem mentalen Kräftemessen der genialen Giganten zu tun. Jim hielt alles bewusst auf einer Ebene, die Sherlock hasste und nicht kennen wollte. Einer emotionalen, zwischenmenschlichen, sinnlichen Stufe, auf der sich Sherlock nicht gut auskannte.   
Der Reiz dabei war aber, wenn Jim sich dort auskannte, dann musste er sich auch darauf einlassen, um ihn zu durchschauen und zu besiegen.  
Deshalb ließ sich Holmes nun bewusst aber ungern in die sozialen Abgründe seiner Seele fallen, um Moriarty dort zu treffen, um dessen Vorteil auszugleichen.  
Denn mit der Wahl seiner „Spielchen“ wollte Jim ihm definitiv etwas sagen. Nur was? Sherlock fand einfach nicht den richtigen Zugang und ärgerte sich darüber mehr, als über Jims Launen.


	16. Chapter 16

Mit einem lauten Geräusch stellte Moran nun den Metallkoffer ab und sah seinen Boss erwartungsvoll an.   
„Warte draußen!“, sagte Jim leise zu Sebastian, der daraufhin die Augen zusammenkniff und Holmes abfällig musterte. Schließlich ging er aber mit stampfenden Schritten, eindeutig beleidigt, dass er schon wieder weggeschickt wurde. Sherlock sah ihm lächelnd nach, wobei ihn Morans Drohgesten schon zu Tode langweilten. Es musste ermüdend sein, wenn man nur einen Gesichtsausdruck zur Verfügung hatte.

Gemächlich zog sich Jim nun seine Jacke aus, nahm die Krawatte ab und krempelte sich die Ärmel seines Hemdes auf. Während Sherlock immer noch an seinem Frühstück kaute, sah er seinem Widersacher dabei zu. Nichts in Jims Gesicht verriet in diesem Augenblick, was er fühlte oder dachte. Außer Konzentration und Gelassenheit sah er nichts. Na ja, fast nichts.   
Denn auch wenn sich Sherlock mit allen Kräften dagegen sträubte, sah er Moriartys helle Arme, die eine ähnliche Hautfarbe hatten, wie seine eigenen. Sah Jim vorher seriös und autoritär aus, erweckte er nun einen ganz anderen Eindruck. Der Detective schluckte die aufkommende Aufregung weg und sah Jim doch weiter an. Der klappte nun den Koffer auf, in dem alle notwendigen Tätowier -Utensilien lagen. 

„Stelle?“, forderte er nun und Sherlock erkannte spontan etwas Wichtiges. Umso weniger Jim sprach, umso aufgewühlter war er innerlich. Er grinste, stand auf und begann seine Hose auszuziehen.  
„Oh …?!“, kicherte Jim und sah ihm erstaunt mit aufgerissenen Augen zu.  
Seine Unterhose behielt Sherlock jedoch an, musste aber viel Selbstbeherrschung aufbringen, als Jim nun auf ihn zukam.  
„Du weißt, dass wir erst rasieren müssen?“, fragte er und zeigte sein bestes, überdrehtes Haifischgrinsen.  
„Die Innenseite des linken Oberschenkels.“, erwiderte Sherlock überheblich und wich Jims Blick nicht aus, auch wenn er den Eindruck hatte, die braunen Augen versuchten seine Seele heraus zu reißen.  
„Von mir aus.“ Jims Hand hatte sich auf Sherlocks linkes, nacktes Bein gelegt und strich nach oben. Seine Hand war warm und der Druck fest, fast schon verlangend. Einen Moment lang musste Holmes mit dem Drang kämpfen Jim einfach wieder zu küssen.  
„Hinlegen.“, flüsterte Moriarty und hielt dabei den Kopf ein wenig schief, als warte er auf Widerstand.  
Sherlock verzog nur kurz den linken Mundwinkel und legte sich wieder auf das alte Sofa.  
Abermals kniete sich Jim vor ihn und seine Finger strichen über das nackte Bein Holmes. Bis zu einer Stelle, an der dieser kaum spürbar zusammenfuhr.  
„Da willst du es?!“, flüsterte Jim irgendwie gerührt und mit dunkler Stimme, die alle Nerven in Sherlock vibrieren ließ, aber ohne ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Zusätzlich zu seiner Aufregung über den kommenden Schmerz und die allgemeine Widerwärtigkeit der Situation, verspürte er auch schon wieder eine sexuelle Lust, die seine Männlichkeit anschwellen ließ.  
Mit keinem Wort ging Jim darauf ein, als er begann mit einem Einmalrasierer über die Stelle an Sherlocks Bein, nicht weit von seinem Schritt entfernt, zu schaben. Die nackte Stelle war etwa 5x5cm groß. Dann bereite er sein Werkzeug vor, setzte die Nadel in die Pistole, füllt die Farbe (Anthrazit natürlich) ein, zog sich schließlich die Gummihandschuhe über und desinfizierte die Stelle dann.

Sherlock hatte ihn die ganze Zeit beobachtet und kam nicht umhin seine Konzentration zu bewundern. Wenn er Moriarty schon früher kennengelernt hätte, wäre er dann vielleicht nicht so unzugänglich geworden? Wenn er einen Freund gehabt hätte, der ihm ähnlich gewesen wäre? Oder hätten sie sich vielleicht schon als Kinder gegenseitig die Schädel eingeschlagen, wie Mycroft und er?  
Aber Mycroft war Familie. Mit ihm MUSSTE er auskommen. Freunde wählt man sich doch selbst und er hatte John gewählt. War es ein Fehler gewesen? Für Holmes gab es nur EINEN Freund. Hatte er sich geirrt? Hätte es Jim sein können, sein sollen?  
Gerade, als Sherlock eine unbekannte Erinnerung heimsuchte, die er immer noch nicht in seinem Gedächtnispalast finden konnte, lächelte ihn sein Feind an.  
„Bereit?“  
„Frei Hand?“  
„Selbstverständlich. Ich hoffe, du passt gut auf, um es gleich selbst machen zu können?!“  
Als Antwort gab es nur ein Schnaufen und gleich darauf ein überraschtes Stöhnen, als Moriarty die Nadel ansetzte. In den weiteren 30 Minuten sagten Sherlock und Jim keinen Ton.  
Sorgfältig und mit ruhiger Hand malte Jim an seinem Kunstwerk. Zwischendrin wischte er immer wieder Sherlocks Blut und die Farbe ab, die zu viel war. Er gab sich viel Mühe, aber das tat er immer, denn er war kein Mann der halben Dinge. Alles oder nichts.

Holmes zuckte nicht, jammerte nicht und bewegte sich nicht. Erst hatte er Jims Gesicht beobachtet, die geheimnisvollen Augen, überschattet von den dunklen Wimpern. Der Anblick jedoch, brachte ihn aus dem Gleichgewicht, so dass er dann lieber seine Augen schloss, um dem Schmerz nachzuspüren.  
Es tat weh, keine Frage. Aber nicht unerträglich. Eher einschmeichelnd, so wie Moriarty seine Stimme klingen lassen konnte. Schmerzhaft, bittersüß und erregend gleichzeitig.  
„Vena saphena magna. Interessante Wahl.“, sagte Jim schließlich einfühlsam und wischte zum letzten Mal über den Buchstaben.  
„Nun Mister, euch gefallen mein Werk der Kunst?“ Sherlock fand nicht heraus, wen er gerade imitierte, offensichtlich einen Künstler. Zuletzt verrieb er zärtlich eine Heilsalbe auf der Wunde.  
Die hellen, scharfen Augen wanderten nach unten, zu seinem weißen Bein und dem schwarzen Zeichen seiner Hingabe. So viel hatte er in den letzten Minuten verstanden. Er teilte Jims Begeisterung für das Andersartige, für alles, was nicht normal war. Dieser Irrsinn hier gehörte dazu, wenn auch nur symbolisch. Ja, Sherlock fühlte sich durch das, was sie gerade taten, wirklich auf eine perverse Weise mit Moriarty verbunden und fand daran nichts verwerflich.  
Das M war nicht unbedingt auf den ersten Blick als solches zu erkennen.  
Unzweifelhaft erkannte Holmes aber die Schriftart. Es war die Deutsche Schriftart Callwey.   
Der Buchstabe war nun ein wenig angeschwollen, wie seine Männlichkeit und hatte einen roten Rand. Für Sherlocks Augen sah es fast schön aus und ohne, dass es ihm bewusst war, lächelte er.

„Ich sehe, ich konnte dich befriedigen. Das freut mich.“ Jims Stimme klang anders als sonst. Nicht verstellt und imitierend, sondern schlicht und einfach. Sherlock blieben die Worte weg und seine Verwunderung musste sich mit dem Verlangen in ihm arrangieren.


	17. Chapter 17

Für immer würde nun Jims Handschrift, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, auf seiner Haut sein. An ihm, in ihm, für immer und ewig.

„Na los, mach schon!“, presste Sherlock mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen heraus und blieb liegen wie er war.  
„Was meinst du?“ Die Gummihandschuhe hatte Moriarty noch nicht ausgezogen und seine Brauen waren nach oben gezogen. Er spielte den Unschuldigen, den Unwissenden, unterstützt durch das kindische Piepsen seines Tonfalls.  
„Mach das, was du mit deinem verfluchten Köter getan hast!“, Sherlock hatte große Mühe seine Stimme und seinen Tonfall zu kontrollieren, und Jim nahm das mit großer Genugtuung wahr. Die Spitze Sherlocks Erektion hatte sich schon aus seiner Unterhose geschoben und glänzte begehrlich feucht.   
Jims Augen bohrten sich in die Hellen des Mannes unter ihm. Er schien zu überlegen, abzuwägen und zu zögern. In Wahrheit kostete er seinen Teilsieg aus. Der Triumph schenkte ihm eine angenehme Wärme und fast hätte Sherlocks Flehen seinen Wunsch erfüllt. Aber der Detective zeigte ihm zwar das Verlangen seines Körpers, gegen das er offensichtlich nicht ankam, nicht jedoch das, was Jim fühlen wollte. Noch nicht!

Endlich zog Jim seine Handschuhe aus und hockte sich wieder vor das Sofa auf dem sein Lieblingsfeind lag.   
„Du überraschst mich, Sherlock.“, sagte er weicher Stimme, während er fürsorglich mit warmen Händen und sehr vorsichtig den angeschwollenen Beweis der Lust ganz aus seinem Gefängnis befreite.  
„Mit vielem hatte ich gerechnet, aber damit …“  
Es klang nicht abwertend oder verächtlich, sondern bescheiden und ehrlich. Seinen Trick hatte er ja Holmes verraten, würde er sich jetzt daran erinnern, wenn er seinen beachtlichen, wunderschönen steifen Schwanz ablecken würde? Vermutlich nicht.   
Nein, Sherlock stellte den Zusammenhang nicht her, erkannte Jim, innerlich lächelnd, als seine Zunge über die hervorgetretenen Adern leckte. Trotzdem er eigentlich allen Grund zum triumphieren hatte, war er doch auch traurig. In seinem Inneren schrie und tobte der kleine, zurückgewiesene Jimmy auf unerträgliche Weise, denn immer noch nicht bekam er, was er doch so sehr wollte.

Jim wusste gut, wie man einen Mann befriedigte, Sebastian Moran könnte ein Lied davon singen. Was Moriarty nicht wusste war, wie es war selbst befriedigt zu sein. So etwas würde er keinen tun lassen. Das stimmte zwar nicht ganz, aber der Zeitpunkt war nicht der richtige. Jim hob sich sozusagen für den richtigen Augenblick auf.  
Nun nahm er Sherlocks pulsierenden Schwanz tief in den Mund und hörte zufrieden dessen unterdrücktes Seufzen. Er sah, wie Holmes den Kopf in den Nacken drückte und fühlte, wie er das Bedürfnis krampfhaft zurückhielt, sich ihm entgegen zu heben.  
Jim ließ seine Zunge spielen und benutzte seine Hand, um die Härte zu umfassen. Obwohl er es schon so oft getan hatte, war es etwas Besonderes für ihn, weil es Sherlock war, der hier vor ihm lag. Die Leidenschaft und Sehnsucht füllten ihn dabei ganz aus und wieder war er stolz auf sich, all das fühlen zu können. Wie weit wäre er gekommen, ohne seine Emotionen?

Hätte er sich jemals von seiner Mutter befreien können, die ihn mit ihrer Liebe erdrückt hat? Es waren nicht nur böse Gefühle, die Jim erlebte. Aber eins fehlte ihm noch in seiner Sammlung: die Beglückung einer beantworteten Liebe.

Als er merkte, dass sich der Mann unter ihm immer mehr wandte, als er spürte, wie er sich ihm nun doch entgegen drückte, als er hörte, dass Sherlocks Atem schnell und tief ging, ließ er ihn los und stand auf.

 

„Was?!“, keuchte der Consulting Detective mit einem unverständlichen Blick, empört und irritiert.  
„Ich habe es mir anders überlegt.“, antwortete Jim und rollte sich seine Hemdsärmel herunter.  
Sherlock war aufgesprungen und Moriarty wusste genau, welche ziellose Wut, bedingt durch die aufgewühlte sexuelle Energie, er gerade erlebte.   
„Das kannst du nicht tun!“  
„Langweilig, Sherlock. Du erinnerst dich?“, grinste Jim und sah noch aus dem Augenwinkel, dass Holmes wie ein Tiger auf ihn zu sprang. Geschmeidig aber wenig überraschend. Ehe sie sich versahen, lag Jim auf dem Boden, auf dem Bauch und Sherlock kniete auf ihm drauf.  
„Hoho! Mein Hemd!“, fauchte Jim und versuchte sich halbherzig zu befreien. Holmes, unten ohne und nur mit Hemd, hatte sich auf Jims Oberschenkel gekniet und hielt seine Arme fest.  
„Du wirst das zu Ende bringen oder ich werde dir gleichen ein Abbild meines Gesichtes tätowieren! Ich habe übrigens ganz und gar kein Talent, aber das wirst du schon merken.“  
Jims Lachen war rau und klang wirklich belustigt.  
„Stimmt, da war noch was …“, kicherte Jim und verspürte doch tatsächlich etwas, mit dem er nicht auf diesem Weg gerechnet hatte.

„Alles in Ordnung, Jim?“  
Morans Stimme klang unsicher und doch gefährlich. Er war unbemerkt in den Raum gekommen, wahrscheinlich angelockt durch die Kampfgeräusche.  
„Verschwinde du Idiot!“, schrie ihn Jim nun an, wobei die Ader auf seiner Stirn deutlich anschwoll.   
Oh, echte Wut also, beobachtete Sherlock, während er Moriarty immer noch am Boden hielt.  
„Ich bin vor der Tür und …“  
„Raus!“ Jim fehlte ein wenig die Luft, um lauter zu brüllen, doch Sebastian hatte verstanden und verließ wortlos den Raum.  
„Lass mich aufstehen, dann … können wir uns wieder den wichtigen Dingen zuwenden.“, verlangte der Mann unter Sherlock. Einen Moment zögerte der, dann stand er auf und sah von oben herab zu, wie Jims sich aufrappelte. Moriarty hatte sich nicht ernsthaft gewehrt, das hatte der Detective genau gespürt. Alles geplant, also?  
Völlig übertrieben putzte sich Jim den Dreck von seiner Kleidung und war innerlich erstaunt, über das, was geschah, dass er es noch ein paar Momente vermeiden wollte seinem Gegner in die Augen zu sehen.

Ganz unerwartet zog ihn Sherlock zu sich heran, drückte seinen Mund auf Jims Lippen und presste seinen harten Schwanz an den verhassten Mann. Vorher dachte Sherlock noch, dass es ein wenig war, wie früher, als er Drogen genommen hatte. Er war außer Kontrolle und wollte sich nur noch nehmen was er wollte und zu diesem Zeitpunkt so dringend und unvermeidlich brauchte, wie die Luft zum Leben. Die pure Gier reagierte über seinen Verstand.  
Tief stöhnte er in den Kuss, stieß seine Zunge in Jims Mund und fühlte dessen Widerstand. Aber das machte Sherlock nichts, im Gegenteil, es erregte ihn noch viel mehr. Als er schließlich wieder Jims warme, reibende Hand an seinem gierigen Schwanz fühlte, musste er einfach ein ergebenes Seufzen aus seinem Mund lassen.  
Ganz unvermittelt kam Sherlock zum Höhepunkt. Seine Lippen waren noch auf Jims Mund, so keuchte er heiß und zitternd in das Gesicht seines Gegenspielers. Wenn er dabei nicht seine Augen geschlossen hätte, hätte er den verwunderten Ausdruck in Moriartys dunklem Blick sehen können. Der Ausdruck galt nicht Sherlock, sondern der eigenen Lust, die er niemals zuvor gespürt hatte.

Das einzige was in Jims Herz friedlich nebeneinander wohnte war der Hass auf die Welt und die Liebe zu Sherlock Holmes.  
Wie würde sich der dritte, neue Mitbewohner da machen? Das sexuelle Verlangen? Aus einer Laune heraus taufte er es spontan „John“.


	18. Chapter 18

„Darf ich die Stelle aussuchen?“, fragte Sherlock hoffnungsvoll und vergnügt.  
„Nein!“  
„Aber Jim!“  
„Aber Sherlock!“

Moriarty stand unbeweglich vor ihm und brannte Löcher in sein Gesicht, zumindest fühlte es sich für Sherlock so an. Jetzt, nachdem er seine Anspannung losgeworden war, fühlte er diese Weichheit in sich, die er so hasste. Sie machte ihn angreifbar und verletzlich.  
Offensichtlich hatte Jim die Lust zum Kaspern verloren und bestand auf die Abmachung. Während sich Sherlock seine Hose anzog, zog sich sein Erzfeind das Hemd aus. Fast fand es Holmes schade, denn zu gern hätte er Jim wieder hüllenlos gesehen.

„Oh Gott, wie langweilig.“, sagte Sherlock spontan, als er wusste, wo Jim seinen Buchstaben hin haben wollte. Dabei hatte der noch nicht mal mit der Wimper gezuckt.  
Spöttisch lächelte er Moriarty an und bohrte seinen Zeigefinger in Jims Herzgegend.   
Dessen Blick war immer noch starr und absolut nichtssagend. Er selbst hätte nicht mal sagen können, ob es daran lag, dass er immer noch verzweifelt versuchte heraus zu finden, was da mit ihm geschah.

Er wollte doch etwas anderes.   
Er wollte doch etwas von Sherlock.  
Er wollte dessen Liebe! Stattdessen spielte sein eigener Körper gegen ihn, spielt Holmes Spiel mit. Eine Schande!!

 

Der Hass schien ihn zu verbrennen, ließ sein Blut kochen und seine Stimme dunkel klingen.  
„Tu es einfach!“, befahl er und legte sich auf das Sofa.  
Als sich Sherlock die Gummihandschuhe übergezogen hatte, kam er sich vor, als wenn er in der Pathologie stehen und Leichen untersuchen würde. Zu gern würde er Moriarty als Leiche vor sich liegen sehen. Und doch auch wieder nicht. Nicht mehr. Nicht gleich zumindest. Dieser Mann war für die Polarisierung der Welt viel zu wertvoll, so wie er selbst. Aber trotzdem müssen doch immer die Guten gewinnen. War es nicht so? Er selbst war sich inzwischen nicht mehr sicher. 

Für einen Moment betrachtete er Jims helle Brust und war unerwartet froh, dass er sein Verlangen schon losgeworden war. Sein Widersacher hatte das Gesicht von ihm weggedreht und hatte sogar die Augen geschlossen. Sherlock fühlte sich fast unschlüssig und hilflos, war sich ein paar Momente nicht sicher, ob das wirklich der schlimmste Verbrecher aller Zeiten war, der ihm hier sein Vertrauen schenkte. Oder ob nur ein kleiner, verlorener Junge vor ihm lag, dem es egal war, was mit ihm geschah.

Lächerlich, sagte Sherlock hart zu sich. Er ist ein Lügner und Betrüger der schlimmsten Sorte. Wenn er will kann er alles sein, jeder glaubt ihm, er bekommt immer was er will.  
Mit diesen neidischen Gedanken begann er Jim ein dickes, gut erkennbares S auf sein Herz zu stechen. Es war nicht verschnörkelt oder kunstvoll. Es war klar, einfach und so bösartig schwarz, wie Sherlocks Gedanken, der mit jedem Nadelstich Moriarty tötete und nebenbei seine eigenen, niederträchtigen Begierden.

Während Jim die Schmerzen ertrug, ohne dass er sie wirklich spürte, fühlte er die Liebe für Sherlock, die er all die Jahre in seinem Herz gesammelt hatte. Irgendwann würde es platzen, so viel war sicher. Aber nicht heute, nicht jetzt.  
Irgendwie war er auch gar nicht richtig da. Sein Geist weilte im Damals, als er Sherlock zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte. 

Jim sah vor sich, wie er es schließlich geschafft hatte, sich von seiner Mutter zu befreien, indem er ihr das längste Küchenmesser in die Brust gerammt hatte, nachdem sie zum tausendsten Mal gesagt hatte, dass er bestimmt irgendwann jemanden finden würde, der seiner würdig sei. Dabei wollte er nie etwas Besonderes sein, aber seine Mutter hatte ihn dazu gemacht. Warum sie nie einen seiner Brüder auf diese Weise vergewaltigt hatte, hatte Jim nie verstehen können. Aber sie hatte sein Leben zerstört und er hatte es viel zu spät gemerkt. Schließlich hatte sie ihn sogar zum Mörder gemacht. Danke Mama!  
Es war sein erster und einziger Mord, den er mit eigener Hand ausgeübt hat. Immerhin Jim, oder? Fragte er sich müßig, während er dem surrenden Geräusch der Nadel lauschte. Es machte ihn schläfrig und doch war er hellwach. Teile seines Körpers waren wach und er ließ es zu, so wie Jim alles zuließ, was in ihm entstand. War er einfach nur zu schwach sich zu wehren? War er feige und undiszipliniert?  
Aber wenn er verachtenswert war, warum war er dann so erfolgreich? 

„Fertig!“, sagte Sherlock ein paar Sekunden, nachdem das Surren aufgehört hatte. Jim fiel es schwer zurückzukommen.  
„Toll!“, entgegnete er völlig unbewegt, sah sich den Buchstaben nicht mal an. Mit abwesendem Gesicht stand er auf, zog sich an und ignorierte Holmes vollkommen. Er wollte schlafen, musste alleine sein. Ganz dringend brauchte er seine Grenzen.  
„In ein paar Stunden hole ich dich ab, zum Nachmittagstee!“, sagte er ausdruckslos, warf sich seine Jacke nur über die Schulter und ließ einen verdutzten Sherlock zurück.


	19. Chapter 19

Wieder eilte Jim nach oben, ohne Rücksicht auf Morans Fragen, die er ihm hinterher rief. Wenn das jetzt zur Gewohnheit würde, dann sollte er sich überlegen, ob er das Richtige getan hatte. Natürlich hatte er Sherlock herausfordern und provozieren wollen. Wie sich das alles auf seine eigene Psyche auswirken würde, daran hatte Jim nur ungern gedacht. Nein, er hatte sogar erwartet, dass alles so werden würde, wie er es wollte. So war es doch immer, oder nicht?  
Was sollte schon passieren? Er kannte doch alles, fühlte doch alles. Nichts konnte ihn überraschen und doch war er es nun.  
Er war über seine eigene Traurigkeit erschrocken, über die plötzlichen Schmerzen in seinem Herz und über den kleinen Jimmy, der in einer Ecke kauerte. Sehnsüchtig, unverstanden und immer noch allein.

Natürlich musste er Holmes umbringen. Da würde kein Weg daran vorbei führen. Das musste er, denn schließlich konnte es nur Einen geben. Aber Sherlock war doch der Einzige, der ihn komplett machen konnte. Der einzige Mensch in der Welt, der ihn heilen konnte. Was würde passieren, wenn er tot war, wenn seine Hoffnung und seine Sehnsucht kein Ziel mehr hatten? Jim fühlte sich in einem Paradoxon gefangen.

Hastig zog sich Moriarty aus, diesmal komplett. Dann kroch er wieder in seinen Schrank und legte sich in einer embryonalen Stellung auf den Boden, um mit offenen Augen in die Finsternis zu starren.  
Was gab es schlimmeres, als wenn der einzige Mensch der Welt, der in der Lage war ihn zu retten, ihn nicht retten wollte? Konnte er Sherlock das verdenken?

Jims Absichten waren rein gewesen. Wenn Sherlock seine Welt und sein Leben kennenlernen würde, dann würde er ihn verstehen können, würde seine Macht und seine Kraft spüren können. Es musste doch möglich sein auf irgendeinem Weg die Liebe dieses Mannes zu bekommen. Dessen Aufmerksamkeit war inzwischen leicht zu erlangen, seinen Hass gab es fast gratis dazu. Aber was war mit Sherlocks kaltem Herz? Hatte er wirklich keines? Gab es nichts, was diesen Mann berührte?

Der sexuelle Aspekt an der ganzen Geschichte hatte Jim ein wenig unvorbereitet erwischt. Damit hatte er in dieser Form nicht gerechnet. Zwar schmeichelte es ihn, löste aber etwas in ihm aus, was er nicht mochte.  
Die Liebe zu Holmes kannte er fast sein Leben lang. Damit konnte er umgehen und leben. Sie gehörte zu ihm wie seine krankhafte Launenhaftigkeit, deren psychiatrische Diagnose ihm selbstverständlich bekannt war.   
Schlimmer noch, diese Liebe hatte ihn geprägt. Sie hatte ihn schon millionen Mal getötet und wiederauferstehen lassen.  
Ja, andere Menschen würden es vielleicht als Besessenheit oder Obsession bezeichnen. Für Jim war es das aber nicht. Für ihn war es die reinste Form der Zuneigung. Er empfand sie in vollem Umfang und erlebte sie wie jemand, der liebt.

Die erwachte Lust seines Körpers verwirrte ihn dagegen sehr.  
So lag er nun auf dem kalten Bretterboden, hatte eine Erektion und wagte nicht sich zu rühren. Dass er Sherlock küssen wollte, entsprang dem Wunsch des kleinen Jimmys nach Zuneigung und Annahme. Diese sexuelle Begierde aber gehörte James Moriarty. Er wusste nicht, was er damit machen sollte, wie er sie einordnen sollte.

Jim stöhnte gepeinigt und verbot es sich die Augen zu schließen. Sein Körper war inzwischen kalt und zitterte, doch in seinem Kopf brannte ein heißes Fieber, so sehr kämpfte er um Ruhe, darum nicht auseinander zu fallen. Darum, ein Mensch zu bleiben, der er doch nicht war und sein wollte.

„Es ist doch nur … Liebe …  
Ich habe all das doch nur für dich getan …  
Damit du eines Tages mein Freund bist …  
Damit du mich halten kannst, wenn ich … falle …“

Seine Stimme war kaum zu hören. Heißer, sehnsüchtig und voller Unglauben.

Dann geschah etwas, was Jim nie wieder bei klarem Verstand erlebt hatte, seit er 8 Jahre alt gewesen war.   
Er weinte ganz unvermittelt. Sein Schluchzen klang leise und kratzig. Im ersten Moment wusste er selbst nicht, was geschah. Aufhören konnte er nicht.  
Schließlich fiel er in eine katatonische Starre, ausgelöst durch die psychische Überbelastung. Erst Sebastian erlöste ihn später mit einer Lorazepam-Spritze, die Jims Muskelstarre löste und die Erregung auf ein erträgliches Level herunter fuhr.

Moran schnaufte erbost, als er seinem Boss die Beruhigungsspritze verabreichte. Schon lange musste er das nicht mehr tun. Von Anfang an hatte er ein schlechtes Gefühl gehabt, als Moriarty ihn in einen Teil seiner Pläne einweihte. Sherlock würde Jim eines Tages umbringen, das war ihm sofort klar gewesen, als er den großen Mann mit den dunklen Locken zum ersten Mal getroffen hatte.  
Doch soweit durfte es nicht kommen!  
Vorsichtig half er Jim schließlich mit starken Armen aus dem Schrank.


	20. Chapter 20

Stunden später warf Jim kommentarlos zwei Latexmasken in Richtung Holmes.  
„Prinz Philip Mountbatten, Elizabeth und Charles??“ Ein Lachen war in Sherlocks Stimme zu hören, ebenso die Neugier.  
„Eine weitere Schutzgelderpressung?“  
„Nein, mein Lieber. Bankraub. Mach dich fertig, wir haben noch eine halbe Stunde, dann schließt die Bank und nur noch die Angestellten sind da, zumindest hoffe ich das. Du weißt meinen Aufwand zu würdigen, da bin ich sicher.“  
Jims Stimme klang, als wäre er nicht richtig da und Sherlock hörte das auch sofort. Ansehen konnte er das seinem Widersacher allerdings nichts. Die dunklen Augen blitzten wie eh und je, seine Gestalt strahlte Arroganz, verrückte Würde und Macht aus. Allerdings trug Jim jetzt einen tiefschwarzen Anzug, der sein teuflisches Aussehen besonders gut zur Geltung brachte.  
„Du kannst dir eine Maske aussuchen, aber ich denke, ich weiß, welche du nimmst.“  
Sherlock griff nach der Queen, selbstverständlich tat er das, denn sie hatte Macht über ein ganzes Land. Aber das war nicht der einzige Grund seiner Wahl. Wieder einmal wollte er Moriarty provozieren und sah ihm siegesgewiss in die Augen.  
„Ja, dachte ich schon. Glaub‘ nur nicht, dass sie im Bett viel zu sagen hat.“, erwiderte Jim ausdruckslos und zuckte die Schultern. Es sollte ein Witz sein, eine Anspielung, irgendwas. Doch Sherlocks Verstand arbeitete bereits auf Hochtouren, denn irgendetwas war mit Jim in den letzten Stunden passiert.   
Vielleicht war sein Hamster gestorben?

„Du wirst es mir hoffentlich nachsehen, dass ich meine Männer ein paar Sachen habe erledigen lassen. Insofern brauchen wir nur noch in die Bank stürmen, sie ausrauben und dann das Geld auf deine Weise aufwerten.  
Bin ich nicht ein guter Mensch, Sherlock?“ Der ironisch, tropfende Tonfall forderte Holmes nur ein müdes Lächeln ab.  
Beide Männer stiegen in das wartende Auto und Moran fuhr los.

Antwort gab Holmes keine, weil Jim ihm soeben eine Klatschzeitung hin hielt. Tatsächlich war Mycrofts Bild zu sehen. Immerhin waren die Gesichter der anderen Männer mit schwarzen Balken unkenntlich gemacht. Es wurde wild spekuliert, ganz typisch. Eine Menge Vermutungen in den Raum geworfen und der Artikel tropfte nur so vor Schlamm und Gerüchten.  
„Leider konnte sich nur eine Zeitung überwinden, deinen Bruder bloßzustellen. Was ist nur mit England los?“, seufzte Jim nun übertrieben enttäuscht und sah gelangweilt aus dem Fenster.  
Sherlock schmunzelte und war ein kleines bisschen beruhigt, dass dann auch nur ein Verlag pleiteging.  
„Vielleicht ist Mycroft auch weniger interessant, als er glaubt.“  
„Er hat übrigens getobt, für seine Verhältnisse. Interesse an den Filmaufnahmen dazu?“  
„Nein. Danke!“  
„Aber du hast dich dabei schlecht gefühlt, oder? Darum ging es schließlich. Oder?“  
Nun bohrten sich die schwarzen Augen Moriartys verlangend in die von Holmes.  
„Oder hast du dich gut gefühlt? Mächtig? Losgelöst? Frei und vollkommen der, der du wirklich bist?“, forderte er nun mit kalter Stimme zu wissen. Sherlock selbst, wusste, dass er recht hatte. Doch sollte er das zugeben? Wusste er es nicht sowieso schon?  
„Das überlasse ich gern deinen deduktiven Fähigkeiten.“, entgegnete er deshalb nur anmaßend und fühlte augenblicklich, wie Jim nach seinem Kragen griff und ihn wütend an die Autotür presste.  
„Zur Freiheit gehört es auch, die Dinge auszusprechen. Ehrlichkeit, Sherlock! Schon mal gehört? Ich sehe dich an. Dabei sehe ich den Glanz in deinen Augen. Und auch, wenn du versuchst deine Mimik zu kontrollieren, kann ich spüren, dass du Spaß hast, dass es dich befriedigt und antreibt. Hörst du Sherlock?! Ich kann ES FÜHLEN!“

Jim brüllte ihn nun tatsächlich wütend an und Holmes sah es an der Ader an seiner Stirn, dass es nicht gespielt war. Die Aufregung peitschte durch sein Blut, auch wenn er genau wusste, dass es nur das Adrenalin war. Doch es erregte ihn, wie es das immer tat. Und auch sein Körper reagierte wieder, wie ständig in Jims verfluchter Nähe.  
Dessen Gesicht war ganz nah an Sherlocks. Die dunklen Augen funkelten gefährlich und der Mund war zusammengepresst. Nichtsdestotrotz fühlte Sherlock tatsächlich etwas. Es war nicht die körperliche Macht Jims, nicht dessen Wut über seine Ignoranz und Arroganz, nicht dessen Ärger über sein Versteckspiel. 

Sondern Sherlock fühlte etwas Warmes, etwas, was in ihn eindrang und vergiftete. Oder war es vorher schon da? Plötzlich war er erneut verunsichert und zweifelte.  
„Meinst du nicht, dass du ein wenig übertreibst, Jim?“, sagte er nun, absichtlich gelangweilt und mit ruhiger Stimme, obwohl er sich alles andere als entspannt fühlte. Er wollte Jim loswerden, obgleich er ihn am liebsten wieder an sich gezogen hätte.  
Moriartys Wut ging ganz unerwartet. Seine Hände fielen mehr oder weniger schwach nach unten, seine Augen hatten jegliches Funkeln verloren und sein Mund war ganz entspannt. Aber er sah Sherlock weiterhin an und was der sah, war schlimmer, als wenn ihn ein zorniger Jim an die Autotür stieß.

Sein Gegner offenbarte eine derartigen Kummer, dass Sherlock mit klopfendem Herzen vor dem Abgrund stehen blieb. Er konnte seinen Blick nicht von Jims Gesicht nehmen, denn er war fasziniert. Ein Vergleich schlich sich in seinen Kopf. Es war, als wenn er einem Menschen, in diesem Fall Jim, beim Sterben zusah. Schrecklich, beeindruckend, entsetzlich und wunderschön.  
„Nein.“ Sagte Jim nun leise. So weich war seine Stimme, dass Sherlock unweigerlich eine Gänsehaut bekam. Sein Schwanz erzitterte und mühsam unterdrückte er eine Handbewegung dahin.  
Dachte er schon, John Watsons Emotionen würden ihn eines Tages den Verstand kosten, war er sich sicher, dass Jim in das in nur wenigen Tagen schaffen würde. Es konnte doch nun wirklich kein Vorteil sein, wenn man in einem Meer der Empfinden schwamm und trotzdem methodische Entscheidungen treffen musste?!  
Oder war es der Kampf GEGEN die Emotionen, der schwach machte?  
Warum nahm er Jims Gefühle so sehr wahr? Weil der es wollte? Aber das wollte John auch, da klappte es nie. Da konnte Sherlock sich schützen.  
War es, weil Jims Emotionen viel zu viel für ihn allein waren, sprangen sie schon auf ihn über, wie Flöhe, die sich einen neuen Wirt suchten? War Jim innerlich schon verbrannt? Hatte ihn seine Leidenschaft verzehrt? Wirkte er deswegen so verrückt?

„Du hast recht, es macht mir Spaß.“  
Sherlock gab das nun unumwunden zu. Ein Grund war, dass er Jim aus seiner Abwesenheit holen wollte. Denn es verstörte ihn, hier mit einem irren Genie zu sitzen, der ihn mit Leichtigkeit umbringen konnte, das aus irgendeinem Grund noch nicht wollte, stattdessen aber deprimiert, leidend und blicklos vor sich hin sah.

„Ich weiß. Du bist wie ich.“ Für einen Moment überlegte Jim wirklich sich zu offenbaren, Sherlock zu sagen, wie lange er ihn schon kannte und liebte.  
Doch er schwieg und schluckte das Geständnis hinunter.

„Deine Welt ist … fordernd.“ Sherlock sah zum Fenster hinaus, als er weitersprach, denn Jims Traurigkeit wollte er nicht sehen.  
„Sie ist … voll, bunt und laut. Sie besteht aus tausend Möglichkeiten und erfordert tausend Entscheidungen und ich …“  
Sherlock räusperte sich und vermied es nervös mit den Fingern zu klopfen.  
„Ich verstehe, dass man für diese Entscheidungen nicht allein den Verstand gebrauchen kann. Man muss seiner Intuition vertrauen können, seinen Gefühlen, tief in sich.“  
„So ist es.“ Jim hörte sich wieder ein wenig mehr wie er selbst an und Sherlock stellte das zu seiner Überraschung mit großer Erleichterung fest.  
„Aber ich lebe nicht in deiner Welt.“, beendete Sherlock den vorerst bedrückendsten Augenblick seines Lebens.

„Nein.“  
Jims Erwiderung war knapp und wieder breitete sich dieses widerliche, wärmende Gefühl in Holmes aus, dass sich ihm vor Widerwille der Magen zusammenzog.   
„Du lebst gar nicht. Du bist schon tot.“, setzte Jim nach. Das war der Moment, der den Geduldfaden des Detectives zerriss.  
„Das unterliegt nicht deiner Beurteilung, du kleines, arrogantes Arschloch!“  
Jetzt war Sherlock wirklich verärgert und er wusste genau, dass es Moriarty provoziert hatte. Nur leider hatte er sogar recht. Sherlocks einziges ‚Leben‘ bestand darin, es zu vermeiden. Er gab der Rationalität und der Klarheit in seiner Welt den Vorzug, um nicht verloren zu gehen. Um sich darin nicht mit einem hochfunktionellem Intellekt zu verlaufen.  
War es das, was Jim passiert war? Ist er verloren gegangen unterwegs?

Sherlock hatte sich aufgebracht zu Jim gelehnt und sein Körper tat einfach was er wollte. Noch war er bei Jim, noch konnte er genau das tun.  
Sherlocks Kuss war hungrig und nicht sehr sanft. Mit dem ganzen Gewicht seines Körpers lehnte er sich auf Jim, der sich wieder mal nicht wehrte aber auch nicht mitmachte.  
Holmes spürte das sehr gut und es hätte ihn stoppen sollen. Aber es interessierte ihn nicht. Er konnte nicht zulassen, dass ihn die Gefühle anderer Menschen beeinflussten. Sein Verstand registrierte es, er sagte ihm auch die Bedeutung und die logische Konsequenz. Aber sein kaltes Herz zuckte nur unbeteiligt die Schulter und ließ ihn sich nehmen, was er wollte.

Das Auto hielt ganz abrupt und Sherlock machte sich schwer atmend von seinem Feind los.  
Jim sah ihn nur an, aus geweiteten Augen, die Überraschung, Befriedigung aber auch eine irreversible Verletzung zeigten.  
War es das tatsächlich? Eine Verwundung? Der Consulting Detective kam nicht mehr dazu darüber nachzudenken. Wieder, und schon recht verzweifelt, versuchte er in seinem Gedächtnis zu finden, an was ihn die Situation erinnerte. Er fand den Weg nicht und hatte keine Zeit mehr.


	21. Chapter 21

Sie standen vor einer kleinen, schäbigen Filiale der HSBC. Moran holte drei Tavor TAR 21 aus dem Kofferraum.  
„Ich nehme an, du weißt, wie man ein Sturmgewehr bedient, Sherlock?“ Jim grinste und Holmes fühlte sich innerlich zerrissen wie nie. Weil dieser Mann, der ihn gerade höhnisch anlächelte, nicht der Mann war, den er eben im Auto geküsst hatte. Es war nicht der unglückliche Junge, der zerbrochen war. Das hier war ein bösartiges Monster, welches Spaß daran hatte andere Menschen in Angst und Schrecken zu versetzen.  
Zu Sherlocks Leidwesen, lächelte er jedoch sogar zurück, nickte und gab sich seiner inneren Unruhe geschlagen.   
Die Männer zogen sich ihre Masken über und liefen dann fast gemächlich zur Bank.

Holmes Puls war in unbekannte Höhen gestiegen, als er nach Moran und Moriarty die Filiale betrat. Es waren noch drei Angestellte da und ein offensichtlicher Kunde. Vermutlich ein Privatkunde.  
Jim trug die Prinz Philip-Maske mit Stolz, ebenso wie Moran seine Charles-Maske trug.  
Sherlock selbst schwitzte unter seiner Maske und grinste unentwegt. Es sah ja niemand und ganz tief in sich fühlte er tatsächlich eine unbändige Freiheit. Dabei waren es nicht die schlechten Taten, die das auslösten.   
Sondern einfach nur die Möglichkeit einer Wahl, die er sonst nie hatte.  
In seiner Welt wurde von ihm erwartet, dass er seine Talente für die gute Seite einsetzte. Jim erwartete das nicht von ihm und auch von Moriarty selbst wurde das nicht erwartet, da hatte er völlig recht. Er konnte sein, was immer er wollte und auch Holmes konnte das in diesem Moment nachvollziehen.  
Jetzt war er ein gemeines Arschloch, was Menschen bedrohte und Geld von ihnen erpresste, unter Androhung von Gewalt. Diesen Part allerdings, übernahm Sebastian und tat das voller Inbrunst. 

Die zwei weiblichen Angestellten waren verängstigt, blieben aber zum Glück still und holten alles, was Moran forderte. Sherlock hatte keinen Spaß daran in die verängstigten Gesichter zu sehen. Es war ihm schlichtweg egal. Vorsätzlich würde er keinem Menschen etwas tun, würde es aber auch nie ausschließen. Jim war der Einzige, der das wusste und nachvollziehen konnte. Vielleicht.   
Vielleicht war dessen Gehirn aber auch schon verbrannt?

Der männliche Privatkunde, um die 50 lag stocksteif auf dem Boden und muckste nicht. Sherlock hatte die Aufgabe ihn zu bewachen. Angestrengt versuchte er ihn nicht gedanklich auseinander zu nehmen.  
Der männliche Angestellte, kurz vor dem Rentenalter, fing gerade an mit Moriarty zu diskutieren. Großer Fehler.  
Todesmutig oder lebensmüde, stellte Holmes emotionslos fest, zuckte allerdings wirklich leicht zusammen, als Jim dem Alten kommentarlos die Waffe über den Kopf zog und ihn damit bewusstlos zu Boden schickte. Jim trat einen Schritt zurück und sein Kopf drehte sich zu Holmes.  
Angeber, dachte Sherlock zynisch und fühlte doch wieder diese enorme Anziehung, die seine Männlichkeit anschwellen ließ. Abartig und abscheulich.   
Die Atmung des Detectives wurde schneller und als sich der Mann zu seinen Füßen regte, um vielleicht einfach nur eine andere Stellung einzunehmen, trat er ihm völlig übertrieben auf den Arm, was der Herr mit einem erschrockenen Schmerzlaut quittierte.  
Liefen die Flöhe Jims nun auch schon über seine Haut? Bissen sie ihn und saugten sein Blut? Und übertrugen sie ihm dabei Jims Wahnsinn?

Für einen winzigen Moment hatte Sherlock einen tiefen Einblick in alle Zusammenhänge. Er verstand, dass das Gute niemals ohne das Böse gut sein konnte, auch nicht in ihm selbst, in seinem Gehirn, oder seiner Seele oder was auch immer. Er sah, dass es immer einen Jim Moriarty geben würde und geben müsste, um alles im Gleichgewicht zu halten.   
Und Sherlock erkannte, dass er selbst ein Wesen oder ein Ding war, welches auf der Grenze stand. Er konnte alles sein, wann immer er wollte, wann immer er der emotionalen Versuchung nachgab.  
War das die Vollkommenheit des Lebens? War das Perfektion? War das die Existenz?  
Waren er und Jim die einzigen Personen auf diesem Planeten, die zu diesem Balanceakt am Abgrund fähig waren? Oder war Jim schon gefallen?   
Fiel er auch? Irgendwann?

Moran sammelte die Scheine in einem Sack. Im Grunde war es Spielerei. Weder hatte Moriarty das Geld nötig, noch musste er sich selbst darum bemühen. Er tat es nur, um Sherlock zu unterhalten und ihm etwas zu zeigen, auch wenn der wusste, dass das bei weitem nicht der einzige Grund war.  
Aber irgendwann hatte auch Jim klein angefangen. Wahrscheinlich war das seine Art Holmes zu zeigen, wie er zu dem geworden ist, was er war. Es erklärte seinen Ehrgeiz, seine Gnadenlosigkeit und auch seinen Erfolg.  
Aber nicht seine Traurigkeit, nicht seine offensichtliche Verzweiflung, die hintergründig in allem war, was er sagte und tat.  
Denn jetzt, da sich Sherlock auf das Spiel eingelassen hatte, fühlte er unweigerlich was er sonst wegschieben und ignorieren konnte. Jim hatte seine Perspektive geändert und seinen Horizont erweitert. Er war nicht mehr nur allein der böse Feind, Jim war mehr. Er war zu einem Subjekt der Begierde geworden. Und genau das hatte er beabsichtigt.

Schließlich stürmten sie aus der Bank. Moran trug den Sack mit den Geldscheinen und Jim lachte die ganze Zeit, als sie zum Auto liefen. Ohne es zu wollen, stimmte Sherlock schließlich ein. Es war ein wirklich irres, surreales aber sehr befreiendes Gefühl. Einer der besten, und seltensten Augenblicke seines Lebens.  
Schließlich fuhren sie zur Blackfriars Railway Bridge, unter der die Obdachlosen zu Hauf campierten. Jim drückte Holmes den Sack in die Hand und schubste ihn mehr oder weniger zum Brückenrand.  
„Jetzt verüb‘ schon deine gute Tat, ehe mir noch schlecht wird.“ Ohne Maske sah Moriarty wieder beruhigend aus wie immer. Finster, herablassend und entschlossen. Und trotzdem sah Sherlock, bevor er zum Brückenrand ging, das Lachen in seinen Augen. Jim lachte über ihn. Ja, das tat er, ganz zu Recht.  
Schwungvoll entleerte Holmes den Geldsack über dem Geländer, sah dem segelnden Papier nach, hörte die erstaunten Ausrufe unter sich und fühlte … nichts. 

Keine Absolution, keine Gnade, nichts, was die stimulierenden, niederträchtigen Gefühle in ihm tilgen konnte.

Empfand nichts, was den Hunger auf Jim und seine Welt negieren konnte. 

Spürte nichts, was seine Lust auf diesen Mann vernichtete.


	22. Chapter 22

„Komm mit rein!“  
Der Ton des Detectives war kühl, trotzdem auffordernd. Doch sofort sah er die Lachfalten an Moriartys Augen. Oh ja, dieser Mann wusste sehr genau, was Holmes wollte. Ihm konnte er nichts vormachen.  
„Nein. Ich habe noch etwas mit Sebastian vor.“, erwiderte der Teufel und grinste so entwaffnend, dass Sherlocks Herz schon wieder schneller schlug. Die Selbstillusion, dass er herzlos war, hatte er schon längst fallen lassen. Jim wollte nur, dass er bettelte. Sein Gegner wusste genau, wie sehr ihn der Bankraub aufgeputscht hatte. Höchstwahrscheinlich konnte man es ihm sogar am Gesicht ansehen. Sein Blut kochte immer noch, die Hormone wirbelten ganz gegen seinen Willen alles durcheinander und sein sexuelles Verlangen war immens.  
Moriarty musterte ihn schließlich gelassen. Seine Augen waren wieder ruhig, glänzten kaum und wieder mal wirkte er, als wäre er nicht wirklich anwesend. Sherlock war sich gar nicht mehr sicher, ob er ihn überhaupt ansah.

„Bitte.“, flüsterte Sherlock plötzlich zu seiner eigenen, grenzenlosen Überraschung und Schande mit einem heißeren Krächzen. Ein abgrundtief erniedrigendes Gefühl ließ Übelkeit in ihm aufsteigen, verdrängte den Zorn über sich selbst und mutierte zu einer Gier, die seine Hände zittern ließ.  
Jim stieg kommentarlos aus und ging auf den Hintereingang des Theaters zu. Bevor Sherlock ausstieg, hörte er Morans dumpfe Stimme, die er an ihn gerichtet hatte:  
„Ich möchte dir noch eine Weisheit mit auf den Weg geben, Holmes!“  
Sebastians Stimme tropfte vor Zynismus, genauso aber hörte er sich absolut ernsthaft an. Sherlock bekam den Gedanken nicht los, dass Jim mit der Zeit auf alle abfärbte, mit denen er zu tun hatte. Verächtlich lachte er kurz auf, blieb aber neugierig sitzen, um zu hören, was Moran Kluges sagen wollte.

„Der erste Satz, den James Moriarty zu mir gesagt hat, war:  
Verletzte Menschen sind sehr gefährlich, denn sie wissen, dass sie überleben können!  
Ich füge an: wenn du ihm weh tust, dann werde ich dir weh tun, auf eine ganz neue Art!“  
Ohne eine Antwort, denn dazu war das Drängen in ihm zu mächtig, lief er Jim in das alte Theater nach. Es war schon dunkel und wieder einmal regnete es.   
Jim wartete vor der Bühne auf ihn und sah ihm rätselhaft entgegen.  
„Du willst also ficken?“  
„Wenn du das so ordinär ausdrücken willst, ja?“, antwortete Sherlock provokant lächelnd, bekam jedoch kein Lächeln zurück. Jim war völlig ernst und in diesem Moment absolut undurchschaubar für ihn.

Moriarty und der kleine Jimmy in sich, hatten allerdings in diesem Moment keine Wahl. Er verstand augenblicklich, dass der körperliche Ausdruck Sherlocks das Maximale war, was er von ihm zu erwarten hatte. Diese tiefen, vollkommenen Gefühle, die Jim für ihn hatte, würde dieser Mann nie auf gleiche Art erwidern, weil er es wirklich nicht konnte oder einfach noch nicht so weit war, es zuzulassen. Vielleicht hätte er Sherlock einfach vor ein paar Jahren entführen sollen, so wie er es mal geplant hatte, und ihn dazu zwingen sollen bei ihm zu sein und mit ihm dieses Leben zu leben. Aber er wollte ihm die Chance zur Entwicklung geben, wollte ihm die Möglichkeiten einräumen, sich seiner würdig zu erweisen. Das war er nun. Aber alles hatte Nachteile.

Einen Vorteil gab es aber auch. Jim hatte Sherlocks sexuelles Verlangen stimuliert und nicht nur das. Er selbst fühlte etwas davon in sich. Etwas, was er nicht mal verspürte, wenn er Moran oral befriedigte. Eigentlich etwas, was er bisher nie erlebt hatte. Es war zwar eine minderwertige und nichtige Empfindung und trotzdem überaus mächtig und zwingend.  
So fordernd und unterwerfend, dass sich Jim begann auszuziehen. Sherlocks scharfe Augen verfolgten jede Bewegung seines Erzfeindes. Sie tasteten sich eifrig mit Blicken ab, unnachgiebig und detailverliebt.  
Dabei war es Holmes, der nervös war und Jim war der mit der Demut. Beide Männer standen am selben Abgrund und würden vermutlich gleich in eine Tiefe springen, die keiner von beiden jemals zuvor gesehen hatte.

Als Moriarty nackt vor Sherlock stand, zögerte der einen Moment. Jim hatte die Augen halb geschlossen, hatte die Arme hinter sich auf den Bühnenrand gestützt, sah aus, als wenn er wusste, was er tat, so voller Selbstvertrauen und doch sah der Detective etwas anderes.  
Nein, das war falsch. Er sah es nicht, er erlebte es. Ganz genau spürte er in diesem verrückten Augenblick in sich alles, was Jim ausmachte. Nicht nur seine Überlegenheit und sein Genie, nicht nur seinen Wahnsinn und seinen absoluten Willen. Auch fühlte er seine Sehnsucht, seine Zuneigung, seine Zweifel und seine Haltlosigkeit. Sherlock empfand Mitgefühl, Hass und Hingabe, alles zur gleichen Zeit.  
Von dieser emotionalen Mischung war er völlig überwältigt. So sehr, dass er sich nun widerstandslos von seinem Feind ausziehen ließ. Die vielen Empfindungen brachten ihn zum Wanken, ließen ihn selbst zweifeln, an dem was er war, an dem was er wollte und an dem, was er über Moriarty wusste und dachte.

Als er Jim gegen die Bühne drückte, um sich, nackt und verlangend an ihn zu pressen, hörte er schlagartig auf zu denken. Eine warme Stille machte sich an der Stelle breit, wo sonst sein Verstand immerzu gierig mit den Hufen scharrte.  
Ab diesem Moment begann eine andere Zeitrechnung.

Inzwischen wusste Sherlock seine Lippen und seinen Mund zu gebrauchen. Er lernte unzweifelhaft schnell, doch diesmal war es auch Jim, der es ihm einfacher machte.   
Ein Widerstand war nicht mehr spürbar, im Gegenteil, Moriarty erwiderte den Kuss seines Gegenspielers. Bevor sich Sherlock versah, war er in einem fesselnden Kuss gefangen, ohne Chance auf Rückzug. Jim wollte alles von ihm. Seine Bewegungen waren beherrschend und mitreißend, so wie sein Wesen. Gnadenlos, unvorhersehbar und gänzlich ohne Eintönigkeit.  
Sherlock verlor sich ziemlich schnell, büßte seinen, ohnehin schon spärlichen Halt ein und versank zu seiner Schande (wenn er es denn in diesem Moment wahrgenommen hätte), in der leidenschaftlichsten, zwischenmenschlichen Kommunikationsform, die er bis vor wenigen Stunden nur vom Hörensagen kannte.

Plötzlich jedoch, stieß ihn Jim von sich. Seine Bewegungen waren nicht grob oder brutal, nur überrascht und erstaunt.  
Mit offenem Mund sah er auf seine Erektion hinab, zog nachdenklich und völlig ungläubig seine Augenbrauen zusammen und sah dann fast hilfesuchend zu Holmes.  
Sherlock begriff schnell. Nicht nur für ihn war das Neuland, sondern auch für seinen Lieblingsfeind. Das machte die Sache natürlich noch um einiges einfacher und auch reizvoller.  
Fast zärtlich legte er nun seine Hände wieder an Jims Schultern und setzte den Kuss zögerlich fort. Eine irre Freude rang in seinem Inneren mit einer grässlichen Genugtuung. Die zwiespältige Empfindung in ihm machte ihn haltlos, verwandelten den Boden unter seinen Füßen in eine schwindelerregend, drehende Scheibe.  
Ganz schnell jedoch war davon nichts mehr zu spüren und das Einzige, zu dem die beiden Männer noch fähig waren, war sich aneinander zu reiben, sich zu kosten und sich zu berühren.

James Moriarty fiel in die Tiefe und er riss Sherlock mit. Die Generalprobe zum „Reichenbach-Fall“ fand praktisch in diesem Augenblick statt und jeder der beiden Männer würde sich später mit einer erschreckenden Klarheit an jedes Detail erinnern. Sprechen würden sie über diesen Moment jedoch nie.  
Im kalten Staub des Theaters hörte man nur noch ein unartikuliertes Stöhnen. Tierische Laute der Lust lösten langgezogene Laute des Genusses ab. Sherlock hatte Jim herum gedreht, zwang ihn nun mit dem Bauch an die Bühne und hatte seinen Mund auf seinen Nacken gepresst. Seine Zähne gruben sich in das Fleisch seines Feindes und er schmeckte dessen Blut.   
Jimmy hatte die Augen geschlossen, weinte, keuchte und erlebte die Erfüllung eines Traumes, als er den harten Schwanz Sherlocks zwischen seinen Pobacken spürte. Zwar war es nicht die Art Liebe die er erwartet hatte, aber Jim nahm, was er bekam. So war es immer schon gewesen. Indem er nicht wählerisch war, war er zu einem der mächtigsten Verbrecher geworden, den die Welt jemals gesehen hatte. Denn er wusste, alles hatte seine guten Seiten. Man musste dem nur eine Chance geben und genau hinschauen.

Sherlocks Hände lagen erst um Jims Hüften, als er sich auf hemmungslose Weise an ihm rieb.  
Schließlich spuckte er in seine rechte Hand, verrieb die Feuchtigkeit auf seinem hämmernden Glied und suchte Jims Öffnung. Der hielt ganz still, ehrfürchtig, duldsam und liebend. Der heiße Atem Sherlocks hinterließ Brandspuren auf seinem Rücken, die niemals verblassen würden.   
Die Erektion, die Holmes nun langsam in ihn schob, tat weh und erfüllt ihn auf eine pervers beglückende Weise. Auch da setzte sich Jims Bipolarität fort. Er wusste immer das Beste aus dem Schlimmsten zu machen, haderte nie mit dem, was ihm geschah. Na ja, zumindest nicht, solange sein Verstand arbeitete.  
Inzwischen lag Jims heißes Gesicht auf den kalten, dreckigen Blanken des Bühnenbodens. Mit geschlossenen Augen und offenem Mund fühlte er den Mann, den er so sehr liebte in sich. Über die tiefen, dunklen Geräusche, die aus seinem Mund kamen, hatte er keine Kontrolle mehr. Er hatte sich völlig dem Mann hinter ihm ergeben.   
Jim fiel und fiel, und als er fühlte, wie sein eigener Schwanz ekstatisch zitterte, als er merkte, wie ein alles verschlingendes, euphorisches Gefühl in ihm aufstieg, als er seinem eigene Stöhnen lauschte und merkte, wie die warme Flüssigkeit zuckend an seinem Bein hinunter lief, wusste er eines ganz sicher.

Er würde eines Tages für Sherlock Holmes sterben, ganz und gar freiwillig!

Sherlock hatte ihn umklammert, seine Arme waren eisenhart und erbarmungslos. Er benahm rücksichtslos sich wie ein Tier, gab so ähnliche, stöhnende Geräusche von sich und stieß hart und gierig in Moriartys Körper. Als er zum Höhepunkt kam, schmiegte er sein nasses Gesicht an Jims Nacken. Dort verschmierte er das Blut mit seinem Speichel und riss seinen Feind ein letztes Mal mit seinem heftigen Erbeben weg.


	23. Chapter 23

Moriarty fiel und kam dabei nie unten auf. Er fand sich auch nicht wieder. Das Ergebnis war, dass er vor Sherlock zusammenbrach, als der seinen Schwanz aus ihm zog.   
Holmes, der, wenn überhaupt, auf einen gemeinen Spruch wartete, war völlig unfähig Jim aufzufangen oder festzuhalten. Er sah ihm nur verständnislos und nutzlos dabei zu, wie er langsam nach unten rutschte.  
Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben war Sherlock wirklich geschockt. Nicht nur das, was er gerade getan hatte, löste diesen Schock aus, sondern Jim, der nackt und so verletzlich vor ihm lag. Ohne Bewusstsein, wie er gleich sah.

Moran, dachte er zusammenhangslos und erinnerte sich an dessen Drohung.  
Wie in Trance fühlte er nach Jims Puls. Schwach aber da.   
Mit fahrigen Händen schlüpfte Holmes in seine Hose und stürzte nach draußen. Moran stand direkt vor der Tür und rauchte.   
Holmes brauchte nichts sagen und Sebastian stürzte schon nach drinnen. Sherlock blieb draußen und übergab sich. Wieder und wieder, er konnte einfach nicht aufhören. Immer wieder versuchte er dieses grauenhafte Gefühl aus sich heraus zu bekommen, indem er schmerzhaft würgte.  
Er wusste nicht, wie lang er mit wackligen Beinen an der Hauswand stand, kotzte und fror, als Moran mit Jim im Arm aus der Tür kam.  
„Autotür!“, knurrte er Holmes an.   
Sherlock öffnete die Tür des Wagens und Sebastian legte seinen Boss, den er in irgendeinen Vorhang gewickelt hatte, behutsam wie ein schlafendes Kind auf den Rücksitz.  
Dabei sah Jim glücklich aus, irgendwie zufrieden und erlöst, und so verdammt jung.  
„Wenn du verschwindest, wirst du es bereuen.“, flüsterte Moran zu ihm, als er einstieg. Mister „kantiges Kinn“ würde sein Wort halten, so viel war sicher.  
Total aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht, sah Sherlock dem Auto nach und wusste nicht recht, was passiert war.  
Schwankend ging er wieder in das Theater und lag den Rest der Nacht völlig bewegungslos und tief in Gedanken versunken auf dem roten Sofa.   
Er war kurz davor zu gehen. Zu John und zurück in sein normales Leben. Aber da war die Neugier, was mit Jim geschehen war. Schlimmer noch, er verstand im Moment weder seinen Feind noch sich selbst. So unwissend und unbefriedigt wollte er das Feld nicht räumen. Außerdem war es noch nicht vorbei, so viel war Sherlock klar. Deshalb siegte in diesem Augenblick mal wieder sein Egoismus über alle moralischen Bedenken.

Behutsam legte Sebastian seinen Boss in den Schrank. Kurz hatte er überlegt ihn auf sein Bett zu legen, entschied sich aber dagegen, denn er ahnte, dass Jim, wenn er wieder zu sich kommen würde, seine Höhle brauchen würde.  
Da er nicht in die typische Starre gefallen war, konnte Moran ihm auch nicht mit einer Spritze helfen. Er nahm noch einmal Jims Puls, der so weit in Ordnung war.   
Moriarty war irgendwo, nur nicht hier. Er würde wiederkommen. Er musste wiederkommen! Für Sebastian konnte es keine Alternative geben. Zärtlich deckte er den nackten Mann zu, blieb noch einen Moment davor hocken, dann ging er nach unten.  
Da Moran sowohl von Jims besorgniserregenden Zuständen wusste, als auch davon, wie wichtig Holmes für Moriarty war, sah er im Moment noch davon ab, diesem verhassten Detective ein Haar zu krümmen. Wenn Jim wieder zu sich kam, würde er wissen, was passiert war und ob Holmes ihm weh getan hatte.

Es war dunkel als Jim zu sich kam und im ersten Augenblick war er sich nicht sicher, was passiert war. Ob tatsächlich geschehen war, was die Spuren in seinem Gedächtnis und seinem Körper vermeldeten.  
Sein Körper zitterte, war kalt und heiß gleichzeitig. Es war kein normales Fieber, das wusste Jim sofort. Vermutlich ging es von seinen überreizten Nerven aus. Soweit es ihm möglich war, blieb er bewegungslos liegen, fühlte die Begrenzung um sich und entspannte sich langsam. Es war also wahr?   
Sherlock war also seiner Lust erlegen. Soweit hatte er ihn gebracht – nicht weit genug.  
Jim, einerseits darüber höchst befriedigt und erfreut, fühlte andererseits eine verheerende Leere in sich, die an ihm riss. Holmes Begierde war nicht mit Liebe zu verwechseln, nicht mit den Gefühlen, die Jim für ihn hatte. Er hatte sich von dem Detective benutzen lassen, weil er glaubte, es war die einzige, die letzte Chance von ihm zu bekommen, was er wollte.  
Wo nun, ist das Gute daran, Jim? Fragte er sich und fror so erbärmlich, dass die Übelkeit in seinen Eingeweiden fast nebensächlich war.  
Irgendwie schaffte es Moriarty schließlich aufzustehen und die sonst so geliebte Finsternis zu verlassen. Nackt und schwankend stürzte er auf sein Bett zu, fiel bäuchlings darauf und schaffte es gerade noch sich ein Kissen über den Kopf zu ziehen, bevor die Tränen kamen.  
In Kategorien wie jämmerlich, erbärmlich und peinlich dachte Jim nicht. Er weinte einfach, erschöpft, verletzt und enttäuscht. All die Jahre hatte er sich an seine Hoffnung geklammert, hatte sein Bestes gegeben, um Sherlock entsprechen zu können, ihn beeindrucken zu können.  
Eigentlich war es eine reine Überzeugungsarbeit, die er fleißig betrieben hatte, nicht ganz ohne Spaß. Aber mit einem Zweck, der zu nichts passte, was er je getan hatte.  
Er hatte versagt. Alles hatte versagt. Sein ganzes System! Seine Illusion entpuppte sich, als das was sie war, ein Traum.

Morans leise Schritte erklangen auf der Treppe. Jim regte sich nicht.   
Sein Handlanger setzte sich vorsichtig neben ihn auf das Bett und legte eine warme, große Hand auf die helle, kalte Schulter.  
„Jim?“  
Moriarty rührte sich immer noch nicht. Warum sollte er auch? Keiner würde ihn jemals verstehen. Nein, keiner könnte ihn verstehen und der Einzige, dem er das jemals zugetraut hatte, der wollte ihn nicht begreifen.  
Allein auf der Welt. Er war so verlassen und einsam in seiner Hölle.

Sebastian verstand Jim gerade nicht. Nicht, dass ihm das überhaupt jemals gelang!   
Jedoch sah er hier einen nackten Mann, der am Boden zerstört war. Er sah Jim, den Mann, den er trotz seiner tödlichen Verrücktheit mochte. Moran hatte immer Angst vor Moriarty, das schützte ihn quasi davor Dummheiten zu machen und in Jims Querfeuer zu laufen.  
Ebenso empfand er aber Zuneigung, Achtung und Respekt für diesen Mann und alles zusammen ließ in ihm jetzt Mitleid entstehen, was sich ganz schnell in Zorn, Hass und den Wunsch nach Vergeltung verwandelte.  
„Jim?!“, stupste er ihn noch einmal tröstend und fragend an, bekam jedoch wieder keine Antwort. So stand sein Entschluss fest. John Watson würde für Holmes Tat büßen müssen.

Er würde gleiches mit gleichem vergelten. Denn so viel hatte Moran inzwischen von James Moriarty gelernt. Das verletzbarste war die menschliche Seele. Dort würden Wunden niemals verheilen. Verletzungen konnten verblassen und versteckt werden. Doch niemals verschwanden sie ganz. Im Gegenteil: diese Narben machten einen Mensch aus und verwandelten ihn unumkehrbar in das Wesen, als das man schließlich starb.


	24. Chapter 24

Moriarty war in einen tiefen, dunklen Schlaf gefallen und träumte.

Träumte davon, wie er zusammen mit dem jungen Sherlock von 10 Jahren auf einem Dach steht. Sie beide spielten ein Spiel. Wer bringt wen dazu, sich auf den Rand zu stellen und in den Abgrund zu sehen.  
Konnten sie einander vertrauen? Wer von beiden war der Lügner? Wer von beiden war der echte Mensch? Wer war der vollkommene Mensch?  
Klein Jimmy tat sein Bestes, um den großen, arroganten Sherlock zu überzeugen. Er erzählte ihm all die Lügen, die der hören wollte. Er zeigte ihm alle Gesichter und Gefühle, die Holmes erwartete zu sehen. Doch es reichte nie. Niemals!   
Immer noch sah er ihn spöttisch und provozierend an, war mit nichts zufrieden, was Jim tat oder sagte. Stattdessen lachte er eisig, solange, bis es Jimmy war, der am Rand stand und nach unten sah.  
„Spring!“, forderte Sherlock grinsend. „Ich halte dich in dem Moment fest, wenn du es tust. Danach sind wir Freunde.“  
Freunde! Ein Wort welches in Jimmys Ohren wie Schokolade klang. Süß, verzehrend und warm.  
Mit dem Rücken stand er zum Abgrund, um Sherlock sehen zu können, damit er gewiss sein konnte, dass er ihn festhielt.  
„Ich liebe dich!“, flüsterte Jim mit einem liebevollen Lächeln für den einzigen Mensch, der jemals Platz in seinem schwarzen Herzen finden würde.  
Er sah, wie Sherlock nach seinem Hemd griff und ihn tatsächlich festhielt.  
Du mich also auch? Dachte er ergriffen und schmelzend. Seine braunen Augen streichelten über Sherlocks blasses Gesicht. Für immer mein.

„Das ist keine Liebe, Jim. Es ist deine Schwäche. Du bist der Verlierer, ich der Gewinner!“  
Noch einen Moment hielt er den Jungen fest, dessen Körper sich wie in Zeitlupe nach hinten beugte. Dann ließ Sherlock ihn los und Jim fiel in die endlose Tiefe.

Als er erwachte, waren mehrere Dinge passiert.  
Sebastian war nicht mehr im Haus.  
Und Jims Herz war kalt wie Eis.

Moran war nicht auffindbar und ging nicht an sein Telefon. Jim ahnte, was er vorhatte und tat nichts dagegen. Weder erfüllte es ihn mit selbstgerechten Gefühlen, noch mit Abscheu. Denn das was Sebastian tat, hatte nichts mit ihm zu tun. Er trug für ihn keine Verantwortung, allein für sich selbst. Letztlich tat Moran aber genau das, was Moriarty insgeheim erwartet und berechnet hatte. Er würde Sherlock zur letzten Runde verhelfen. Nun war er doch ein wenig aufgewühlt. Und diese Aufregung spülte den letzten Rest seines Blutes weg, welches aus ihm heraus gespritzt war, als er auf dem Boden der Erkenntnis aufkam.

Niemals würde ihn Sherlock auf die gleiche verzehrende, wahrhaftige Weise lieben.  
Doch er selbst würde ihn immer tief und innig begehren, ob er wollte oder nicht.  
Es war, wie es war. Und das Gute daran war? Er konnte sterben, für ihn.   
Damit hatte sich der Zweck erfüllt. Mit seinem Tod konnte er Sherlock Holmes zu dem machen, was er sein wollte: der strahlende Held! Zwar völlig ungerechtfertigt aber ebenso unausweichlich. Wenn das kein Liebesbeweis war!

Mit diesem endgültigen Wissen fand Jim nun zu guter Letzt seine Balance zurück.  
„Bis zum Tod ….“, flüsterte er wieder und lächelte dann sein umwerfendes Lächeln, bevor er hungrig ein ausgiebiges Frühstück zu sich nahm.

 

Sherlock, der Johns Nummer die ganze Zeit blockiert hatte und auch sonst keine Anrufe entgegen genommen hatte, griff nun ganz reflexartig und aus reiner Intuition nach seinem Handy, das in seiner Hosentasche vibrierte.  
Er sagte weder seinen Namen, noch Hallo, lauschte nur.  
„Du hast ihm weh getan.“, hörte er Morans kratzig tiefe Stimme und ihn fröstelte es. Eine Antwort gab er nicht, denn zufällig hatte Sebastian recht.  
„Erinnerst du dich, was ich dir versprochen habe, Holmes?“, fragte er nun hasserfüllt.  
„Selbstverständlich.“, antwortete der Detective hochmütig und bereute es sofort, als er verstand, was ihm Moran mitteilen wollte,  
„John?!“, setzte er schnell und ausdruckslos nach.  
„Richtig. Und weißt du was? Ich werde ihn langsam quälen, mit viel Genuss. Bis er stirbt.“  
Ohne, dass er etwas erwidern konnte, legte Moran auf.

Wieder stritten in dem Detective die absurdesten Gedanken. Einer war, wie ätzend es doch war, dauernd eine verwundbare Stelle wie John zu haben. Ein anderer war, dass er ihn retten musste, weil es doch das war, was alle erwarten würden. Selbst er von sich selbst? Ein weiterer drehte sich darum, ob Johns Satz seine Richtigkeit hatte. Er lautete: Wenn man die Möglichkeit hat anderen Menschen zu helfen, dann hat man die verdammte Pflicht dies zu tun.  
Doch wer, wenn nicht man selbst, bestimmte einen zu dieser Pflicht?  
Natürlich würde er versuchen John zu retten, aber tief in sich drin verabscheute Sherlock, dass er sich dem Bild beugte, das andere Menschen von ihm hatten. Erneut verstand er die alltägliche Freiheit Moriartys, der jederzeit ganz er selbst sein konnte.

Aber auch bei ihm hatte er inzwischen gesehen, dass es andere Dinge gab, die ihn zerstörten. Warum das so war, begriff Sherlock noch nicht ganz, denn um in Jims schwarze Seele zu kriechen, alles über ihn zu erfahren, dazu würde mehr nötig sein, als ein paar Verbrechen in ein paar Tagen.  
Er müsste sich in Jim Moriarty verwandeln. Doch wusste Sherlock genau, dass es dann nie mehr einen Weg zurück gab.  
So lang hatte sich Sherlock hinter seinem Schutzwall versteckt, hatte jegliche Regung und Empfindung gleich im Ansatz verbannt und rationalisiert, dass ihn die Intensität der Erlebnisse überrascht hatte. Aber er hatte verstanden, dass er seine Gefühle nicht verkümmern lassen durfte, seine emotionale Intelligenz sogar nutzen musste. Sherlock hatte begriffen, dass er Jim nur besiegen konnte, wenn er fühlte und zuließ, denn nur dann könnte er vollkommen verstehen.  
Schließlich wählte er Jims Nummer. Er musste herausfinden, ob das sein Plan war, dass Moran John entführt hatte.


	25. Chapter 25

„Ich nehme an, es geht um deinen Plüschhund?“, begrüßte ihn Jim am Telefon, ohne Sherlock zu Wort kommen zu lassen.  
„Was hast du mit ihm gemacht? Das war nicht unsere Abmachung!“, fauchte Holmes, selbst ein wenig erschrocken über seinen emotionalen Ausbruch.  
„Ich? Ich damit nichts zu tun. Es ist allein Sebastians Sache.“, antwortete Moriarty völlig entspannt und Sherlock sah dieses hinreißende Lächeln fast vor sich, was Jims Gesicht so hübsch und begehrenswert machte.  
„Wo ist Moran? Sag es mir!“  
Sherlock hatte seine Stimme wieder im Griff, sie klang nun kühl und beherrscht.  
„Warum sollte ich dir das sagen?“  
„Weil du es mir schuldest!“  
„Oh ich schulde dir ganz sicher etwas, Sherlock! Aber nicht den Aufenthaltsort meiner Mitarbeiter.“ Jims Stimme klang nun kalt wie Eis und so hart, dass sich unwillkürlich die Nackenhaare des Detectives aufstellten.  
„Aber da mir gestern so gefallen hat, was du mit mir gemacht hast, werde ich dir sagen, wo Sebastian dein Spielzeug versteckt hat. Du solltest in die …“  
Plötzlich war Jims Stimme weg und Sherlock sah erschrocken, dass der Akku seines Handys leer war und er es nicht aufladen konnte, weil er das Kabel nicht mit hatte.  
„Verflucht!“, brüllte er aufgebracht aus dem Affekt, bevor er sich auf das Sofa setzte, die Beine anzog und versuchte nachzudenken, um eine Lösung zu finden, um zu John zu kommen.

Selbst Moriarty sah überrascht auf sein Telefon und zog die Brauen nach oben. Aber da er Moran ziemlich gut kannte, wusste er, dass er sich viel Zeit mit Johnny lassen würde. Er hatte also noch genug Zeit.   
Zeit für sich selbst.   
Zeit, um die Scherben seines Ichs aufzusammeln.  
Denn daran hatte sich Jim wieder erinnert gefühlt, als er eben Sherlocks Stimme hörte. Alles war gestern passiert war, war noch einmal passiert. Geschah immer noch, in ihm und an ihm.  
Jims Körper erzitterte vor unerträglicher Lust und Hitze. Nur aufgrund seines extremen Willens hatte er vor ein paar Minuten so mit seinem Gegner reden können.  
Jetzt gab er nach. Ließ zu, dass das Feuer gnadenlos in ihm brannte. Erlaubte es seinem Blut zu schreien.  
Hastig riss er sich die Kleidung vom Leib.   
Der Schrank würde heute nicht reichen, ganz und gar nicht. Schon begann er auseinander zu fallen, er musste sich beeilen. Die Panik stand in den dunklen Augen und Jims Mund war weiß, so sehr presste er seine Lippen aufeinander.  
„Nein! Nein …“, keuchte er plötzlich immer wieder, während seine Hände hektisch den Schraubenzieher drehten. Er rutschte ab und verletzte sich damit an der rechten Hand. Das interessierte ihn in diesem Moment aber nicht. Jim fiel wieder, er konnte kaum noch atmen.  
Die letzte Schraube ließ er drin und zog das Gitter des Lüftungschachtes nun mit brachialer Gewalt zu sich. Die Öffnung reichte. Ohne Rücksicht darauf, dass er sich sein Bein an der scharfen Gitterkante aufriss, kroch Jim nun in genau diesen Schacht.  
Er hatte es noch nie getan, doch schon oft daran gedacht. Bisher reichte die Enge des Schrankes. Heute nicht mehr. Sie würde nie mehr reichen.

Es war ein Metallschacht, eisigkalt, eng und dunkel. Was wollte er mehr? Sein Körper passte genau hinein, nur seine Füße hingen ein wenig draußen. Aber das machte nichts.  
Moriarty legte sein heißes Gesicht auf den kalten Untergrund, spürte dem Schmerz in seinem Körper nach und ließ seine Tränen laufen.  
Alles war viel extremer, als damals, als ihn Sherlock zurückgewiesen hatte. Damals war er noch ein Kind. Jetzt, als erwachsener Mann schien sich sein Leid endlos potenziert zu haben. Wenn er es in den Griff bekommen wollte, dann würde er wieder Jahre brauchen. Jim gab auf.  
Ohne, dass es ihm bewusst wurde, rieb er seine Erektion auf dem kalten Boden. Dabei spürte er die beruhigende Enge und Dunkelheit.  
Ein Geräusch zwischen lustvollem Stöhnen und Schluchzen verließ seinen Mund, kurz bevor er weinend einen weiteren Höhepunkt erlebte, ganz im Geschehen der gestrigen Nacht gefangen.

Etwa anderthalb Stunden später ging James Moriarty durch den Hintereingang des Theaters. Er sah aus wie immer. Seine Haare lagen perfekt, sein Anzug saß wie eine zweite Haut. Die dunklen Augen glänzten, sein Mund lächelte halb überheblich, halb wohlwollend. Immer einnehmend.  
Seine ganze Gestalt zeigte ein Selbstvertrauen und eine Macht, die kein anderer so besitzen konnte. Niemand, außer Sebastian Moran wusste um seine schwachen Momente, die nicht mit Wahnsinn zu verwechseln waren.

Sherlock packte ihn sofort am Kragen seiner Jacke, in dem Moment als er in den Raum kam.  
„Sag mir wo der Mistkerl ist!“, forderte Sherlock unbeherrscht. Er war auf Moriartys Hilfe angewiesen, das hat er in den letzten anderthalb Stunden sehr wohl verstanden. Doch ihm saß die Zeit im Nacken. Er konnte John Watson doch nicht in den Händen dieses Monsters lassen. John war doch sein Freund, der einzige Freund den er hatte.  
Jim nahm sanft Sherlocks Hände von seiner Jacke und lächelte liebenswürdig.  
„Tut mir leid, dass es etwas länger gedauert hat. Ich war beschäftigt.   
Sebastian lässt sich für gewöhnlich viel Zeit, keine Panik!  
Aber nun los, mal sehen, ob du deinen Hund retten kannst.“

Moriarty und Holmes nahmen sich ein Taxi und ließen sich in einen Außenbezirk Londons bringen.  
Dort gab es eine Lagerhalle, in der Moran seine kleinen Spielzeuge untergebracht hatte. Der Ex-Soldat sammelte mit großer Leidenschaft Waffen aller Art. Stundenlang konnte er dort sitzen, sie auseinanderbauen, ölen, putzen und wieder zusammensetzen.   
Dort würde sich Sebastian mit John beschäftigen.  
Jim wusste sehr genau warum Moran das tat, doch würde er sich hüten, es Holmes zu verraten. Sollte der doch denken, was er wollte. Er würde nun das tun, was Jim wollte.  
Und er war sehr gespannt und aufgeregt.

„Da drin?“ Holmes klang, als wenn er John jeden Tag retten würde, völlig entspannt und gleichmütig.  
„Da drin!“, bestätigte Jim und hielt ihm eine Beretta hin.  
„Du wirst sie brauchen. Sebastian lässt sich kaum beeindrucken und trifft immer.“  
Jim sah liebenswürdig aus, als gönnte er seinem Feind die kommende Aufregung.  
„Du kommst nicht mit rein?“ Nun war der Detective doch ein wenig erstaunt.   
„Nö. Ich sagte doch, es ist nicht meine Sache. Sondern so ein blödes zwischenmenschliches Ding. Moran tut was ich sage, dafür wird er bezahlt. Was er sonst tut, interessiert mich nie.“  
„Warum hilfst du mir dann? Gehört das zum Spiel?“  
„Würdest du etwas anders machen, wenn du es wissen würdest? Würdest du John nicht retten, wenn du wüsstest, dass ich es genau so will?“  
Ein überaus abfälliges, sarkastisches Lächeln erschien auf Moriartys Gesicht. Die braunen Augen strahlten dazu, unberührt von Sherlocks durchdringendem Blick.   
„Ich würde John immer retten, weil er mein Freund ist.“ Wie hohl diese Worte klangen, hörte Sherlock sofort und sah seine eigenen Zweifel in Jims Gesicht. Wieder hielt der ein wenig den Kopf schief, musterte ihn, wobei sich seine Brauen ein wenig zusammenzogen, dann drehte er sich einfach um und ließ Sherlock stehen. 

Mit einer Mischung aus Entschlossenheit, Pflichtgefühl und innerem Widerstand ging Sherlock nun auf die Lagerhalle zu. Er würde versuchen sich irgendwo einzuschleichen, um Sebastian Moran einfach aus dem Hinterhalt eine Falle zu stellen. Irgendwas würde sich schon finden.


	26. Chapter 26

Sherlock fand leider keinen offenen Hintereingang. Dafür ging er in das eng angrenzende Nachbargebäude, eine Art größerer Schuppen, in dem alte, ausgemusterte Baumaschinen standen. Er fand einen Weg auf das Dach und sprang schließlich todesmutig über den etwa 2 Meter breiten Abgrund auf das Lagerhausdach.  
Auf dem Flachdach waren in großem Abstand Fenster eingelassen und so schlich Holmes nun zum ersten Fenster, um hindurchzusehen. Er sah nicht viel, nur ein paar leere Regale und dreckigen Boden.   
Erst beim dritten Fenster hatte er Glück.  
Als er hindurchsah, klopfte sein Herz zu seiner Überraschung wirklich schnell und hart. Diesmal waren es nicht nur die körperliche Erregung oder die Stresshormone, die es verursachten, sondern das was er sah.  
Nicht direkt unter dem Fenster, doch nicht allzu weit weg, saß John auf einem Stuhl, festgebunden. Auch wenn er es nicht gut erkennen konnte, so sah sein Freund aus, als wenn er ohnmächtig war. Nicht ohne Grund, wie er an dem Blut an seinem Gesicht erkennen konnte.  
Moran war nicht zu sehen und diese Tatsache machte ihn nicht gerade glücklicher. Ein unsichtbarer Feind war immer gefährlich.

Was Sherlock auch nicht bemerkte, war Jim Moriarty, der zurück gekommen war. Jim hatte einen Schlüssel für die Hintertür und schlich in die Lagerhalle, völlig unbemerkt von Moran, der gerade leise summend eine exotisch aussehende Zange zusammensetzte.  
Natürlich wollte Jim den Showdown nicht verpassen, wollte sehen, wie Sherlock tötete.  
Wollte sehen und fühlen, wie er ihm gleich wurde.  
Moriarty ging lautlos auf die Wartungsbrücke am hinteren Ende der Halle, drückte sich in den tiefsten Schatten und wartete geduldig, wie die Spinne im Netz.

Sherlock, der sich an Jims Worte erinnerte, wusste sehr gut, dass er Moran überraschen musste. Alles musste schnell gehen und er durfte ihn nicht verpassen. Der Detective war weitergeschlichen und hatte Sebastian Moran endlich unter einem weiteren Fenster gefunden. Liebevoll putzte er gerade ein chinesisches Folterinstrument, welches vermutlich gleich bei John zum Einsatz kommen würde, wenn er wieder zu sich kam. Schon beim ersten Fenster hatte Sherlock heraus gefunden, dass das Glas sein Gewicht nicht aushalten würde. Da er keine Alternativen hatte, würde er es so machen. Wenn er durch den Vordereingang stolzieren würde, dann wäre er tot, noch bevor er bis Drei zählen konnte. So aber konnte er den blonden Hünen überraschen und vielleicht reichte seine eigene gute Reaktion aus, um Moran außer Gefecht zu setzen.  
Nein, hielt er gedanklich inne. Nicht außer Gefecht setzen. Er wollte ihn töten, aus purer Rache, dafür, was er John angetan hatte. Völlig niedere Gefühle. Gefühle!! 

Sherlock schloss seinen Mantel, klappte den Kragen hoch, entsicherte die Waffe und nahm Anlauf.  
Als er durch das Fenster brach, fühlte er, wie die Scherben an mehreren Stellen sein Gesicht aufschnitten, obwohl er sich den linken Arm vor das Gesicht hielt. Aber immerhin spielte das Glas mit und splitterte schnell und leicht.  
Unten kam Holmes gar nicht erst auf, sondern traf mit seinen Füßen tatsächlich Moran, der zusammen mit seinem Stuhl und Holmes umfiel.  
Ein wildes Gerangel entstand, bei dem Sherlock seine Waffe verlor. Der Kraft und dem Gewicht des Riesen war Sherlock unterlegen, aber er war schneller und geschickter und so schaffte er es nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, wieder die Pistole in die Hand zu bekommen, während Sebastian seine schwere Metallzange wieder zu fassen bekam. Sherlock sprang auf die Füße und zielte endlich auf Moran, der noch am Boden kniete, mitten in der Bewegung gestoppt.  
„Nicht!“, forderte Holmes klar und hart, als sich Moran bewegen wollte. Wieder hielt der große Mann inne.

Jim im Schatten keuchte leise. Der gnadenlose Sherlock mit dem blutigen Gesicht, der überaus mutige und entschlossene Mann, der gleich töten würde, die Liebe seines Lebens, die ihn nie zurücklieben würde, machte ihn rasend. Mord im Affekt! Mord aus Gefühlen! Was gab es besseres?! Was gab es ehrlicheres?!  
Sein Schwanz war hart und klopfte unerträglich verlangend. Aber Jim berührte ihn nicht. Er wagte ja nicht einmal zu blinzeln, um nichts zu verpassen.  
Ohne, dass er es merkte, liefen Tränen der Ergriffenheit über sein Gesicht, während sein Mund zu diesem verzückten Lächeln verzogen war.

Sherlock musste nicht fragen, was Moran mit John gemacht hatte, denn das hatte er gesehen. Er wollte auch das warum nicht wissen. Aber eines wollte er wissen.  
„Hat Moriarty dir das befohlen?“  
Sein Ton war eisig und fordernd. Seine Hand zitterte nicht und seine Augen bohrten sich brutal in die Gestalt vor ihm.  
„Du hast ihm weh getan, du widerliches …“  
„Hat er?!“, brüllte Holmes nun.  
„Nein!“, brüllte Sebastian zurück und während er noch in der Vorwärtsbewegung war, knallten Schüsse, die den Riesen auf der Stelle zusammenbrechen ließen. Blut färbte sein Gesicht rot, denn Sherlock hatte Sebastians Stirn und Gesicht getroffen und dabei das ganze Magazin der Beretta leergeschossen, immerhin 15 Patronen.  
„So viel zu deiner Treffsicherheit.“, murmelte er verächtlich, als er zu John ging, um ihn zu befreien.

„Oh Sherlock, ein Schuss hätte doch gereicht.“, keuchte Jim leise zu sich selbst, während er mit entrücktem Blick erlebte, wie alle Nerven seines Körpers sich zusammenzogen, um ihm einen Höhepunkt zu verschaffen, der ihn taumeln ließ. Weil er leise sein musste, biss er sich wieder innen seine Wangen auf, um kein Geräusch aus seinem Mund zu lassen. Seine Hände hatten sich an das Geländer gekrallt, um nicht zu fallen. Nicht schon wieder. Nicht hier! Hier gab es niemanden mehr, der ihn retten konnte. Sebastian war tot.  
Die unverhältnismäßige Wut Sherlocks, überhaupt seine arrogante Anwesenheit, das Stöhnen Watsons, als er ihn vom Stuhl band und der tote Sebastian halfen Jim diesmal dabei mit seinem Verstand die Kontrolle zu behalten.  
So schluckte Jim ein letztes Mal seinen Stolz, seine blutige Liebe und seine Hoffnung hinunter und sah still dabei zu, wie Sherlock seinen Freund John hinaus trug.  
Da hatte Sherlock also seinen Freund gerettet. Moriarty musste sich seinen Neid eingestehen. Was Freundschaft war, verstand er nicht und würde es wohl auch nie verstehen. 

John Watson kam erst wieder in der Bakerstreet zu sich und blickte beim Aufwachen in Sherlocks helle Augen.


	27. Chapter 27

Auf Johns Frage, was passiert war, konnte und wollte ihm Sherlock keine Antwort geben.  
Wieder log er, dass er vorzeitig aus Dublin zurück gekommen war, dass er sich gewundert habe, wo John ist und es auf seine spezielle Weise herausgefunden hatte. Doch diesmal vermied es Sherlock angeberisch seinen Weg zu erläutern, das war ihm dann doch selbst zu viel der Lüge.  
John, dem der Arzt ein starkes Beruhigungsmittel verabreicht hatte, sah ihn schwach an. Er hatte Rippenbrüche, starke Prellungen und Blutergüsse. Seine Lippe und sein Gesicht waren an mehreren Stellen aufgeplatzt. Aber laut ihm selbst würde alles wieder verheilen.  
Mit dünner Stimme berichtete John von dem großen Blonden Mann, der plötzlich vor der Tür in der Bakerstreet gestanden habe. Es würde um Sherlock gehen, er hätte ihn hier her geschickt, um ihn zu holen.  
„Ich war in Angst um dich, Sherlock! Und ging mit ihm mit. Ich bin viel zu gutgläubig, das weiß ich selbst, aber ich habe mir wirklich Sorgen gemacht, auch weil du dich nicht gemeldet hast und nicht ans Handy gegangen bist….“  
„Ich weiß.“, sagte Sherlock nur und sah seinen Freund an. John sah zwar schlimm aus, hatte aber alles in Allem noch wirklich Glück gehabt, wenn er an den Rest der Folterwerkzeuge dachte, die Sebastian in seinem Tempel gehortet hatte.  
„Kaum war ich in die Lagerhalle getreten, wo du angeblich in Gefahr warst, schlug er mich k.o. und erwachte bin ich mit gefesselten Händen. Dann hat sich dieser Riese ein wenig ausgetobt und na ja … den Rest kennst du auch, wobei er mir noch nicht sagen wollte, warum. Er meinte, erst, wenn ich meine letzten Züge täte, würde er mir sagen, weswegen ich leiden muss. Wer, verflucht war das?“  
„Ich weiß es noch nicht.“, log Holmes wieder und fragte sich, warum er nicht dieses Gefühl aufbringen konnte, was er für Moriarty hatte. Denn jetzt, wo er John hier so betrachtete, wusste er genau, was es war, was er die ganze Zeit empfunden hatte.

Mitgefühl! Heißes, ehrliches und sehr schmerzhaftes Mitgefühl.

Und Sherlock wusste auch, dass die Erinnerung daran ganz nah war. Aber hier, neben John konnte er sich einfach nicht konzentrieren. Dann fiel ihm ein, dass er ja etwas Menschliches sagen musste. Dabei fühlte er wieder diesen ekelhaften Druck auf sich, tat es aber trotzdem.  
Sanft legte er John seine Hand auf die Schulter.  
„Es tut mir leid, dass dir das passiert ist. Es ist wirklich meine Schuld. Ich hätte mich melden sollen und ich …“  
„Schon gut!“, unterbrach ihn John zum Glück, denn Sherlock wusste auch gerade nicht mehr, was er weiter sagen sollte.

„Was hast du denn in Dublin gemacht?“, wollte John nun wissen. Normalerweise würde ihn Sherlock abwürgen oder mit einer entsprechenden, uncharmanten Antwort abspeisen.   
„Ich habe einen alten Bekannten besucht und ich ….“  
Und plötzlich fiel ihm bei dieser Wortwahl etwas ein, was ihm den kalten Schweiß ausbrechen ließ. Ganz unerwartet wusste er genau, woher er dieses Gefühl der Anteilnahme, der Teilung eines Leides, kannte.  
„Was ist los Sherlock, du siehst aus wie eine Leiche, so blass?!“, fragte John nun besorgt nach und richtete sich ächzend und stöhnend auf.  
Nur mit äußerster Beherrschung seines Willens schaffte es Holmes seine Stimme wie immer klingen zu lassen und seine Gestik und Mimik zu kontrollieren.  
„Reg dich nicht so auf John. Leg dich wieder hin. Mir ist nur gerade etwas Wichtiges eingefallen. Kann ich dich für ein paar Stunden alleine lassen?“  
„Ja. Bekomme ich dann eine Erklärung?“  
Sherlock sah John ernsthaft nachdenklich an. In ihm war es plötzlich ruhig und er fühlte eine so tiefe Traurigkeit über das Ausmaß von allem, was er gerade begriff, dass er beschloss Moriartys Rat zu folgen und ehrlich zu sein.  
„Nein John. Dafür wirst du nie eine Erklärung bekommen. Kannst du damit leben?“  
Sein Freund sah ihn an, nicht verletzt oder traurig, zur großen Verwunderung des Detectives. Er sah eher Verständnis in Watsons Blick. Mit seiner intuitiven und feinfühligen Auffassungsgabe konnte John offenbar endlich verstehen, dass auch Sherlock seine Freiheit brauchte.   
Die Freiheit zur Entscheidung.  
„Kann ich. Pass auf dich auf, Sherlock!“

Die folgende Stunde saß Sherlock Holmes bewegungslos auf einer Parkbank und suchte in seinem Gedächtnis die Bilder zu dem Gefühl zusammen.  
Warum war ihm nicht früher aufgefallen, dass er James Moriarty kannte? Lag es daran, dass er seinen Namen nicht wusste, damals, als Kind? Aber diese Augen! Wie hatte er die jemals vergessen können?  
Nein, er hatte sie niemals vergessen, stellte er gerade fest, als er an einer dunklen Kammer mit drei dicken Schlössern vorbei lief. Da waren sie also eingesperrt, der kleine Jim und das elende, letzte, intensive Gefühl, was ihn heimgesucht hatte.  
Sherlocks Herz klopfte, als er davor stehen blieb. Sollte er es heraus lassen? War er bereit? Oder war es sowieso schon passiert? Er wusste es nicht mehr genau, doch seine Hand öffnete schon die Schlösser. Dann trat er hastig atmend in den Raum und sah sich um.

Sofort fühlte er sich von Jims Augen angezogen, sah ihn vor sich stehen. Den kleinen, schmächtigen Junge mit dem hübschen Gesicht. Jedes Wort wusste Sherlock noch, jede Geste des Jungen konnte Sherlock genau reproduzieren und leider spürte er auch, wie verwundert er damals war. Es war eine Art Respekt, die der Kleine ihm abnötigte. Damals schon! Gleich darauf folgten die Neugier und die Faszination, die er sich als kleiner Junge nicht erklären konnte.   
Aber schließlich überrannte ihn das Mitgefühl. Als er Jim sagte, dass er keinen Freund wollte, brach es ihm fast das Herz. Und zwei Tage später, als er sah, wie die großen Jungs ihn verprügelten, war er kurz davor zu ihm zu laufen und ihm zu helfen. Dabei erlebte er schon damals dieses ambivalente Gefühl der Verlockung und Abneigung sehr extrem.  
Er hatte sich gegen Jim entschieden und nun verstand er auch, was Moran ihm sagen wollte. Offensichtlich war James Moriarty ziemlich nachtragend. Aber warum brachte er ihn dann nicht einfach um? Auf grausame Art, um sich zu rächen. Wäre nur verständlich.  
Warum zeigte er ihm stattdessen sein Leben, das was aus ihm geworden war? Dank Sherlock Holmes vielleicht? War das Moriartys Rache? Wollte er ihm damit sagen, dass Sherlock Schuld daran hat, dass dieser Mann der gefährlichste Verbrecher der Welt war?

Jim hatte Sherlock eine Art Freiheit gezeigt, die sehr reizvoll und erfüllend war, keine Frage. Sherlock gab sich selbst gegenüber zu, dass er dieses Leben vielleicht sogar lieber mögen würde. Doch wo waren die Grenzen?  
Seine Grenze war in gewisser Weise John und seine Umwelt. Moriarty hatte keine Grenzen. Hatte er das erlebt, was Sherlock schon versuchte zu vermeiden, seit er bewusst denken konnte? War er verloren gegangen in seiner Welt ohne Ränder?  
Wieder verspürte Sherlock ein so tiefes Mitgefühl, dass ihm Tränen in die Augen stiegen.  
Im Grunde konnte keiner als Gewinner oder Verlierer aus dem Spiel hervor gehen. Aber es gab etwas, was er Jim sagen musste, im Gegenzug müsste er etwas von ihm erfahren.   
Ein letztes Mal müsste er sich mit seinem Widersacher treffen.   
„Komm zum Dach des St Barts.“, tippte er und sah dann noch viele Momente lang mit leerem Blick in die beginnende Dunkelheit.


	28. Chapter 28

Mit baumelnden Beinen saß Sherlock auf dem Rand des Daches. Die Straße unter ihm sah er nicht mehr, denn es war schon zu dunkel.  
Schon seit einer Stunde wartete er hier auf Jim und so langsam glaubte er, dass der nicht mehr kommen würde. Doch dann fühlte er etwas und sah im gleichen Moment, als er nach hinten schaute, wie Moriarty durch die Tür aufs Dach kam.  
Er trug einen rein weißen Anzug und Holmes musste zugeben, dass ihm diese Farbe insofern am besten stand, indem sie Jims mystisches Wesen zusätzlich hervorhob. Aber Sherlock verstand auch die Ironie darin.

Wortlos setzte er sich neben den Detective, blickte hinunter und sah dann lächelnd zu dem Mann neben sich.   
„Hier also? Gute Wahl, gute Wahl ….“, sein Blick entfernte sich, weilte in der Dunkelheit und gab Sherlock den erdrückenden Eindruck völlig allein hier zu sitzen.  
„John geht es gut. Ich sollte mich wohl für deine Hilfe bedanken.“  
Sherlock hatte sich geräuspert und versuchte seine Stimme so gleichgültig wie möglich klingen zu lassen.  
„Das interessiert mich nicht.“, erwiderter Jim leise und immer noch ohne Holmes anzusehen.  
„Nein? Was dann? Wegen Moran … es …“  
„Sei still!“, fuhr ihn Jim nun verärgert dazwischen. Doch Sherlock sah genau, dass die Erwähnung Sebastians nicht der Grund war, eher seine versuchte Entschuldigung.  
„Ich brauche deine Anteilnahme nicht!“  
„Doch, genau das brauchst du. Mein Mitgefühl. Du hast es schon immer gewollt.“  
Sherlock wartete. Hatte Jim verstanden? 

Als ihn sein Widersacher dann endlich ansah, fühlte es Sherlock wieder mit voller Wucht. Nirgends konnte er sich festhalten, nichts konnte es aufhalten. Mit rasender Geschwindigkeit breitete sich diese Empfindung des Mitgefühls in ihm aus. Jim sah so unendlich traurig und verloren aus, dass Sherlock einfach nicht wegsehen konnte.  
Wenn er die letzten Tage nicht mit ihm verbracht hätte, würde er es als eine seiner perfekten Lügen, als eine Manipulation abtun. Heute und hier nicht mehr.  
„Du erinnerst dich also?“, fragte sein Feind nun ungläubig und so leise, dass er ihn kaum verstand.  
Sherlock antwortete darauf nicht, sah aber besser wieder geradeaus, ehe er noch etwas tat, was er später bereuen würde.  
„Ich verstehe dich, Jim.“  
„Nein, das tust du nicht.“  
„Was ist es dann? Erkläre es mir! Denn ich finde mich in deinem Wahnsinn nicht zurecht.“  
Jetzt lachte Jim ganz unvermutete und beugte sich soweit nach vorn über den Rand, dass Sherlocks Herz schneller klopfte. Spontan packte er ihn an der Schulter und hielt ihn fest, obwohl er nicht sicher war, was Jim tun wollte.  
„Das war es, was ich immer wollte.“ Jims Blick bohrte sich brutal und rücksichtslos in die hellen Augen, die ihm nicht auswichen. Dieser einzigartige Blick ließ das Feuer in Sherlock wieder lichterloh auflodern, so sehr, dass er begann innerlich zu zittern.  
„Du wolltest, dass ich dich festhalte?“ Immer noch war Holmes verwundert und gar nicht sicher, ob seine Vermutungen stimmten, denn emotionale Abgründe waren nun mal nicht sein Spezialgebiet.  
Moriarty stand nun auf und ging ein paar Schritte auf das Dach, um mit dem Rücken zu Sherlock stehen zu bleiben. Theatralisch breitete er nun seine Arme aus und sagte:   
„Ist das so schwer zu verstehen? Du warst als Einziger stark genug es tun zu können. Bist es immer noch, aber inzwischen habe ich gemerkt, dass du zu keinen Gefühlen fähig bist.“  
Jims Stimme klang nun völlig überdreht, genervt und vibrierte gefährlich.  
Auch Sherlock war aufgestanden und stand nun etwa zwei Meter hinter ihm.  
„Mitgefühl?“, erinnerte er Jim.  
„Scheiß auf dein verfluchtes Mitgefühl. Das kann mich nicht aufhalten! Es tötet mich nur.“, herrschte Jim ihn nun zornig an, während er sich umdrehte. Seine dunklen Augen schienen Funken zu schlagen und seine ganze Gestalt zeigte eine unverhohlene Wut.  
„Ja, wir sind uns ähnlich, blablabla … wichtiger ist, wir beide sind allein auf der Welt und sollten füreinander da sein. Füreinander sorgen, aufeinander aufpassen und einander …“  
Zu Sherlocks Schock sah er nun die Tränen, die Jim über sein wütendes Gesicht liefen. Und plötzlich verstand er. Die Erkenntnis traf in Sherlocks Gehirn wie ein Blitzschlag und am liebsten hätte er laut los gelacht. Nicht, weil er es so lustig fand, sondern weil er die ganze Zeit so blind und engstirnig gewesen war. Das war es also! So einfach war die Erklärung. So banal, so alltäglich und doch auch so tiefgreifend und außergewöhnlich.  
„ … einander lieben.“, beendete Sherlock nun Jims Satz mit heißerer Stimme, aus der er seine Ergriffenheit nicht heraus halten wollte.  
Er war wahrhaft überwältigt. Nicht allein von Jims Liebeserklärung, sondern der kompletten Erklärung seines Wesens, begründet auf Besessenheit und Leidenschaft.

Langsam, weil er befürchtete Jim würde etwas Unvorhersehbares tun, ging er auf ihn zu. Der Mann, den er so hasste, den er so anziehend fand, wie nichts sonst, sah ihn nun mit ebendiesem Blick an, wie damals in der Schule.  
Die dunklen, feuchten Augen waren so sehnsuchtsvoll, so menschlich, so liebend, dass sich Holmes Herz unweigerlich zusammenkrampfte. Am liebsten hätte er es herausgerissen und vom Dach geworfen.  
Emotional aufgewühlt wie nie, nahm Sherlock nun Jims Gesicht in seine Hände.  
„Lass mich dir etwas sagen, Jim.   
Es tut mir nicht leid, dass ich mich damals gegen dich entschieden habe. Aber es tut mir leid, dass du nicht gefunden hast, was ich gefunden habe. Ich habe deine Definition von Freiheit verstanden und ja, ich gebe zu, sie ist überaus reizvoll.  
Aber wirklich frei bin nur ich.   
Das bin ich, weil ich emotional unabhängig bin. Du bist das nicht, wie du mir gezeigt hast.  
Ich weiß um jede Regel, jede Verantwortung und jede Tugend. Wenn ich will, kann ich mich daran halten und finde darin Halt. Du hast dich verloren, weil deine Gefühle dir wichtiger sind, weil du dich ihnen wehrlos hingibst.  
Auch ich habe Gefühle, Jim. Täusche dich darin nicht. Aber ich musste lernen diese Emotionen zu kontrollieren, um mich nicht zu verlaufen.  
Du wirst verlieren, immer! Du hast schon verloren und das weißt du selbst.  
Wir sehen uns bald wieder, genau hier. Dann erst, wird wohl endgültig geklärt, wer von uns beiden fällt und wer unten ankommt.“  
Jim würde nicht antworten, dass konnte Sherlock ihm deutlich ansehen. Seine braunen Augen glänzten und waren geweitet. Sein Todfeind sah ihn immer noch an wie der kleine, verletzte Junge, der er mal war. Sein Gesicht war absolut ergriffen und Holmes verstand, dass er in diesem Augenblick nicht wirklich zu Jims genialen Verstand durchdrang. Alles was Moriarty in diesem Augenblick war, waren reinste Gefühle und er ging darin verloren. Schon wieder.  
Aus einem zwingenden Impuls heraus berührte Sherlock nun mit seinen Lippen Jims Mund.   
Immer noch war er fasziniert von dessen düsterer Anziehung, immer noch entstand gleichzeitig mit einem warmen Gefühl, ein gegensätzliches Ekelgefühl in ihm. Das warme Gefühl konnte er nicht benennen und wollte es auch gar nicht.   
Jim aber, hatte endlich seine Augen geschlossen und Sherlock fühlte die milde Erleichterung darüber, während Jim seinen sanften Kuss auf ebenso zarte und unschuldige Weise erwiderte.

Plötzlich riss Sherlock sich los und ging schnellen Schrittes zur Tür des Daches. Wenn er jetzt nicht gehen würde, dann würde er etwas tun, was er den Rest seines Lebens bereuen würde. An der Tür blieb er stehen und sah sich nach Moriarty um.  
Der stand noch so da, wie er ihn gerade losgelassen hatte. Still, wie gelähmt und definitiv nicht wirklich anwesend. Als er durch die Tür ging, hörte Sherlock ihn auf den Boden fallen.  
Hastig lief er die Treppe hinab, dass er gar nicht mehr auf die Idee kam umzudrehen. Sie würden sich wieder sehen. Genau hier, auf dem Dach. Es würde der Ort der Entscheidung sein.

Während er nach unten rannte, verstand Sherlock noch etwas. Mit der Tür zu Jim und seinem Mitgefühl hatte sich noch eine andere Tür geöffnet. Eine sehr detaillierte Erinnerung, tief verschüttet, wegen all der Gefühle, die sie ausgelöst hatte.   
Es war der Tag, an dem der Vater Sherlock beim Zündeln im Bootshaus erwischt hatte. Sherlock hatte Geräusche gehört, vor dem Bootsschuppen, brachte es jedoch mit Bully der fetten englischen Bulldogge in Verbindung, die ihm folgte wie ein Schatten. Jetzt verstand er, dass es mitnichten der Hund war, den er gehört hatte. Es war Mycroft gewesen, der ihn verpetzt hatte. Irgendwie hatte er es immer gewusst und ihn dafür gehasst. Sein eigener Bruder hatte ihn nicht nur verraten, er verachtete ihn und hasste ihn dafür, dass man ihm immer die Verantwortung für Sherlock übertrug.  
Schlimmer war, dass Jim Moriarty irgendwie davon erfahren hatte. Mit seinem „Spiel“ hatte er Sherlock offenbar die Möglichkeit geben wollen, sich zu erinnern und zu rächen.

Die Ekelfotos von Mycroft sollten Sherlocks Rachegefühle befriedigten, die immer latent in ihm schlummerten.  
Das Feuer sollte ihn erinnern, an alles und vielleicht auch an James.  
Die Schmerzen des Tätowierens standen symbolisch für die zwei Wochen des Hasses und der ewig währenden Bindung. Es waren zwei Wochen, die sein Weltbild verändert hatten und vor allem seine Einstellung zu seinem Bruder, seiner Familie und grundsätzlich zu sozialen Bindungen im Allgemeinen.  
Der Bankraub versinnbildlichte den Verlust den Sherlock erlitten hatte. Das gewaltsame Wegnehmen seiner Freiheit und die Fesselung an Mycroft und allem, für was sein Bruder stand. In dem Moment als Holmes das Geld über die Brücke werfen sollte, schenkte ihm Jim einen Teil seiner Freiheit zurück.  
Und irgendwie bekam er den Eindruck nicht los, dass selbst das, was mit Moran geschehen war, zum Spiel gehörte. Sollte er mit dieser Tat, diesem Mord verstehen, dass er nun endgültig frei sein konnte, wenn er wollte? Dass er in der Lage war, sich selbst die Freiheit zu schenken, indem er los ließ und flog wie Jim?  
Woher Moriarty all das wusste, verstand Sherlock nicht. Fragen konnte er ihn leider auch nicht mehr, aber er empfand eine ganz neue Achtung vor diesem Mann.

Jim auf dem Dach fühlte alles und wusste doch nichts mehr. Seine Beine gaben einfach nach und er konnte das Unvermeidliche spüren, was auf ihn zuraste. Mal wieder.  
Noch hatte er ein paar Sekunden Zeit. Und so versuchte er wieder an den Rand des Daches zu kommen.   
Sherlock Holmes liebte ihn auch. Er hatte es eben genau gefühlt. Es war ein unglaubliches Gefühl. So unbeschreiblich, dass alles in und an Jim zitterte. Es war zu viel, viel zu viel!  
Zu viel! Zu viel!  
Den Rand des Daches erreichte er, doch sich daran hochzuziehen schaffte er nicht mehr. Mit dem Rücken blieb er gegen den Rand gelehnt sitzen und wehrte sich nicht mehr.  
Er war glücklich, doch das Ende war es nicht.  
Das dachte Jim noch, bevor es schwarz um ihn herum wurde.

Er erwachte erst spät am Nachmittag des nächsten Tages. Mit höllischen Muskelschmerzen, innerlich vollkommen leer gebrannt, durstig und doch auch erfüllt mit dem absoluten Wissen um alles, was geschehen war.  
Mühsam richtete er sich auf und lauschte in sich hinein. Es war still und angenehm kühl. Ganz explizit dachte er nun an Sherlock. Er sah die hellen, scharfen Augen vor sich, sah den kleinen braunen Fleck in der rechten Iris seines Feindes, er schmeckte Sherlocks Lippen und seinen Mund. Jim wusste, wie sich Sherlocks Zunge anfühlte, erlebte wieder den Biss in seinen Nacken, fühlte die Zähne im Fleisch, er hörte die tiefe, dunkle Stimme, die vibrierte, wenn sie nervös war. Jim fühlte den harten, erbarmungslosen Körper an sich, hörte Sherlocks Lachen und sein hemmungsloses Stöhnen, er wusste wie er roch und fühlte sogar das heiße Sperma dieses Mannes in sich. Alles konnte Jim detailgenau abrufen, für immer und ewig.  
Aber es blieb ruhig und dunkel. Jim holte tief Luft.  
Sein Plan hatte offenbar funktioniert. Mit allen möglichen Gefühlen hatte er Sherlock konfrontiert. Rachgelüsten, Gier, Eifersucht, Verlangen, Freude, Glück, Abscheu, Hass, Befriedigung und sogar Angst, als Sebastian seinen Hund geklaut hatte.  
Schließlich hatte Sherlock sogar geliebt.  
Jedes Gefühl hatte er an dem Detective so wahrgenommen, als wenn es sein eigenes wäre.  
Nein, jedes Gefühl WAR seins!  
Jims Augen aber, blieben glanzlos und sein Mund zeigte kein Lächeln. Er würde sich sein schauspielerisches Talent für andere Zeiten aufheben. Hier war er allein und war ganz er selbst.  
Immer noch war es in ihm angenehm leise, entspannt und leer.  
Er hatte es also geschafft, war im Feuer seiner Gefühle verbrannt und stand ein weiteres Mal auf, wie Phoenix aus der Asche.   
Stärker diesmal, härter und kälter.   
Bereit zum Endkampf gegen den Feind, den er doch so sehr liebte.

Moriarty rappelte sich nun endgültig auf. Seine Knie waren noch ziemlich weich, aber er fühlte sich fantastisch.  
„Die Schocktherapie* ist doch immer noch am effektivsten!“, murmelte er und grinste endlich.

„Nun zu dir, Sherlock. Du hattest deine Chance. Du hast sie versaut mein Lieber, jetzt bin ich dran.  
Und ich werde nicht ehrenhaft kämpfen!  
Bis in den Tod …. !!“

 

*auch als Konfrontationstheorie bezeichnet  
***********************************************************

 

~Das Mystische wird immer überleben. Aber zum Überleben braucht es die Rationalität!~


End file.
